


Dancing with the Devil

by chim_chimmie



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Bank Robbery, Cheating, Crimes & Criminals, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gambling, Gang Violence, Gangs, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, M/M, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 50,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chim_chimmie/pseuds/chim_chimmie
Summary: You ran into Jeon Jungkook, a rich man who was full of nothing else but himself. But to find out later he was the crime lord of his organization "Agma", you realized you loved dancing with the devil just a little too much.





	1. The Flirt

Your best friend Hana swung her hips effortlessly to the upbeat bass of the music, while you were just sitting there and watching her. She looked beautiful and natural, the dance floor was definitely her home, you thought. But you on the other side, found yourself in the club at this late time only because you were forced to go. Hana would make a pouty face, her eyes turning watery and puppy-like until you finally gave in because you couldn’t resist to let her go without you. And every time you did that, you regretted it afterwards and asked yourself why you came in the first place.

You found the drunk and impudent people more amusing than the music, the location or the night life itself. Still, you wore a nice black dress which fitted you tightly, hugging your silhouette perfectly. On that matter, you sipped on your coke silently, nobody would ever notice you, everyone was too busy to care for anyone else but themselves. Except him.

You eyed him – a tall and fit man wearing a fancy black suit – some time that night already. He was casually sitting in his VIP lounge, some other men but as well as gorgeous girls around him. He owned that place, you could tell by first glance. You weren’t gonna lie, he was handsome – his dark hair was put up in a cocky way, letting his arrogant look showing. Laughing to yourself, you were hundred percent sure, women fell over him for that looks. And you bet you would too. But you knew for a fact, how these guys were; looking for an innocent girl to hook up while those girls were nothing else but gold diggers.

You knew it too well, you’ve been here countless times and have observed the whole show. The simplicity of it opened your eyes, and usually went like this; The rich man would get what he wanted and the girl would crave him even more afterwards but ended up crying and whining about not having a serious relationship. Though, they would come back here, just to do that again and again. It was pathetic, but at least amusing for you.  
Again, you took a glance at him but immediately looked away when you saw him sipping on his drink and staring at you. You felt his eyes still on you and suddenly shivers rolling down your spine. Your look swayed around trying to catch anything to focus on but him. It didn’t help, your eyes fell right back on him and you were right, he was gazing at you. Unknown of the reason you felt uncomfortable, asking yourself why he would stare at you like this. The bright light brushed over his face rapidly and you could catch his lips smirking, devilish. It wasn’t like you were interested in him, at all, but you just didn’t want to get approached the way every girl got in here.

He raised his glass in front of him, symbolizing „Cheers” over to you but you didn’t react. Instead, you searched for Hana trying to keep an eye on her so she wouldn’t do anything crazy. Right then, she walked over to you, obviously drunk already as she smelled like nothing else but alcohol when she approached you.

“Heyyyyyy, Y/N!” she shouted putting an arm around your shoulders.

“You‘re having fun, I see,” you smiled at her.

Her face came closer to yours, the smell of alcohol almost unbearable to you as she said, “Girl, go have some fun with that fancy guy in the VIP lounge. He’s obviously calling you over.”

“What?!”

You looked over to the lounge, seeing the man now standing – even taller than he looked like – and waving his hand over to you. You frowned your eyebrows in surprise.

“Yeah, as if he was calling me,” you answered.

“C’mon, I’ve seen him watching you the whole night already. Go, go!!!” she shouted and stuttered away to disappear in the crowd again.

You glanced one more time and the black suited guy cocked up an eyebrow, obviously waiting for you to come over. The fact that he was waiting like this was only letting you know that he was so full of himself, knowing you’d come to him as if you were his little puppy. But you wouldn’t play along.

You stood up, ignoring him and head straight to the toilet. Why would he even call you over out of all the girls in the club? Why didn’t he call literally anyone else? You found you weren’t the prettiest club in the girl, plus he already had some girls around him – he could’ve just had some fun with them. But you guessed, he was just like that; the more girls the better, right?

Do I look like an easy target? I’m not, you spoke to yourself when looking into the mirror one last time before walking out again.  
Your eyes fixed on the floor so you would avoid any eye contact with any guy, you wanted to rush back to your table but oh, no. You stood still when your eyes saw black leather shoes in front of you, not wanting to bump into anyone. But when your look swerved over the tight black suit pants, the fitting white shirt and finally the dark face, you were startled. He leaned his shoulder against the wall, hands in his pocket, looking more arrogant in this bright light in front of the toilet.

“Running away from me?” the man asked, scanning you from head to toe.

You rolled your eyes in annoyance. You just could have known that he wouldn’t give up easily, otherwise his ego would probably be hurt. But here you were, stupidly, fell into a trap you basically set on your own.

“Yeah,” you answered coldly and wanted to walk past him but his firm hand clutched your arm.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jeon Jungkook,” he introduced himself even though you hadn’t even asked for it.

You looked up at him in disbelief but tried to stay calm just as him.

“Well hi, and I’m not interested,” you talked back but didn’t dare to try to walk away again as you were sure he’d hold you back one more time.

The man, Jungkook, now chuckled to himself, “That’s an unusual but interesting name.”

“Ha ha, I know right,” you weren’t amused one bit.

His gaze flew under you and you decided it wasn’t worth the wait.

Just when you were about to step away, he asked sheepishly, “You’re not looking for rich guys and their money here, right?”

After thinking about a right answer for a while, you got lost in his eyes. They were dark and fierce, sending off an aura of power. You were intimidated, for sure, but wouldn’t let your guard down.

“How would you know that?” you questioned.

His lips raised smug, “I can sense that. I’m pretty good at reading people, you know.”

“Congratulations,” you faked a bright smile. Sarcasm was your strength.

Surprisingly, Jungkook held his hand out to you. You frowned in confusion, but found out he wanted to shake hands; so you did. His skin felt cold, not really surprising to you, telling from his looks. After locking eyes, you wanted to pull away but the grip around your hand tightened in an instant and you got pulled closer to him. Being on the verge of feeling his chest above yours, he let out a loud breath.

“Thanks. I can also tell, you’re different than other girls here,” he whispered despite the loud background noise.

You deciphered his words after reading his dry lips, to which you could only roll your eyes, again. How often you’ve already heard that sentence, it was surreal. Did men really think that these words were a way to trick women? To make them feel special? Well, you had been one of them as well, way back when you were younger and naïve. But that was in the past, you’ve troubled through so many men already, you could tell when they wouldn’t have good intentions on you. Just like right now.

“You know, I can read people too. And I can tell you’re a real talker, aren’t you?” you said.

You felt his fingers around you loosen, what you immediately took as a chance to slip your hand away.

“What do you mean?” Jungkook asked, but you were so sure he knew exactly what you meant.

“I mean,” you took a deep breath, already being exhausted of needing to explain it, “you only talk much. Talk girls into sleeping with them, with your sweet words, making them feel special and vulnerable. They think of you as the perfect and noble man, with enough money on top of that.  
But it’s just talk. Nothing else. Aren’t I right?”

Jungkook raised his eyebrows at first before he started laughing right at your face. Was he laughing because he was mocking you or because you were right and he needed to play it off?

“I’m disappointed and hurt you think it’s only talks. What about my handsome look?” he said after calming down.

“How arrogant,” you said under your breath.

Then his still cold fingers gripped your chin to look him directly in the eyes when he lowered at you.

“Well, isn’t it true? Am I not handsome to you?”

You hissed, “You can be handsome all you want, when you’re just the same as any other man in this club here.”

He smirked, “I’m not.”

“You become more arrogant the more you talk, honestly,” you spat out, starting to feel disgust by some point.

“But the girls love it, my dear,” he said right back at you, feeling so full of himself.

You bit your lower lip as you were starting to slowly lose your patience. You squinted your eyes at him and spoke, “I don’t.”

Goosebumps were all over your arms when he suddenly placed his thumb on your lower lip, his iciness rushing through your blood.

“You seem like a challenge to me,” he stared at your lips now.

You couldn’t move one bit, no matter how much you craved to run away from him. Jungkook seemed like he actually needed that challenge, to let him know he could get any woman he wanted to, no matter how unreachable she seemed to be. Just for the status, just for his ego.

“I could go on about how much money I have, how many cars I own, how big my villa is and all about my prosperity. Would you love to hear that?” he continued, realizing that you were frozen under his touch.

“No, that doesn’t impress me one bit,” you finally said.

“I also have a whirl pool,” he added, as if that would change your whole mind.

Now you took force and whipped his hand away from your face, as it got ridiculous.

“Wow, that’s so amazing! Bet I’m gonna let you take me home with you and then we’re gonna have pool sex,” you spat out, the sarcastic tone couldn’t be overheard.

Jungkook laughed out loud, the only thing you could possibly consider lightly warm about his features. Then he reached out his hand again, asking, “Then, my lady. Shall we go?”

It was his acerbic reply that finally reached your limits in annoyance.

“I don’t even know why I’m wasting my time here with you,” you said.

Meaning, you would’ve wanted nothing else but to walk away. But something – you couldn’t figure what – kept your feet anchored to the ground that subconsciously made you actually want to stay. To talk to him, to be at his presence.

“I don’t know either, but seems like you like wasting time with me,” Jungkook winked casually.

You couldn’t deal with his ego anymore, it drove your mind to insanity. Out of all the men who have tried talking you into god damn stuff, you thought you’ve seen it all, but this man right in front of you was on a whole other level.

“Well, are you wasting your time with me as well? Because if yes, then we could just go back to our places, you know,” you said.

“It’s not wasting time when I know you’re gonna come home with me later and let me fuck you in the pool.” His cocky voice would forever stay in your head.

“I don’t fuck on the first time meeting someone, don’t get your hopes up too high,” you replied.

Now he leaned back onto the wall, his eyes pointing up to the ceiling as he spoke, “Yeah, yeah, and I have heard that line a thousand times as well. You could believe it at first but not anymore when they’re in your bed, spreading their legs wide for you.”

“That’s too much information,” you held your hands up symbolizing him to keep his talks down.

“Don’t be so prude,” he said.

You hated it. When men called you prude. Best believe, you were far from that. You just weren’t interested in his sex life to have to listen to the girls he laid. You didn’t know him, there was no point for you to listen to his player life. Why was that being prude? God, men really think they know it all, you thought to yourself.

You didn’t want to reply to that, so you stood there observing him observing you. The silence wasn’t awkward at all to your surprise, but you couldn’t and wouldn’t want to endure his presence much longer.

“Look, if you’re interested in getting laid, there is my friend Hana over there. She seems more interesting and probably more appealing to you,” you pointed your finger at the narrowing crowd, where Hana would probably be found somewhere.

You knew Jungkook wouldn’t just walk away from you, searching for your friend and then fuck her. His ego was too big, he needed to reach you because he already targeted you. But you needed to know why that was. The question was lingering in the back of your head the whole time already. Now you were excited for his answer.

“But I don’t want her, I want you,” he said.

How boring. You thought he would talk and list down everything pretty that came to his mind just to make you feel special and vulnerable. But looked like he wasn’t easy.

“Why that?” you asked, trying to get an answer out of him.

It wouldn’t be that difficult you thought, you wanted to see his tactics. To actually hear what those girls get to hear every night here. Would be fun to experience that in the point of view of a neutral person, for once.

“No exceptional reason,” Jungkook shrugged, smirking shyly.

Okay, now you got it. He did it on purpose, obviously. You didn’t show any big interest in him so he wouldn’t give you what you actually wanted. Damn, he was pretty good at reading people. Probably because you were too obvious about it. Nevertheless, this would be a fight between two hard covers, wanting to see who would get defeated first. Seemed like fun.

“Wow, you try to get me in bed and this is all you say? I’m flustered, really,” you nodded throwing him a fake smile.

“Who said I wanted to get you in bed?” Jungkook fired right back.

That little bastard. The playful tension raised quickly, only making you eager to defeat him.

“You’re not being honest with yourself right now,” you said tilting your head to the side.

Jungkook chuckled, “I am.”

Unexpectedly, he gripped your waist with his both hands, letting you shiver once again at his coldness, and pulled you close to him. This time your chests touched and you looked up at his face.

“Then, this move surely proves that,” you cocked up one eyebrow.

His lips formed a half smile, “You guessed it.”

Jungkook moved his hands slowly behind your back and suddenly you felt warmer. The coldness from his touch disappeared in an instant, making your skin heat all the way up. No way you were flustered right now.

“What is it, hm?” Jungkook’s eyes darkened and locked yours.

You licked your lips as you realized they were left dry by now, and cleared your throat. Something was definitely teasing on you but you didn’t want to admit it.

“Nothing,” you looked away, repeating that word in your head over and over again.

“You’re getting heated. Sure it’s nothing?” he tilted his head to search for eye contact.

When you suddenly felt his hands slide down behind you all the way to your ass, you felt tensing up excitedly the first second, but the next you pushed him away as reaction. There was no way he’d get what he wanted. No way. You said you wouldn’t play along and that was a dear word you’d want to hold to yourself.

“Yes, Jeon Jungkook. I am so sure it’s nothing,” you said taking a small but significant step back from him.

He pushed his tongue into the side of his cheek, glaring down at you with squinted eyes. If he was annoyed, mad or upset, you couldn’t tell. But it definitely wasn’t something positive.

“Okay, then,” he pushed his fists into his pockets, not leaving his eyes off you.

You swallowed hard, “I’m not interested in this.”

“Sure,” Jungkook snorted, looking to his sides.

“If you excuse me,” you took a step forward, wanting to escape.

But you should have known better when he gripped your wrist, only reminding you of the first time he did that not too long ago. You filled your lungs with enough air to be prepared for what he was about to do next. But you didn’t even look back.

“You’re just playing hard to get,” Jungkook said sharply, the arrogant look appearing in your brains. You were pissed by him and his attitude of not knowing to let a woman go. You’ve had enough, so you escaped this grip in the most aggressive way possible.

Before leaving him behind, before hurting his ego right there, you hissed, “If I’m playing hard to get, then I guess you just have to try even harder.”


	2. The Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You unluckily met Jungkook again. But the interest in him peeks on you.

„Hello, how can I help you?“ you smiled at the surprisingly handsome man, who was standing on the other side of the counter.

He flashed you a shy smile right before smashing a black briefcase onto the table – thicker than you have ever seen – and bringing big contrast to his over friendly appearance. Not leaving your eyes off his moves, the client opened it up and turned it around for you to see inside.

“I’d like to deposit this onto,” he paused to pull out a small card, then continued, “this account. It belongs to my boss.”

You lifted one eyebrow and needed a short second to take in what just happened within less than one minute. It was rare a client would just barge in with the biggest briefcase ever just to pay it into an account, even though you have already worked as a bank teller at the Bank of Seoul for some years by now and have seen the craziest things nobody could imagine. People knew a bank wouldn’t accept so much money that easily – apart from that, people would never want to give up so much cash from home just to deposit it on an account, where nobody even profited from it. So this moment was an unusual and crazy occurrence.

“And how much is that, exactly?” you asked, still friendly.

The man now gazed down at the money, looking like he tried counting it by just staring at it for a whole minute. Finally, he answered, “I think it’s about one million dollars.”  
You choked on your own spit for a second, trying to breathe normally again while you could sense the client gazing down at you as if you were an alien from a non-existent planet. He probably thought you were an incompetent person for this job, not acting professional enough in his eyes. It wasn’t like you have never seen that much money before, but to think that people walked around casually with so many numbers in their hands nowadays, almost threw you off your chair.

“I’m sorry,” you apologized quickly, cussing internally at yourself for not acting proficient.

You could see his dimples bloom when he smiled at you, telling you there was nothing to worry about. But they slowly faded away when you spoke, “That’s a lot of money, I can’t accept it that easily.”

“Why?” he asked concerned, now putting both of his hands on the edge of the counter, looking more serious than before.

“Because it’s our regulations. You know, it’s not an everyday occasion someone walks in to bring so much money. I’ll need to do a quick background check. May I see your ID first?” you replied, now satisfied with yourself for catching up on being professional.

The client handed it out in an instant, watching you carefully as you took the two cards you were given and typing in the necessary stuff into your computer. You frowned when the screen showed you the needed account, saying it belonged to some institute called “Agma”. What was this name out of all the names you could name an institute? It wasn’t easy for you looking at the name, the word Devil repeating itself in your head while there was literally one million dollars in front of you. Nevertheless, you needed to do your job. So, to check if the man in front of you was even authorized for this account, you looked at his ID.

Kim Nam Joon.

Giving your desktop a quick glimpse, you confirmed he was on the authorities list.

“Thanks,” you pushed the ID back to him, “Now Mr. Kim. Can I ask of you to tell me where all of that money arose from?”

“Ummm,” the man, Namjoon, clutched his chin in between his fingers as he fought his way through thinking.

“It’s from the casino, I think that’s what my boss said,” he finally answered, widening his eyes at you.

As soon as you heard the word casino, you knew you wouldn’t be allowed to accept any of the money he brought. If it was money from laundering, playing or any other illegal actions, you’d have to escalate it to an intern department who took care of cases like that. But this situation right now never occurred to you, so you weren’t sure how to react properly.

Namjoon noticed you struggling with your own thoughts, so he said, “Wait, I’m going to call my boss. He can clear this up.”

You simply nodded, hoping it would solve all of it; you were overtaxed as of now.

“Hi, Jungkook. Yeah… I’m in the bank right now, trying to deposit it, but the young lady won’t let me… I don’t know, she said she needs to do a background check?” the client talked on the phone, not leaving his eyes off yours.

“Jungkook, I don’t know. Can you not… Just come by? You know it better than I do… Jungkook, please.”

Suddenly, you were eager to hear more because something about this whole telephone conversation woke your instincts, something about that name Namjoon kept repeating. You were sure, you have heard that name somewhere sometime, but where and when? And why was it affecting you?

“Yeah… Okay, see you shortly then. Sorry and thanks, Jungkook,” Namjoon finally finished off the call.

He turned back to you while you still couldn’t let go of that name, but he informed you that his boss, so-called Jungkook, would be here in a few.

 

-

 

“Now, now. Look who we have here,” an all too familiar voice spoke, and you turned your head from the computer screen.

Now you knew those bells in your brains rang for a reason – Jeon Jungkook, the apparently rich man who thought he owned everything, was standing right in front of you. Again. You definitely weren’t happy about this meet again, as his cocky expression only reminded you of why you rejected him in the first place. He was dressed the same as that night in the club and you assumed he probably wore that every day, since now you found out he was a boss. He probably wasn’t lying at all, talking about his prosperity. Still, you had no interest in his whirlpool or his money. At least you thought so.

“You can go now, Joonie. I think it was a great idea you called me here,” Jungkook watched Namjoon nod and walk away, then caught your eyes again with a smirk.

“I thought I’d never see you again,” you pressed your lips together, forgetting you had to get your job done and not to continue that little game.

“Well, you always meet twice in a lifetime, honey,” he winked leaning his elbow on the counter.

You rolled your eyes at the nickname and at the most cliché saying you have ever heard. His eyebrows were frowned, letting his eyes look even darker than you could remember, as he scanned you from head to waist – well, because you were standing behind the counter he couldn’t see you fully.

You shook your head to get out any thought about his persona and focused on getting what you were supposed to.

“Can we go back to all this money? I need to know where you have it from, so I can deposit it,” you said, leaving your face in a state of no emotion – even though you were a little bit daunted on the inside, but he surely didn’t need to know that.

“Can we talk about this in a meeting room? You know, I don’t want all these other clients here to hear of my business,” Jungkook asked.

You clenched your jaws as you were sure if you did that, the conversation would end right somewhere else than you planned it to. But he was your client, and the client is king.

“Sure, if you don’t plan on killing me there,” you smiled at him, immediately regretting your sarcastic comment.

But he laughed again, and you found if he would have done that more often, he wouldn’t give off such a cold presence at all.

You closed the counter and stepped out to lead Jungkook to a meeting room in the back. The click-clack of your high heels echoing softly off of the marble floors and the hem of your tight skirt pulling up dead-slowly with every step you made caught Jungkook’s full attention. He definitely enjoyed following you behind, until you stopped just to catch him staring.

“We’re here,” you unlocked a door and gestured him to walk in and take a seat.

The meeting room was big, too big for solely the two of you, but you found it would be okay. You’d just have to get through this, take notes on potential red flags – and if there weren’t any, just pay in the money and you would be done. Hopefully that would work.

“So,” you inhaled enough air because you knew this was going to be strenuous, “because of our regulations, you’ll need to tell me where that money came from. As I already said. Your employee, Mr. Kim, told me it was from a casino. Is that true?”  
You were ready to hear whatever illegal backgrounds, so you could just escalate that and the account would be closed. Maybe Jeon Jungkook would even be sued. Then, you’d never have to see him again, which made you excited for it, though you didn’t even know why that was your first thought out of this conversation.

But you weren’t prepared for, when he said, “You mean _my_ casino.”

Jungkook softly coughed, leaning back in his chair just to wait for your reaction. Was he really going to act arrogant and cocky all over again? Just because of this? You didn’t have time for his little games or whatever he had in mind, you just wanted to get your work done.

“So, that means you own the casino called ‘Agma’ and you got this money from there?” you probably sounded dumb asking him that, but you needed to get every single detail confirmed.

“Exactly. I’ll explain since you look confused right now. People pay drinks as well as some other useless things in cash, but we keep that money in our safe. And every once in a while we come to deposit it on our account. I think it was destiny that today I sent out my clumsy Namjoon for the first time, so I could have the honor to replace him,” Jungkook smiled, which made his face lighten up. For a very short second though.

Perhaps, he did it on purpose, talking this way; perhaps, his characteristics were just like that. But for sure, it made you feel impatient all over again, reminding you of the night in the club. Though, there was that feeling creeping up inside of you over, which was curious and was too stubborn to lose all your shit now and quit this conversation. Why the hell were you feeling that way?

“Hmmm, so ‘Agma’ is a company run by you, I see… But it wasn’t in your client profile. Did you mention that when you opened the account?” you asked, trying to get the train rolling back onto the professional rails.

Jungkook let his eyes wander across the grand room, “Yes, of course. I mentioned everything.”

You couldn’t fully believe him due to his actions, but you made sure to take notes of that. It was your job, and in the end, if Jungkook was the one ending up lying, he’d also be the one to wander in jail if someone ever found out. You knew this way of thinking wasn’t policy in your bank at all, but you wanted to get rid of him as fast as possible. But did you really?

“Ah, I guess it was a sloppy co-worker then, who didn’t complete your profile. Annoying,” you chuckled frantically.

“Hope you complete it then. You need to finish what you started.”

Now Jungkook leaned forward, rested his elbows on the glass table and was kneading his hands, eager to see your reaction.

But you honestly didn’t know how to react. Were you supposed to react in the first place?

“What do you mean with that?” you asked.

He breathed out saying, “That night. You started the flirt, but then you just left me there.”

“ _I_ started it?” you moved back in your chair, crossing your arms in disbelief.

“Yeah, you looked over to me the whole time. I knew you wanted me, but you just left. Do you know how stupid I felt?” Jungkook tilted his head, and you couldn’t tell if he was serious or not.

Now this was a side of the story which was overwhelmingly new to you and definitely not something you’d ever expected to hear. But right about when you were thinking of an answer, the little grin in his cheeks was telling you he was playing. So, you decided you’d play along this time.

“I’m so, so sorry for hurting your feelings. Must’ve felt heart breaking being rejected for once in your life-time,” you said, pulling a sympathy face.

Jungkook scratched the back of his neck at your answer – not in that nervous kind of way, but in a way in which he was thinking of how to backfire. You were sure he was still about getting you, he wouldn’t give up yet, not when he had the ultimate luck of meeting you again today.

“You know what,” Jungkook now pointed his finger at you, “You’re annoying. You’re brutally annoying. You annoy me so much.”

“Am I supposed to feel offended now?” you asked, grinning to yourself.

“Maybe, I don’t know. But you’re annoying. You know why?”

“No. And I don’t even want to know. If I am that annoying, you could just leave. I got everything I needed,” you shrugged at him.

But as foreseen, he wouldn’t stop just yet. “It’s because you’re still playing so hard to get.”

“Hmm, let me see. I told you I wouldn’t sleep with anyone meeting the first time, and I didn’t sleep with you. So, as I said, you’re just not trying hard enough. I’m not down for some halfway shit where I have to leave the morning after. If you truly want me, you’ll need to show more effort if you want something serious. But I guess a man like you could never do that,” you finished him off excellently, no doubt to that.

Jungkook was left speechless by now because of course you knew he knew it was the truth. He wouldn’t be capable of building something serious. Perhaps, you were wrong. But just like him, you were good in reading people.

“I have to admit, those are some striking words,” he locked his eyes with yours, shutting down his play mode, “Then, how can I show off that effort?”  
You were surprised by the earnestness in his question, but to consider a truthful answer to give him would be absurd. If you were to give him what he wanted to hear right now, he would just get what he wanted, namely you for one night.

“Mr. Jeon, that’s not something I can just say. Otherwise it’d be too easy for you, right?”

“Oh, please call me Jungkook. And well, you’re right,” he intervened his fingers with his own.

You were definitely confused by his change in behavior. _I mean, he’s still cocky and stuff but why did he even ask that?,_ you thought to yourself while scanning his undeniably handsome face.

“Why are you so hung up on me?” you asked, remembering you didn’t get an answer that night when you tried to figure it out.

“Like I said, no exceptional reason,” Jungkook answered, cocking up an eyebrow.

His black hair fell over his forehead to which he stroked it back up again. His skin looked soothing like honey and his devilish smirk was locked in your brains. That he was this cold but good-looking made everything harder than you expected it to be.

“Okay,” you started packing the small amount of papers in front of you back into your file, then said, “we’re finished here. But I have one last question.”  
“Yeah?” his voice gained in pitch, too obviously showing his excitement.

“Why did you name your casino ‘Agma’? It’s so unusual and it creeps me up honestly,” you asked finally.

After seeing that name on your display for the first time, it made you feel uneasy, even though you didn’t know why exactly. It was just a name, you thought, until you shortly found out whom that company’s name belonged to. Now you just needed to know, otherwise the curiosity would kill you.

“Hah, looks like you’re still interested in me,” Jungkook said, fitting his suit jacket to show off his arrogance. There you go again.

“Yeah, now just answer me.” You rolled your eyes. You swore to God, if you were to see him ever again, your eyes would just be stuck in the back of your head because of him.

“I’ve been called the devil since I was a child. It just stuck to me, you could say, it’s like my second persona,” he told you without hesitating.

“Why that?” you leaned forward as you were nosey to hear even more about it.

You didn’t even realize how hypocritical you were acting just now; telling him all about how you weren’t interested in him, but here you were, asking questions about his private life. Well done.

“I’m sorry, but that story is too long and probably too harsh for someone like you to endure it,” Jungkook said.

You should’ve known better; you shouldn’t have asked anything. For the first time, he was the one hurting your pride, even if it was for the slightest bit. But you sensed that this wouldn’t be over just yet. Not from his point of view, and not from your point of view.

That being said, Jungkook stood up clutching the briefcase full of money tightly in his hand and looked down at you. You followed his action and faced him now, standing at an unbelievable big distance apart from each other.

“I’m taking the money with me, I’ll come back another time to pay in. So I can see you again, you know,” he winked at you.

You faked another bright smile. “Yeah, sure. Will definitely be pleasant.”

You gestured him to lead the way out, but as he was about to open the door, he said, “Ah, I almost forgot. Now that I’ve already seen where you work, you could also visit me where I work. This Saturday preferably.”

Finally, Jungkook opened the door and looked back at you with an unpredictably shy but confident smile on his face, before he walked away. To your own wonders, you did give his offer a thought while you heard his heavy steps slowly fading away in the distance.

 

-

 

“Y/N, are you sure, like sure sure sure, you want to go there?” Hana asked, but didn’t turn around to you one second.

She was too busy picking out the perfect outfit for tonight’s event, even though she was the most concerned about it. It was typical for her, no matter if a night would end in a disaster, the most important thing for her was that she looked good while the disaster took place.

You, on the other hand, were already dressed – in some tight high-waist jeans and a nice blouse you bought recently – and laid on the bed, waiting for your friend to finally pick some clothes. While she talked on and on about how unsure she was about going there, you picked your phone and searched for the occasion on the internet to read it out loud to her one last time, so she wouldn’t flip out.

“’This Saturday only. Special event - Roses Night. Women in pairs get free roses as well as a chip with worth a bet of 100 dollars.’ I don’t know, honestly. Now that I read it out loud five times for you, it sounds idiotic,” you said, keeping your eyes on the black and red colored website on the phone screen.

“It doesn’t sound trustworthy at all to me. Especially with that name. ‘Agma’… The devil out of all names on this earth. I bet the night will end devilish,” Hana whined as she finally turned to you, gesturing her giving up.

She let herself fall down on the bed next to you and the pile of clothes that was built by now. The both of you sighed out loud.

“I know, but we need to go there. I just want to figure out a thing or two,” you admitted.

Immediately, she jumped up in curiosity and looked at you with widened eyes.

“Why? What things?” she asked, now eager and excited to know the reason behind going to a mysterious place like that. She knew you wouldn’t go without any reasonable aim.

You hesitated a bit, but you couldn’t resist telling her, she was your best friend.

“Well, you remember that guy you told me to flirt with the last time in the club?” you asked.

Hana squinted her eyes, her brain working hard to try to remember anything from that night because she was too drunk to memorize. But when it clicked, she jumped up again in excitement – unnecessarily in your opinion.

“He owns that casino,” you simply said, which made her lose her mind completely.

“OH! YES! So, in the end you did talk to him!” she clapped her hands one time, looking like a proud mom or anything, then continued, “He truly seems like a fine man, owning a whole casino and shit. But honey, then you will definitely need to wear something else than _that_.”  
Her finger pointed down at your body, almost in disgust before she threw herself right off the bed to search through the whole wardrobe again, to find the perfect outfit for you. You shook your head slightly in disbelief of how much energy and will that woman owned. You loved her so much.

 

-

 

There you stood, feeling the most expensive and exquisite with the tight red evening dress, as the bright red neon lights of the letters ‘A G M A’ above you fell right over your figure. You took in the atmosphere, as you were surrounded by similar looking women – in your opinion even more beautiful – and mostly black suited men. They were classy, too classy for your own standards, but tonight you’d be one of them.

“Let’s go inside,” Hana said, waving her hair back and looking like a goddess in your eyes while doing so.

Even if you wouldn’t get to see Jungkook tonight, there was still Hana by your side, which was the most important. You knew she loved things like this, things that made her feel so exquisite. If she’d have more money, you were sure this would be her second home instead of the poor club’s dance floor.

You nodded with a bright smile and the both of you took your way to the entrance, the tall and broad man standing in front of it greeting you sheepishly. You’ve been in there for less than a minute, and there was a nicely dressed man – you guessed a waiter – approaching you two. He held a plate with drinks, which he offered to you.

“My ladies, welcome to the exclusive Roses Night. May I ask if this is your first time here?” the man questioned, his voice sounding the most comfortable to your ears.

“It is,” Hana quickly answered as you saw her cheeks heat up. She had already laid eyes on him, that’s how uncomplicated she was when it came to men.

“Then, I welcome you even more. If you head straight this way, you’ll come by some beautiful guys who will give you the promised roses and a bet worth of one hundred dollars,” he said pointing to that direction.

The both of you thanked him sincerely and each took a glass of champagne before walking off. As that waiter promised, you reached the honest handsome men in all black suits, who distributed the roses and the chips. Again, you thanked them and you could sense their eyes on your back as you stepped into the hall, where the whole amusement took place.

“God, Y/N, now that we’re here I’m so excited!” Hana couldn’t stop herself from smiling widely as she squeezed some skin on your arm.

“Ouch, stop! I know, I’m too,” you laughed away the sting on your arm but you were being honest.

You have been to a casino before, but to a massively different one from this. There had been a lot of young people, you would say they were almost children, trying to win some money but in the end just lost them. They were kiddos, acting all childish around the slot-machines and other games. That’s why you thought you’d never enter any casino ever again, until Jeon Jungkook crossed your ways. And he proved you wrong this time. As you and Hana were walking around, you saw a lot of mature people, elder but as well as younger ones, playing their games the way you could never imagine it to be possible. They had so much class, they knew what they were doing with flicking their wrists over some cards and chips with such high aesthetics. You were sure no game would end up in a fight or in blood, because that’s everything you remembered from the last casino visit.

“Where do you wanna go first?” Hana’s eyes swerved through the whole hall, not knowing where to start off the night.

You followed her actions, not to find out where to begin, but rather to look out if Jungkook would be found somewhere. He was the only reason you came in the first place.

“I’m not sure, how about we go watch that poker game over there? There are many people, it may seem interesting,” you batted your eyelashes at her, knowing she’d be down for it.

She replied with a smirk and the two of you immediately took moves on getting there. Once you reached the table everyone seemed to be interested about, you saw Hana pushing through the people softly as she wanted to see the whole game taking place on that table. You were just fine with standing behind, getting only a small amount of view from the game. You’d rather find Jungkook than watch some people throwing cards around.

Hana gestured with her hands for you to come over to her but had given up after trying a few times when you kept shaking your head, silently telling her it was fine. You took the first sip of the champagne, letting the rich taste prickle on your tongue and just then you felt a tapping on your naked shoulder.

“I’m surprised you really came,” a low toned voice spoke, which you knew too well, and you could almost say you missed it.

You turned around to see Jungkook standing in front of you, wearing a fiery red suit instead today. Gotta follow tonight’s concept, right?

“And I’m surprised you found me in this massive crowd of people,” you said, tucking your hand in your hip. You were impressed, no lie.

Jungkook let you see his warm laugh again, and the more you saw it the more you considered him as anything else but an asshole. Too bad, he couldn’t change the first impression you had of him, it would always be stuck on your mind.

You could see his eyes wandering from your face right down your whole body, taking in every single curve you presented in that dress. It affected him in the most ways, you could tell from his teeth biting down on his lip. He was being too obvious.

“Can I tell you something?” Jungkook asked, taking a step closer to you.

Only when you looked down at his body nearing to yours, you realized the perfect match of the color red almost connecting the two of you.

“Sure,” you said, looking him back in his dark eyes.

The man had a lot of going on in his mind, you could tell. He didn’t know what the right words were to tell you what kind of cinema played in his head when he gazed down at you. He would have to stay polite because he knew otherwise you wouldn’t be having him.

“You look out of this world,” he finally said, your chest starting to heave up and down when it effortlessly touched his.

You swallowed hard at his compliment, and you felt just as he described you. So noble and rich, probably fitting into his standards now.

“Thank you,” you breathed out, trying to hide your sudden nervousness.

“How about,” his nevertheless cold fingers brushed over your warm cheeks, then clutched your chin softly, as he spoke in a voice almost seducing to your ears, “we go to my booth up there, so we can talk in private?”


	3. The Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got closer to Jungkook. Would you finally win or lose the little game the two of you played?

“Isn’t this view up here beautiful, Y/N?” Jungkook asked.

He put his one hand into his pocket, the other held his glass of whiskey while he slightly leaned over the balcony booth, looking down at all the people amusing themselves.

“Y/N? I don’t remember telling you my name,” you said, being a hundred percent sure of it.

His lips turned into a half smile when he spun his head to you. “But I remember your name badge on your blazer very perfectly. I mean how could I forget such a beautiful name, I’m not even sure why you didn’t want to tell me in the first place.”

You looked up to the ceiling, nodding slowly with it because of course he’d say something like that. Of course, you forgot you wore a name badge at work and of course, he had seen it. Dumb question.

“Sit down,” Jungkook said.

You sank into the soft and comfortable leather sofa and Jungkook only a few inches away from you. You felt your heart beat speeding up when you watched him taking a sip from his probably too expensive whiskey. There was definitely something about him, which influenced on his presence very strongly; something between hotness and coldness. It was affecting you more than it probably should have, but you neither couldn’t nor wouldn’t want to leave. In the end, Jungkook was more interesting than you have always talked yourself into thinking he wasn’t.

“To be honest, I didn’t expect you to come,” he said, pouring down the last bit of his glass.

You hesitated answering. “Me neither.”

He tilted his head, catching eye contact with you and no matter how many times you tried to look away you couldn’t escape his gaze. “Then, why did you come?”

You pressed your lips together in fear of telling him the truth. The fear, that he would’ve laughed at you when you would tell him that you wanted to know the reason behind his behavior – shortly said, that you were interested in him after all. Still not chasing after his money or the status, but after him as a person.

“I thought it’d be fun to do something else for once,” you stuttered, and he knew you were lying.

He chuckled in amusement, probably thinking all over again how hard to get you were playing. Well, if it had to be, you’d play along for as long as it was necessary.

“But I’m glad you did.”

You just sat there in silence, looking at each other while both of you sensed the tension between you heating up slowly even though you weren’t doing anything at all. But it was because of him, definitely. If all those rich men were like Jungkook, then you’d understand why all of those innocent young girls were so stupid to fall for them. But still, something told you he was still different from the others, telling from the way he was acting towards you. Perhaps not. You couldn’t let him fool you this way, you’d have to restrain yourself from getting even closer to him, before it was too late. But how was that possible, when that red suit fitted him perfectly and his fiery eyes sunk straight into yours?

Jungkook noticed your thoughts wandering off, so he broke the silence. “You know, I sit here every time the casino is full. Like right now. But usually, I come alone.”

“Oh, is that another way to make me feel flustered? As if I believe you,” you raised an eyebrow. Even though his words marked in your chest, you didn’t want to believe it was the truth. It couldn’t be.

“Believe it or not. I’m an honest man,” he raised his hands, trying to prove his honesty.

You let go of it immediately and asked, “Why do you do that?”

You poured the glass of champagne down, all at once. On the grounds that you weren’t the biggest fan of drinking, you felt it burning down your throat. But when you proposed that question, you knew he’d talk and talk, and you’d ask even more questions, and eventually he’d ask some things about you too. Meaning, this conversation wouldn’t end just yet, and you weren’t prepared for it, at all. And alcohol was surely a way to help you through it.

“Because,” he paused, looking into the distance as if he was nostalgic about something, “it’s amusing to watch all those people. I’m a busy man and being up here at weekend’s nights relaxes me.”

“Why that?” You didn’t even let him breathe one second when you questioned him.

His eyes locked with yours again, but this time they weren’t cold at all, they gave you some kind of comfort. Strangely.

He answered with his teeth showing, “Those people are dumb. All of them. They bet with so much money, but end up losing it all in the end. I’m the only one profiting from all of it because the sales are brutally high.”

You were on the point of rolling your eyes, again, but held yourself back. There he was, talking about money again. You thought there was maybe a more emotional reason behind hiding up here at weekends, but he was talking about money again. You should stop thinking that way, he was nothing more than arrogance and greediness itself.

But before you could finish dissing him silently in your head, he continued, “And so it makes me feel less dumb. I have made so many stupid decisions and I still do them. I can’t get out of them.”

“Is lying to women to get them in bed one of them?” you asked sarcastically, as you couldn’t take his answer seriously. He was the best example of rich people having first world problems.

But he shoved his tongue into his cheek, and you found out he probably did that every time someone hit his weak spot.

“Yes,” he solely answered and looked away from you.

Your mouth was left dry as you didn’t expect that answer coming from him. You thought he was all proud of every girl he took home one night and sent off again the next morning. But hurt was the only word to describe how he looked like in that moment.

“Wow, I’m sorry, I didn’t think-“

“You didn’t think I have feelings, right?” Jungkook turned back to you.

“No, it’s not that. I just didn’t think you’d call it a bad decision to sleep with every woman you literally can,” you answered with a furrowing face.

“It’s kind of part of my job.”

Now you were totally blown out of your mind. “You mean, you do it for money?”

Jungkook shook his head and you were a little relieved when you saw a smile forming on his face. “No, definitely not. It’s… I don’t think I can tell you, actually.”

Now he was the one hitting your weak spot, as you were disappointed in not getting what you wanted to hear. But you eventually put up with the fact that he’d probably stay as mysterious as he was acting now, so you wouldn’t get your hopes up too high.

“It’s fine, it’s not like we’re that close for you to tell me personal stuff,” you shrugged in response.

In that very moment, he placed his firm hand onto your thigh, squeezing it only the slightest bit, only as much as it was needed to make you shiver. Even though the cotton of your dress separated your bare skin from his, he probably felt his touch sending hotness through your whole body.

“Right. But what if I want us to be _that_ close?” he asked, sounding more serious than ever.

You hoped it was the alcohol that made you hear and feel things you weren’t supposed to or prepared to for. Swallowing hard at his question, you didn’t know what to answer. Everything happening right now wasn’t anything you had expected before entering his casino.

“I’m- Umm- What?” Your hands were covered in sweat and your lungs wouldn’t stop breathing heavily. Hopefully, he didn’t notice.

“Okay, that was too straight forward for you,” he chuckled, but casually slipped his butt nearer to yours, your knees touching each other.

“Let me start over.” His hand slid up your thigh for one inch, and if he had gone any further you would’ve whipped it off of you, but he didn’t. Instead, his fingertips glided to the other direction, down to your knees. “I heard bank tellers don’t earn that much nowadays.”

Now, he definitely confused you the most he could. One second he talked about you two getting closer to each other, and the next he started talking about your job.

“What?”

“Do you like your job? Be honest with me,” he gazed into your eyes, lost himself completely in there.

You hesitated because why should you tell him about your job when he didn’t want to tell anything about his? But his beautifully dark eyes nagged at you and for the first time you couldn’t resist.

“Honestly, I don’t. Nobody does. We get treated like shit actually,” you whispered, not wanting to realize that you really entrusted your work issues to Jeon Jungkook.

You looked at him unsurely, waiting for him to say something. But the long silence was telling you that you’ve probably said something wrong.

“But I mean, who loves their job?” you added, chuckling and hoping it’d make the situation less awkward.

As a reaction, you expected words – maybe some comforting ones – but definitely not any action. Right then, his fingertip started circling around your knee dead slowly, giving you an intense gaze as his lips curved into a smile. “I do love my job, a lot of people do. Your job just doesn’t suit you.”

You pressed your lips together as his finger dug deeper into your covered skin, leaving you almost breathless at how something trivial like this could make you feel things you shouldn’t feel in the first place. Especially when it was Jeon Jungkook causing it.

“I… guess so,” you stuttered.

Jungkook now definitely knew what he was doing to you and what kind of impact he had on you. And you knew too, what he wanted to reach with it – he was still chasing after that one thing. But would you be able to hold back any longer?

Except the noises of loud laughs and tinkling glasses below the booth, there was nothing to be heard between the two of you. Not even your breaths, as neither of you wanted the other to hear the desire and lust that was nevertheless lingering in the air.

“C-can you stop doing that?” you asked, pointing your eyes at his fingers on your knee.

Hearing that only made him put even more pressure on your leg. What else could you have expected.

Jungkook pulled closer to you, if that was even considered possible. His face being only inches away from yours now, you could hear his undeniably heavy breathing, hoping he still wouldn’t hear yours though.

“Why? Because you don’t want it to affect you?” he breathed out, the warmness of his voice brushing right over your lips.

“It doesn’t affect me.” But you were exposed, when you gulped.

You felt his hand wandering up your thigh. “Then should I do as you said? Try harder?”

“As I said?”

“Those were your words. Don’t you remember?” He smirked.

Of course you remembered. How could you forget rejecting the probably most desired man in city – Jeon Jungkook. But wonders were questioned in your head, why you didn’t whip his hand off of you. Why you have done that in the club, but not in that moment.

You merely stared into his eyes, hoping the closeness wouldn’t lead him into leaning forward for a kiss. Because then, you would’ve lost a game you never started playing intentionally. But defeat is defeat.

“Acting again,” he whispered as his other hand suddenly gripped the back of your neck, yanking you closer. His lips were right at your ear, sending goosebumps over your naked arms. “Even though I can feel how hot you’re getting.”

Jungkook wasn’t wrong, that man knew what he was doing. Your eyes rolled up to the ceiling, thinking about how sensual his dark voice suddenly sounded. But the thought lasted shorter than your body would’ve liked it, too bad.

“Jungkook…”

“Mhmm?”

His cheeks felt unbelievably hot on yours, making everything more difficult.

“What is it exactly that you want?” you asked. This time you restrained yourself and gotten back into a more serious tone.

He pulled away, and you almost sighed at the loss of sensing his warmth against your skin. His hand stopped moving at the middle of your thigh, and you realized that only seconds have passed by, what felt more like hours to you.

“I want _you_.”

“For what?” you asked the probably dumbest question you have ever, but only because you already knew the answer. You needed him to say it himself, you needed to hear it.

His body split away from yours, and he looked into the distant again.

He spoke, “We’re actually looking for a new employee. And I think you’d like it here more than at your bank.”

Jungkook always said things you weren’t expecting or weren’t prepared for, and it seemed like a vicious circle. No matter how many times you’ve tried to get him to talk about something, he’d switch lanes. But this definitely hit the limits.

You stood up in anger and somehow in disgust. For one, only one, second you have actually thought about giving up in that little game of yours. He could’ve turned out completely different than you’ve always imagined, but he was still that man you have taken him for to be.

“So, all of this just because you needed to hire someone? Is that how you approach girls you need to hire? Is that why you sleep with so many women?” You admitted to have raised your voice a little bit too much when you noticed a few heads from the crowd lifting up to look around who was shouting around like this. But you just couldn’t hold back.

You weren’t even angry at him, more at yourself, for letting you come all the way here just to find out he’s been using you this way.

“Hey,” his voice changed to surprisingly soothing. Jungkook stood up to take your waist and rock it roughly against his.

You swallowed hard at the gesture and wanted to escape but he gripped you tighter. He had you there.

“You misunderstood,” he simply said.

You still tried to escape from his arms, but without success. “I think I understood everything perfectly. And I don’t want to be one of them.”

“Listen to me,” he started and you were surprised by the tone of earnestness he had put on again. “I didn’t mean it like that. I never hire any of my employees this way, whether they be women or men. I’m still professional, you know.”

“Then, why would you want to hire me? I didn’t even apply,” you hissed at him, not understanding anything as it didn’t make sense to you.

Meanwhile, you have given up on trying to get away from his grip, so he had softened his hold around you. “I know. But you told me you get treated like shit at your job. And I just want to offer you something better. I know how it is working on a bank, as I’ve been there myself. But I treat my employees like human, which you’d deserve.”

You frowned in confusion. “But why? Why do you want that for me?”

Jungkook chuckled and looked away. There was something about his quiet laugh, something that made you want to believe him as you hoped he was honest. But you knew you’d get yourself into something bigger and deeper than it seemed it would be. Something that made you feel uneasy.

“You keep asking ‘Why’, you know?”

“I know. It’s because I want to know.”

“It’s… Just because. I have no reason, but I feel like you’re something else. I feel like I’m really going to try harder,” Jungkook finally said, lowering his voice at the last sentence.

Finally, you heard what you wanted to hear. But now that it was said, it seemed so unbelievable to you. Still, it made the pace of your heartbeat speed up, and your mind was frozen – which means you almost let go of the cord you were holding onto for so long. You nearly fell, but you were smart enough to keep grasp of a fiber, even if it was so thin it wouldn’t be able to hold your weight much longer.

“Are you blushing right now?” He scrunched his nose, and you thought you didn’t see clearly. You have never thought you’d see Jeon Jungkook do something small but cute like this.

But you couldn’t even respond, your throat was too dry and your cheeks too heated – in short, you were embarrassed. His hand reached to put strands of your hair out of your face and stroke them behind your ear.

“I’m being serious, Y/N. Come, I’ll show you around this place, there’s much more to see,” he said to which you nodded as if you were in trance.

-

You have been walked through the whole casino, if you weren’t mistaken, and that hand in hand with Jeon Jungkook. He led you through the big play hall you have been before, then he showed you some separate rooms in which gentlemen from higher classes could enjoy their games with more privacy. You guessed, he had shown you every corner possible and he was all excited while doing so.

“Why are you showing me all of this?” you have asked in the middle of an empty hallway, before entering another room he wanted to show you.

Jungkook stopped and looked down at you. In this lively light you have finally gotten to see his face more precisely, noticing small but unique details of the features he offered. But most importantly was, you could see his shy half smile even brighter. “I don’t think you realize how you question literally everything I do.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just really curious,” you bit down on your lip.

It was brutal, actually, how drastic the behavior between the two of you has changed in solely a few hours. Jungkook didn’t open up to you – no, you could probably dream of that until forever – but he was definitely being sincerer. Which had also caused the tension to never stop rising. It felt more like a rocket wanting to finally fly out to outer space, but the both of you were wondering when it would finally burst.

He curved one side of his lips. “I told you I want to hire you. Which means I need to show you around, right?”

And for the first time you dared to pull at the hem of his eye-catching jacket, only slight enough for him to notice. “And when will the interview take place?”

The fact you really considered doing this, was crazy – but you were hypnotized by him. Jungkook has made you clear by now, that you needed to slip out of your way too comfortable shoes and start walking barefoot. When did you let another man influence your thoughts this way?

“Oh, the interview,” he chuckled and took a step nearer to you. “I think that will be the grand finale of tonight.”

You would’ve laughed along but the both of you stopped when his face was suddenly a few inches away from yours, again. A kiss has never been so close, the heat between your legs never so great. Only one inch…

“Hey, Jungkook!” a voice shouted, echoing through the very empty hallway.

Jungkook immediately pulled away from you, but it was too late, the other person already arrived at the scene.

“Ya, what are you doing here?” you heard the man say, and you couldn’t figure out if he was just surprised or if he was actually disgusted.

But when you finally looked up you only saw a lazy face observing you from head to toe, but showing no emotion while doing so. His hair was black, just like every single piece of clothing he was wearing. Then, his eyes fell back on Jungkook, sending him a small smirk which you could catch.

“I’m busy as you can see, Yoongi,” Jungkook answered, tilting his head.

The other man now took a step back, showing respect to the both of you. “I see, I’m sorry. But Tae needs help with number 18.”

“Number 18 again? Ugh,” Jungkook rolled his eyes and stroked his forehead forth and back a few times, until he continued, “Tell him to wait. I’m sure he’ll know how to get a hold of him, right?”

The other guy, Yoongi, was being gazed at with such fierce eyes, he couldn’t even say No. Looked like Jungkook didn’t have that impact only on women.

He scratched the back of his head. “Uhh… Yeah, sure. Don’t worry.” Then, his eyes fell back on you. “But can you at least introduce me to this gorgeous woman here?”

You would be lying if you said you weren’t flustered the slightest bit. Jungkook caught your lips smiling and your cheeks blushing again and he figured that those words probably weren’t something you heard often.

“Yoongi, that is Y/N. I met her at the club some time ago and we ran into each other again. Now I’m showing her around,” Jungkook paused, taking in what he said and realizing what he was really doing. He couldn’t believe it himself, and telling from Yoongi’s expression he couldn’t either. “And Y/N, this is Yoongi. He works for me and is my best man.”

After that, Yoongi stretched out his hand to you and you sincerely shook it. “Nice to meet you. I have to say, Jungkook loves to bluff about his casino – with every right, to be honest – but I have never seen him showing a girl around. I guess, I’ll see you often then.”

Yoongi’s eyes piercing through yours were telling you how earnest he was. You weren’t sure if it was the alcohol knocking you out of your senses – even though you haven’t drunk that much – or if the feels in your stomach were overwhelming you, but the blood couldn’t stop rushing to your cheeks. And everywhere else.

“Yeah, thanks, Yoongi. You can go now,” Jungkook broke the somewhat awkward situation.

Yoongi just winked at you and walked away the fastest he could, leaving you and Jungkook all alone again.

“So, I’m special, huh?” You raised one eyebrow, toning it down to a cocky voice.

His finger stroked through your hair, playing with single strands of it. “We’ll see,” he whispered, “how well you’ll do on the interview.”

“Didn’t you say you had more to show me and that the interview would be the grand finale?”

Jungkook chuckled. “Yeah, but I can’t wait any longer for it.”

You simply nodded as his subtle scent suddenly hit your nose, making your feet dwell in pain as you couldn’t stand properly anymore – one, because you have been in those high heels for way too long; second, because your knees felt weak. And you were glad when he grabbed your arm softly to drag you a few meters more until you reached a door. You were pushed inside, you could almost say in an aggressive way, but you were more than turned on he did that.

The room’s lights were dimmed, and it was equipped with antique furniture, very classy. Jungkook locked the door behind him and the quick change of expression on his face would’ve scared anyone, but you weren’t afraid at all. At this point you wondered how you got yourself into here, and what Hana was doing all alone out there. But then you reminded yourself, there was nothing to worry about as she always found a way to connect with people. Now you just needed to worry about yourself being in this situation, you have no clue of what would be going to happen.

“Sit down, please,” Jungkook offered you the chair, which looked more like a throne to you. “Do you want to drink something?”

He already walked over to the mini bar, pouring himself another whiskey. But you shook your head, “No, I don’t drink that much. One glass was enough.”

You heard him chuckle as well as the ice cubes in his hand tinkle against the glass as he walked back to you to take place across you. After sipping on his liquor, the whiskey was placed on the wooden table, which separated the two of you.

“Alright, my dear. Let’s begin with the interview then.” Jungkook leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knee and loosening the tie around his neck the slightest bit.

“Are you hot?” you asked, leaning back into the seat instead.

He did it again – shoving his tongue into the side of his cheek. “Maybe. How about you?”

“Hmm, not at all.” You tilted your head and smirked.

His hooded eyes not only observed you, but rather analyzed your dress from shoulders all the way down to your legs. It wasn’t a help, to neither of you, that your shoulders were exposed the most, only thin strings holding your dress high enough it wouldn’t expose any more of your cleavage.

“What a pity, I would’ve offered you to take off your dress. I wouldn’t mind,” he whispered in a raspy voice.

“Oh, really? You wouldn’t mind your eventual future employee to sit half naked in front of you? Don’t you think that’s against the rules?”

Then, he smirked devilish. “Rules? When it comes to you, I’d break all of them.”

You swallowed hard, feeling a heat rushing through your whole body, straight down to the pit of your stomach.

“Anyways, let’s start with my questions.” Jungkook raised his eyebrows and took off his jacket the next second.

The white shirt fitted him tightly, wrapping around his muscled arms perfectly. It didn’t make it easier, unfortunately, and you couldn’t help but stare at it. That he had noticed immediately.

“Why do you want me to hire you?”

You started laughing at the question. “Are you serious? I don’t even know what job I’m applying for.”  
During the tour through his company you have seen many girls actually, every few of them doing something differently. But you didn’t have any clue, for which of these jobs Jungkook could’ve wanted you. Would you end up being a bar woman, or would you just stand at the entrance and look beautiful while greeting the guests?

“You’re right,” he chuckled and shook his head in disbelief of himself. “Okay, then let’s say you apply for a bar woman.”

“Bar woman? Are you kidding me? That’s very degrading,” you answered quickly.

He rolled his eyes. “What’s so degrading about this? Then tell me what you want.”  
But what did you want?

“Hmmm… I think I want to be one of those girls who just stand there, and do nothing but look good,” you replied after thinking for a while.

“Are you sure? Those are promoters, and my best women in the house. They bring me a lot of guests. You do know you’d need a lot of points for your appearance?”

You weren’t sure if he was teasing or making fun of you. You knew you had some issues with how you talked about yourself when you looked into a mirror. But not now, you wouldn’t let him diss you this way.

“Well, don’t you think I have a lot of points for it already?” You raised your chin, and leaned forward the slightest bit, just enough for his eyes to land on your chest. But you weren’t to give him more sight than that. “And be honest. You said you are an honest man.”

“I guess I can’t lie to you since I said that,” he bit down on his lower lip, being too obvious again. But it seemed like he didn’t care about that.

“So?”

“You’d be the most gorgeous girl I’d have in this house, then.”

You smirked to yourself, confidence and the feeling of small victory shooting under your skin as you leaned back and crossed your legs. “It’s so obvious you’re desiring me, Jungkook. You know that?”

“The same goes for you, my dear.” He tilted his head, reaching for his glass to take another sip. “Let me switch up the questions a bit. If you don’t mind, of course.”

You nodded and you felt your heart pounding faster, not knowing what awaited you next.

“Have you ever had sex before?”

Hearing that, you choked on your own spit and couldn’t help but cough at it. Your before relaxed shoulders tensed up and your back straightened in a shoot. You were surprised at the dramatic change in subject and at the straightforwardness he seemed to carry with himself.

You watched his finger trail along the sharp edge of the glass, meanwhile the ice cubes had melted. No tinkling anymore, just the noise of your heavy breath. His jaws clenched and he watched you with a serious face, waiting patiently for you to answer without wanting to ask twice. But you were quiet.

“Y/N, you are the only woman who didn’t sleep with me after the first glance. So, I’m asking you if you have ever had sex before,” he added after the silence had become unbearable for him.

“I did have sex before,” you finally answered.

The man curved his lips, putting the glass back on the wood and taking off his tie in an instant. He didn’t put it away, but kept it in his hands just to let it play and wander in between his fingers – something about that made your throat tighten.

An almost moaning “Oh” escaped his soft looking lips.

“Is that even relevant? I mean, why do you need to know that?” you asked, nevertheless being sure he’d be annoyed of you questioning everything again.

Jungkook slipped forward in his chair, his knee hitting the table which caused it to move one inch forward, enough to hit your leg too as a chain reaction. You flinched at it, and you didn’t dare to look into his eyes anymore.

“Because it turns me on to know.” His voice had gotten to the darkest point it could have.

“What?”

He slipped forward again, causing the desk to hit your leg again, and you guessed you had no other choice but to look up at him – to look into his pitch black eyes.

“I have thought about you for a long time since you rejected me in the club.” He paused just to take in your body once again, in fear he’d never get to see it again. Then continued, “And I have asked myself a lot of things. Maybe you were a virgin, maybe you were just really hard to get.”

Your lips parted in disbelief. “And _that_ turns you on?”

“No. It turned me on to speculate about it. To speculate about the moment when I’d finally have you under me. If it’d be your first time and I’d have to be especially careful or if you already have experience and would be a total freak. My imagination, which includes mainly you, turns me on.”

It was undeniable, you were aroused by now, especially at his eyes glaring at you as if he’d reach your soul with it. Even though you felt how wet your panties have gotten, you didn’t want to admit it, not even to yourself. He knew you’d be wrapped around him sooner or later, but why did you find it so difficult to admit that was actually something you wanted. In the end, you were really only _playing_ hard to get.

“And what are you going to do about it?” you asked, your chest heaving up and down in a too obvious fast pace.

He finally put down his tie and you were relieved you wouldn’t be distracted by it anymore. Though, the next he did was opening the first two buttons of his shirt, which surely didn’t make it any better.

“It’s getting really hot in here, don’t you feel it too?”

Indeed, you felt it. And it didn’t help your dress reached to the floor.

“Uh-huh,” your throat barely brought out.

The only thing you could focus on right now was the tiny surface of his exposed chest and how it immediately had an effect in between your legs. You hadn’t even fully realized that he stood up by now, not until his burning hot fingers gripped your chin to look up at him.

“Stand up, my dear,” he said in such a calming voice, you couldn’t resist. You knew he would become irresistible for you from now on. Looked like the thin fiber wouldn’t hold you much longer.

You followed him across the room until he stopped in front of a bigger table, which you assumed was a desk to work on. He grabbed you by the waist and swayed you around so your ass hit the edge of the table.

“Uh-huh? Is that how you talk to your future boss? Why are you so absent?” he said, surprising you.

You swallowed down the lump in your throat and managed to fire back, “Who said I’m going to work for you?”

Jungkook chuckled, this time shoving his tongue into the edge of his mouth, giving you the perfect preview of it. Something simple like this made your mind go crazy. You knew he was teasing on purpose. But the game was still on, even though you were torn between the victory and the defeat – which the latter seemed more likely considering the situation you were currently in.

“I did,” he answered, this time harsher.

Just then you realized you’d have no chance anymore, so you supported yourself on the desk as you leaned against it, making yourself look even smaller in front of Jungkook. He looked down at you, making it seem as if you were under his control.

“What is it? You can’t stand straight anymore?” He squinted his eyes at you, knowing the answer to his question already.

“No… Because my shoes are killing me. Don’t think you are the reason,” you answered, raising your eyebrows as you watched his expression turn mad. He’s had enough, you could tell.

But instead of shooting some words right back at you, he kneeled down in front of you and moved his hand to your ankle. Without saying anything you watched him doing the same thing he did to your knee, putting more and more pressure on it with every second. He gave it up after some time and brought his hand up higher, dragging the hem of your dress with it. His eyes never left yours and you’ve never known that something like this could make your knees weaker again.

“Let me help you,” he whispered and with his other hand, he pulled at your heel so your foot slipped out of it quickly.

His hands started massaging your foot a little bit, enough to almost make you moan. It was a shame, how his touch alone could make you feel this high already. You could catch a glimpse into his shirt as he bowed a little bit more, which he obviously seemed to do on purpose again. How long would you be able to endure his teasing before you exploded?

While his one hand helped you to get out of your other shoe as well, his other hand slowly slid up along your leg, squeezing your flesh every now and then. Your dress decided to go with his moves again, meaning it left your skin exposed with every second.

“Your skin feels so hot, my dear,” he said, his eyes catching your legs now. “Is it because of me?”

“I guess you know the answer,” you replied, not wanting to admit anything you felt at the moment.

He squeezed your thigh, digging his nails into your flesh, speaking, “Yes. But I need to hear it.”

Your breath hitched, giving an immediate reaction. “Yes… Because of you.”  
Jungkook didn’t dare to go up higher as he was satisfied with your answer. His lips parted and he watched your eyes roll back in lust, when he slipped his hand all the way down, but this time scratching into your skin softly.

The next second you knew, he stood in front of you again, pushing one leg in between your knees. You were sure to feel the hardness that was built by now in his pants, pressing against your leg. And you were sure he could feel the burn in between your thighs, hoping he wouldn’t feel your wetness though.

Both of his hands cupped your cheeks and it felt too good to be true to be held by Jeon Jungkook. Now you understood all those girls, because now you were one of them – even though that was something you have promised yourself to never be. But here you were, being so close from losing the little game. You didn’t know if you could even consider it as a defeat, because you haven’t felt this good and wanted in such a long time.

“When was the last time someone fucked you really good?” he asked, pressing his forehead onto yours.

You weren’t even surprised by this question anymore. “I’m- I don’t know.” But you couldn’t give him an answer.

“Don’t tell me you have never been fucked real good?”

The way he talked made you realize that nobody has ever talked to you this way. Nobody has ever tried to seduce you with words, nobody has ever tried teasing you like this.

“I guess…”

You were stopped from finishing your sentence as his lips finally touched yours, but he didn’t kiss you. He just let you feel his softness, sort of teasing you even more.

“That was one of my speculation, too. That no man has ever given you what you really need and deserve. Is it true?” he whispered, making you breathe in his warmness.

You didn’t dare to speak, you just nodded in reply. And he smirked to that.

“My dear, they did you wrong. So, so wrong. I could give you better,” his voice deepened and almost disappeared at the last word.

The tip of his tongue reached out and licked at your lower lip, wetting it enough to make your mouth finally escape a small whine. As reaction, his hips pressed harder into yours, and his lips crashed onto yours. It was as if you were reincarnated, when you replied the kiss with your own lips. After seconds passed by only shyly nagging at each other’s lips, your tongues started to take part in it, dancing over each other deliciously. Electricity blasted under your skin and you had forgotten everything around you. You only focused on each other, the kiss turning into a hungry make out, your bodies exploding into fire.

His hands left your cheeks, instead wandered all the way down your naked but burning hot shoulders, pulling at the straps of your dress. You pulled yourself closer to him, dragging at the third button of his shirt.

The button was open.

The straps fell to the sides of your shoulders.

The cord you’ve been holding onto let you fall completely.

And you lost.


	4. The Staff Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gave Jungkook's offer a shot - but thinking you could just enter the staff room was the wrongest decision you've ever made.

“But that doesn’t mean you lost,” Hana said munching in between her words and it sounded more like a question rather than a reasonable conclusion.

You looked down at your bowl, pricking around in the small cut fruits, deciding you weren’t hungry at all. After sighing the heaviest you could, you finally replied, “I know, I didn’t sleep with him. But it still feels like defeat.”

“Honey,” she switched her tone as well as your bowls, leaving an empty one in front of you, which finally brought you to raise your head and give her your full attention. “But for him this game was all about sleeping with you, which you didn’t. So the kiss was only… sort of giving in but not fully. Aren’t I right?”

The pout in her lips made you weak as always and you couldn’t resist but shake your head in disbelief. No matter how hard you always tried, she always ended up convincing you somehow. You smiled at her, showing you were thankful that she always had your back and cheered you up.

After you watched her finishing up your bowl as well, she asked, “But what about the job though?”

“What do you mean?”

“Was he serious about that? Or what-“ She shouted now from the kitchen as she wanted to wash up the bowls, but the loud ring tone of your phone left her sentence unfinished. “Who is it?”

You stared at the digits on your phone, leaving you clueless as you have never seen that number before.

You picked up, whispering a “Hello?” into the speaker, shrugging over to Hana, who in the meantime has come back to the dining room.

“Hello, my dear, it’s Jungkook,” the other person answered in a calm tone. The tone, that had made you feel things you weren’t supposed to.

Your eyes widened and Hana immediately rushed over to you, her gestures hectically asking who it was. All you could do was trying to form his name with a silent mouth only, while you tried to focus on listening what Jungkook was even talking on about. It seemed like she got it, when her eyes widened too and didn’t hesitate one second to press her ear close to the phone, so she could listen too.

“Uhh, sorry. Could you repeat that?” you asked, giving Hana a slight punch on her arm because she distracted you.

His little chuckle at the other end of the line made you shiver. “I only asked how you were doing and if everything’s fine.”

“I’m fine, but wait. Where did you get my number from?”

“I’m Jeon Jungkook. I think that says it all,” he replied, and you could literally hear his smirk.

Cocky and arrogant as he always was, you saw Hana roll her eyes to which you had to grin quietly.

He immediately continued as he probably knew you wouldn’t comment much on his reply. “So, are you sure you’re fine? I mean after you just went off last night…”

 

_Your body was getting filled with more and more lust, if that was even possible, when his soft lips traced along your jawline making their way down to your neck. It has been unimaginable, for the both of you, to be here, to be doing this. You enjoyed it, and it was the first time you had admitted it, at least to yourself._

_A low groan escaped Jungkook’s mouth when you didn’t just open his shirt, but rather ripped it apart and dug your nails into his burning skin. His body was defined, just as you had imagined it, and through the dimmed lights his sweaty skin was glimmering in a delicious and sweet looking caramel tone. You needed more._

_“Do you like what you see, my dear?” he husked over your skin, still marking your chest._

_“Maybe,” you answered, but the small whimper in your tone wasn’t to be overheard and it surely had exposed you._

_You heard Jungkook hum under you, feeling him lowering inch by inch and his hands wandering to your back, being so close from pulling at the zipper of your dress._

_“God, I want to taste more of you. So, so bad,” he whispered and then stopped every single move just to look up at you._

_Just then your eyelids flew wide open, as it made a halt to everything that was happening at the moment._

_Jungkook gazed at you a few more moments, trying to figure out what you were thinking about. Then he asked, “Would you let me?”_

_“Jungkook,” you moaned slightly, even though he still hadn’t moved one inch._

_Now he straightened himself and stood in front of you again, giving you a look from above, which made your eyes wander to the floor._

_“All I need to hear is that you want me. I’m not about non-consensual sex,” he said and brought his hands to your cheeks, trying to make you meet his eyes._

_But you couldn’t. Everything had crashed, in just one second. You were actually glad somehow, that he stopped his movements just to ask for your consent. If he were to continue recklessly, you knew you wouldn’t have been able to stop the neither of you, careless “Yes’” would just fall out of your mouth._

_But in that moment, you had realized this was everything you were trying to avoid in the first place. No matter how hot the thought was and no matter how aroused you were because of him, you told yourself you wouldn’t lose. So you wouldn’t._

_“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be doing this,” you finally replied hectically, pulling up the straps of your dress in an instant._

_Even though you still didn’t dare to look up at Jungkook – as you felt shame and regret wash through you – you felt him making a furrowing face. To be honest, you would’ve wanted it like nothing else. And you felt bad for him, to lead him so far and then just crash all his hopes and fantasies. But if the circumstances would have been different, you were sure this whole story would have ended differently._

 

You swallowed hard because of course you were fine, but you thought you were done with him after the kiss had ended. The least you expected was him to search for your number and call you to check if you were fine. Still, a tiny sparkle in the pit of your stomach lightened up.

“You couldn’t care less, Jungkook,” you replied, gaining a ‘Damn girl’ expression from your friend.

He sighed, not even hiding how frustrated he was. “But I do care, Y/N.”

“Why? Can’t you just let go that you won’t get me in bed?” you answered, Hana nodding next to you showing her support.

You had to admit, it wasn’t as easy to say this as it was when you were in the club. Not after you voluntarily had seen him again, not after the tension between the two of you rose quickly, not after you had let him kiss you. But it was probably for the best if you took distance from him.

“Ugh,” he sighed again, “I actually wanted to talk to you about the job.”

You looked directly into Hana’s still wide open eyes, and you didn’t even blink once.

You stuttered, “Oh. You were really… serious about that?”

“Of course. I’m an honest man, remember?” he answered, and you could feel his warm smile through the phone.

“Yeah…” you lowered your voice and slowly stood up, suddenly wanting to talk privately to Jungkook.

Hana squinted her eyes at you, not wanting to let you alone as she was sure you’d do something again that would only lead you to the feeling of defeat all over. And that just after she had convinced you to get over it.

Your lips formed a “Sorry” and when you finally sat down on your own bed after closing the door behind you, you sighed.

“What’s the sigh for?” Jungkook asked.

You hesitated if you should just tell him the truth about how you felt or if you should let it slip. After thinking for a very short moment, wanting to comply him as an honest woman, you answered, “It’s just… I’m not sure what all of this is and why the eff it happened.”

Jungkook didn’t even hold back his laughter at your concern, which made you nothing else but confused.

“Wait, are you serious?” he asked, after he finished laughing and breathed out loud.

“Actually, yes,” you answered in a low tone.

You heard a groan and then a small chuckle again, “Sorry. But it sounded funny. I’ve never heard a woman say something like this.”  
Your breath froze and your expression frowned. “Sooo… You’ve never had someone talk to you about their concerns and feelings?”

And then it was quiet. You could even hear Hana washing the dishes, which was unbelievably scary in that moment.

“Jungkook?”

“Mmhm. So you have concerns? About what?” he finally said, dodging your personal question like a pro.

You coughed multiple times, trying to make up time to think about what to say or even what to feel about this situation. It couldn’t be Jungkook never had a real conversation about feelings and problems. And if it really was true, why would he want to know now if you had any concerns?

“Well, about us and-“

“ _Us_?” his suddenly dark voice interrupted you.

You bit on the inside of your cheek. Of course, you couldn’t allow yourself to use expressions like that. It wasn’t like you and him could be considered close enough to call you two ‘we’.

“Sorry, I mean, just the whole thing between you and me. It’s-“

But Jungkook cut you off again. “You and me?”

“Aah, Jungkook,” you whined into the phone, sweat starting to lay over your hands. “What? ‘You and me’ isn’t okay either?”

“No. I just realized I liked ‘us’ better. Now continue,” he said, unexpectedly, and you couldn’t figure out how he truly felt about it since his voice revealed nothing but emptiness.

You took a deep breath and had to clench your fingers tighter around your phone, otherwise it would slip out of your sweaty layer sooner or later. “Then… I don’t get how we could meet like that, and then again –  even though I rejected you, twice. Now you’re offering me a job that is a thousand times better than my current one. It’s like there’s a hook in it.”  
Another silence led through the line and your nervousness made your fingers scratch the backside of your phone. You probably shouldn’t have said anything. You didn’t want to come off as if you were attached to him.

Just when you were about to pull back your statement, you could hear his breath again and you were relieved, knowing well he was about to say something.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“Well, that is the main problem. _Can_ I trust you?” you asked back, being zero percent sure if this was the right answer. Hana would’ve killed you instantly if she had heard this conversation.

“You can, I promise that. But that doesn’t say if you do,” Jungkook said, his voice revealing a touch of soothe.

“Then, I do.”

His short chuckle told you he was relieved – whatever it was that weighed him down – but you were too. It was as if he was there, next to you, your skin heating up slowly due to it.

He spoke, “That’s good, my dear.”

You smiled to yourself, not even realizing that this actually made you happy. This ended in a way you could never have imagined to be possible – probably neither of you. As you noticed this phone call was everything else from his usual attitude, you said, “It’s amazing how you let go of your arrogance for this.”

“Well,” Jungkook chuckled, immediately changing the tone of his voice, “don’t ever expect this again. And I guess I can say you’re going to start working at my casino?”

You didn’t even hesitate to answer, “Yes.”

“Good, good. I’ll text you the exact date and time. I already talked with Xiomara, she will guide you through your first day. Consider it as a trial. After that we can discuss all details and the contract,” he stated, sounding as if he was stressed and had to hang up very soon.

“Xiomara?” You wanted to make sure if you heard correctly. Not a very common name in Korea, you must say.

“Yes, I have known her for years and she’s my best promoter.”

You swallowed hard, automatically started to imagine how she was probably Latin and how good she must have looked like, which made you feel uneasy. Would you really be good enough for a job like that?

“I have to get going now. See you then,” Jungkook said, his phone already more distant from his mouth and he hung up.

 

-

 

Jeon Jungkook [11.46 PM]:

This Saturday, 6 PM at the casino. Wear something black.

 

“I’ll go to sleep then, good night.” You put your phone back into your pocket, leaving Hana behind on the couch.

She lifted her head from the pillow, looking over to you through hooded eyes. “Already? We’re free tomorrow.”

“I know, but I’m tired,” you lied.

“Who was that text from?”

You pulled at the hem of your shirt, showing off your obvious nervousness. “What text?”

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, then sighed, “You got a text from someone and now you’re immediately going to sleep. So, who is it, huh?”

“It’s… umm…”

“Oh, no, wait! I know!” She said, wiggling her eyebrows. “You’re sexting, huh?”

You opened your mouth in disbelief and couldn’t help but burst out laughing at that question. “Yeah, no. Good night.”

You turned around, your cheeks flushing red at the actual thought of sexting. You have never tried that before and didn’t ever think of it at all. You knew Hana was more of a person to do that, she was also the one who had a lot of partners. You weren’t against it – on the contrary, you were all for it. You had always admired her confidence and her open mind. But in opposite of her, you just weren’t the type to have many partners as it wasn’t anything you desired at all. You couldn’t even remember when you had kissed a man the last time – apart from Jungkook just a few days ago, of course.

You rushed over to your closet, looking and searching for anything black that matched the high standards of the casino. Pants, shirts, blouses and skirts were thrown behind you on the floor, as none of them were good enough to be considered worn on the upcoming Saturday.

Just when you were about to give up, you eyed a dress – in black, glimmering with few sequins. Taking it out, you held it up high and scanned it from top to bottom – very critically. It was undeniably short, the décolleté was cut very low. Looking at that, it was ironic that the dress had even enough cotton to cover your arms. The sequins were spread along the hem of the cleavage, which would definitely catch even more attention to it.

You analyzed the dress once again and decided to just try it on before you thought about it too long. As you slipped in, you managed to zip it yourself and your eyes caught the fiery red high heels in the corner of the room, which belonged to Hana. Good luck you shared the same shoe size. After slipping in them as well, you finally turned around to face yourself in front of the mirror.

To say your jaw dropped would have been an understatement. You couldn’t remember when you wore that dress, or if you have ever worn it in the first place. But now you knew why – because the dress hugged every single curve perfectly, which showed off very well. Even the smallest curvature was not to be overseen even though the dress was black.

On one side, you felt like the biggest slut in town, as you have never showed off as much as this. But on the other side, the dress was too classy to be considered slutty. It was probably just perfect for the occasion. At least you hoped so.

 

You [12:09 AM]:

I tried on a black dress, but I’m not sure if I can really wear this

 

Jeon Jungkook [12:11 AM]:

Show me

 

Jeon Jungkook [12:11 AM]:

No, wait don’t show me

 

You [12:12 AM]:

Why not??

 

Jeon Jungkook [12:13 AM]:

Is it revealing?

 

You [12:13 AM]:

Well… yeah

 

Jeon Jungkook was typing… But then he stopped. You stared at your phone, desperately waiting for an answer as you needed to know if this dress would be okay or not. You didn’t want to look dumb on the first day already.

 

Jeon Jungkook [12:16 AM]:

See. I’m your boss now. Sending pics like that would be against the rules

 

You didn’t even blink once, reading the message over and over again. You chuckled to yourself and shook your head in disbelief. He was the one to talk about not breaking rules.

Without thinking twice, you stood in front of the mirror, giving the best pose you could, and click – the picture was taken. Apart from your sleepy expression and no-makeup-face, you couldn’t deny the photo looked hot.

 

You [12:20 AM]:

*sent a picture*

 

You [12:20 AM]:

Just you know, when it comes to you… I’d also break all rules

 

You knew saying that was very promising, especially daring. Usually, you would never have sent such a picture with such a comment. But here you were, literally starting off to break even the tiniest rule of yours for Jeon Jungkook.

 

Jeon Jungkook [12:23 AM]:

That is wow…

 

You [12:24 AM]:

Only wow?

 

Jeon Jungkook [12:26 AM]:

Y/N, I can’t stop staring at that dress on your body

 

You [12:27 AM]:

So, you think I shouldn’t wear it? I don’t want to distract you at work

 

Jeon Jungkook [12:28 AM]:

Don’t worry about me… I think itd be worse to see other men stare at you

 

You [12:29 AM]:

Well, isn’t that part of the job? ;)

 

Your heart started pounding faster, and you felt it again. That special kind of feeling that rushed over and under your skin when you were at his presence the last time you had seen him. It was like ecstasy, you always fought against it, but in the end you knew you couldn’t resist. Poor you.

 

Jeon Jungkook [12:31 AM]:

You’re a little brat

 

Heat rushed straight to your core – just because he called you a little brat. This teasing was turning into a little game again, and you only hoped that it wouldn’t lead you too far so you would experience a feeling of defeat again. You couldn’t afford that a second time.

 

You [12:32 AM]:

So is that a yes for the dress?

 

Jeon Jungkook [12:34 AM]:

Yes, but then you’ll need to know what awaits you, my dear

 

You [12:34 AM]:

Sure. Have a good night, boss

 

And with that you knew, you’d have to be careful from now on.

 

-

 

Her skin shone in a bright gold, her white smile powerful as she reached her hand out to greet you. “Hello. Y/N, right?”

“Yes, and you must be Xiomara then,” you flashed her a smile too, an unsure one though.

“You can call me Xio.”

You nodded at her friendliness, your eyes now flew over her body, as the dark dress hugged her thick bottom and small waist undeniably gorgeous. She was perfect, you had to admit, and a small trail of jealousy rushed through you as you had nothing else in mind but to compare yourself to her. She’d be unbeatable, and now you understood why she was the best promoter here.

“You look beautiful, babes,” she said, twitching her eyelashes repeatedly as she analyzed you from head to toe.

You couldn’t hide your cheeks getting pink as you didn’t expect to hear that. “No, what. Thanks, but you’re really gorgeous yourself.”

Xiomara tilted her head slightly, her smile disappeared. She grabbed you by both your shoulders and spoke, “Listen, babes. You can’t afford to show self-consciousness in this position. That will people notice immediately. I mean you can play different roles, like the shy one, the go-for-it-all-one or the reserved one. Or anything else. But if you’re not comfortable enough, that won’t do any good.”

You parted your lips in disbelief, but only because it was the truth. She wasn’t harsh at all, you just needed to know that. From now on you had to take in constructive criticism. “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.”

“I can say you’re a really beautiful girl, so, tell me what your insecurities are. We need to clear that up,” she said in the voice of an angel, and you had no other choice but to already admire her.

You hesitated at first but gave in just shortly after. So you answered, “I don’t think I’m ugly, like, I felt so pretty when I tried on this dress. But it’s just walking in here, seeing you, makes me feel like something less. You’re just too gorgeous.”

Xiomara chuckled in amusement and her joy sparkled right over to you, which made a breathy laugh escape your dry mouth.

“I know how you feel. I always compared myself to others. But please, it’s not worth it. You’re beautiful on your own and you’re going to embrace that. After we get through basics, we’ll go out there together. And we’ll show them the fire that burns inside of us. Because that’s exactly what keeps this casino going. Alright?” She smirked at you, convincing you the fullest.

You felt like a little child, as you needed someone to guide you through how to gain more confidence, but you had a good feeling with her. She was certain and you appreciated that you even had the chance to be shown around by someone at first before you could dedicate yourself the fullest to the job.

Xiomara finally offered you to sit down as she had prepared some notes with the most important basics and tips, and you could tell the list was long enough.

 

-

 

The few hours you had spent with Xiomara flew by fast, and you just came to realize it was already past midnight.

“The casino is still so full at this time,” you commented after checking your watch.

“That’s just because of us,” Xiomara winked at you and you laughed her ways.

A group of men walked past you, and as you had learned, the both of you greeted them, asking if they were having a great time. You gained their eyes all over your body, making you feel flustered once again, which had happened countless of times that night.

“Were you just about to go or can I offer you some more champagne?” you dared to ask, reaching for the plate full of glasses behind you.

The tallest and most handsome out of the five stepped forward, gifting you with a heartwarming half smile as he dearly gripped a glass in between his large fingers. From the corner of your eyes, you saw Xiomara raising an eyebrow and smirking in satisfaction – you were surprised yourself.

“No, we weren’t about to go anywhere,” the man finally replied, scanning your body once again. You could feel he was in a trance.

Xiomara immediately took care of the other four guys as she was sure you’d be busy for some longer time.

“You’re doing great, you know what to do if he does anything to you that makes you feel uncomfortable,” she had whispered to you before turning around and leaving you two alone.

“Why don’t you take a glass yourself?” he smirked at you.

You put the plate back on the table behind you, smiling back at him right after, saying, “I’m at work, I can’t drink.”

“Oh, so you want to tell me you’re a good girl?” the black haired asked, obviously teasing.

You felt yourself getting hotter at his presence, discreetly trying to wipe off the sweat of your hands. But when you looked away from his chuckle to bring more excitement in the game, you eyed Jungkook. He was leaning against the bar, only reminding you of the night in the club when you realized he was watching you. His all black suit looked better than ever – mostly because you knew what harbored under the cottons – combined with his dark hair put up to the sides. You always asked yourself how he’d look like with his hair down, but you didn’t bother much; you loved seeing his full expressions. Shaking your head lightly, you turned back to the customer, trying to remember what you were talking about in the first place.

Suddenly, you felt the heat disappear when the man looked down at you, still waiting for an answer. You couldn’t possibly try to talk to this stranger about something nice, because knowing that Jungkook watched you, it wouldn’t leave you hot and bothered. Not when you knew what kind of affect Jungkook had on you.

The man lost his patience and snickered, “Can you at least tell me your name, sweetheart?”

You swallowed hard, and couldn’t get Jungkook out of your mind. You haven’t given him a single thought that night, but seeing him at the bar changed it all.

“Y/N it is, and I’m sorry but I have to see my boss now,” you smiled frantically at the stranger.

His eyebrow was cocked up in surprise; he had been so sure to get more out of you than only that, but he held up his glass, saying “Cheers then, Y/N.”

You walked off with no further comment, heading straight to the bar but Jungkook was nowhere to be seen there. You breathed out heavily, having a look out for him but you failed. Just when you were about to walk back to search for Xiomara instead, you felt someone tap your shoulders.

You turned around just to face a grinning Jungkook saying, “You were looking for me, my dear?”

“Not really,” you shrugged your shoulders just to tease him. But it was obvious you lied.

Jungkook nodded, his eyes darkening when they fell on your tight dress –  he was also having a hard time to hold back how he felt.

But he skipped over that part and stated, “You’re doing amazing so far. You really have it in you. I mean the men are drooling all over you.”

“Jealous?” you smirked, relaxing a bit more at his compliment.

With his tongue shoved into his cheek, he replied, “I would have been jealous if you disappeared with that man from before. But instead you came to look for me.”

Touché.

“I’m-“ You couldn’t find the right words to fire back, and his phone ringing was just the perfect timing.

Jungkook took a glimpse at it, his teeth disappearing into darkness when he excused himself. “I’m sorry, I’ll be right back.”

You watched him wander off with his eyebrows furrowed, looking really concerned and stressed as you haven’t seen him like this until now. You couldn’t deny you were worried the slightest bit and you watched him disappear behind the gate, which led to the long hallway where you had met Yoongi at.

You made no second thought to follow him behind as you were too curious. You entered the hallway, it being darker than you could remember and empty. Carefully, you took a few steps forward, hoping your heels wouldn’t be too loud to reveal that you actually followed Jungkook. There were so many doors, you couldn’t just enter every single one until you would find him. As the thought of this idea being ridiculous shot through your mind, you were about to make your way back to the play hall, but you heard a low shouting and other heavy noises, holding you back in your place. It lasted for a few seconds only, but it was enough for your ears to lead you to the door where these noises came from. The Staff Room.

Your hands were layered with sweat as you heard another loud noise, sounding as if someone threw things around. You were too curious, but more concerned, at this point to not take a peek. What if someone was about to get hurt? Now you could consider yourself as staff after all, right?

After being torn in between your over dramatic feelings and just leave Jungkook, or whoever was in there, alone, and looking inside, you finally dared to click down the door knob. You opened the door only the slightest bit, luckily it didn’t make any creaking noises.

Even though the door was open only a few inches, you immediately eyed a horizontal mirror at the wall. There were a few men around a table at the other side of the room, but you couldn’t find Jungkook and you decided this was enough. You wouldn’t want to get caught on your first day and end up as an intruder.

Just when you wanted to close the door again, you heard a familiar voice speaking, “You really want to die, huh?”

And your heart dropped below the floor, making your eyes widen just to see if it really was that person you had in mind talking. Then you could see the man who was sitting against the table stand up and walk around the desk. Everything was clear now.

It really was Jungkook, glaring down at an approximately same-aged man, who was tied to the chair he was sitting on. Your jaw dropped as well, and you held your hand against your mouth so you wouldn’t let out a single squeak. You tried to figure out what was going on.

“No! No, please not!” the tied man whined desperately. It looked like his life really depended on it.

Jungkook smashed his hands on the table, everyone around him staying calm except for the poor man, as he jumped up in fear. As if it wasn’t scary enough, Jungkook’s voice raised. “Then, why the hell didn’t you do what you were told to?!”

“Can I get a few more days, please?” the guy begged, tears forming in his eyes.

You closed your eyes for a second, trying to process what was actually happening and taking your time to realize this wasn’t just a dream. It was a nightmare looking at the scene and considering the situation, but unfortunately a real one.

Now Jungkook chuckled, and you opened your eyes just to see him nodding over at Yoongi, who pulled out a gun at that. Now you were left breathless, and you wouldn’t want anything else but to escape. But you were frozen, you couldn’t even twitch one muscle. You were stuck.

“More time? Where do you think you are?” Yoongi spoke, slowly raising the heavy looking metal and finally held it at the side of the man’s head.

You remembered Yoongi very well, and it was a shock to you that he could change the friendly tone in his voice to this scary and low one. In general, there were too many things right now to be surprised, mostly shocked, about. This definitely wasn’t something you had expected when you entered this casino to work for Jungkook. He had told you to trust him, and this was what you got for doing that?

“You might be number twelve, but I’m going to put you as number one on my blacklist,” Jungkook growled, being clearly annoyed by the man now. “Put the gun down, Yoongi.”

Now it was crystal clear what Yoongi had wanted from Jungkook when he had crossed your way last time you were here. He was also talking about having some troubles with number twelve, and now you knew what – or more likely, who – number twelve was, and what all of that even meant. You guessed there were even more numbers, which meant more people. And you still couldn’t process it; you still couldn’t realize this was happening. If anything, you had never expected Jungkook to be like this, no matter what the back story to all of this is. Had the man threatened Jungkook and now he wanted revenge? Or did something happen to Jungkook because of the man and now he needed to finish him off? _Just… What the hell is it that made him do this?_

You have lost your mind completely in the meanwhile, continuing to watch the whole scene with curious eyes. You couldn’t hold yourself back from doing this; your body wasn’t able to move one bit, even though your brain screamed and shouted for you to get out of there.

Now, Jungkook took off his suit jacket in an aggressive way, throwing it over the head of the tied man, gaining surprised faces from the other guys as well as a satisfied chuckle from Yoongi. He commented, “His whines give me head ache. And his ugly sobbing face as well.”

You swallowed hard at those harsh words and you couldn’t imagine what that man possibly did to Jungkook or anyone else there, to deserve this kind of treatment.

Now the boss walked across the room heading to the mirror, which made you pull the door closer to you, making the gap smaller as you didn’t want him to see you. Your heart beating like crazy showed that you should just shut the door and walk away but again, you couldn’t. Adrenaline shot through your blood, and you felt indescribably scared. Oh, what kind of things a person would do just out of curiosity.

Jungkook stopped right in front of the mirror, adjusting his tie and hair, to which the feeling in the pit of your stomach melted to again. You asked yourself how this was even possible after all you have just seen. Your throat started to itch and the air was too stuffy, so you were left breathless again.

“Now, I have someone out there who waits for me. I have neither the desire nor the patience to deal with you anymore. I’ll give you 48 more hours,” Jungkook said harshly, still looking at his own reflection as if he was in love with himself. Well, he probably was.

You bit on the inside of your lips when you heard him say that, as you were sure he was about to go back to the hall and look out for you, acting like all of this didn’t happen.

“Otherwise,” he quickly caught the time on his expensive watch, “Well… you know what happens otherwise. I’m reckless.”

The itch in your throat got even worse, as well making your stomach flip upside down at his words. Just when you thought things couldn’t get worse, Jungkook looked back into the mirror one last time, and then it happened – that thing you were too dumb for to avoid.

His eyes directly caught yours, and you didn’t know all of your muscles could turn into stone, but now they did. It was quiet, the other guys were just watching and waiting for him to leave so they could take care of the tied man. But Jungkook keeping the intense eye contact with you stretched out the time, making every second seem like a minute instead, at least in your opinion. And he just wouldn’t stop.

An expression washed over his face, which you couldn’t tell if it was madness or disappointment. You could say it reminded you of when you rejected him the first time, but it truly was incomparable. Nothing could compare to this glaring Jungkook was giving you right now.

His lips formed your name, to which a cold shiver flew over your spine – and you could not only see his teeth crunching but you could hear it as well. That regret and guilt rushed through you didn’t help at all, you knew you were done for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for all the love and support I'm already getting! I appreciate every single reader, especially the ones who express themselves! Love y'all xx


	5. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You left Jungkook for good, but hearing you were the last hope to save him out of trouble - it didn't make you think twice.

Drops of cold sweat marked your forehead when your heavy eyes finally dared to be torn open – somehow. Your eyes swayed through your surroundings in a drunken motion – the curtains dearly held the room dark as it was filled with stale air, which took your breath away, and your head ache ripped your skull apart when you realized you weren’t at home.

You hatched out of the stuffy bed sheets, only to see a wide men’s shirt sticking to your silhouette as if it was glued onto your skin. Disgusted by yourself, you opened the window and spread the curtains apart, and the sun light blinding you didn’t make you feel better at all. You decided to keep the room dark as it was, just as dark as your brain was in the moment, filled with literal emptiness. Your stomach cramped in the worst way possible as you tried to remember why you ended up in a stranger’s room in the first place.   
_Could it be…_

“I see you’re awake.”

The raspy voice interrupted your chaotic thoughts and your head lifted just to see Jungkook standing in the door frame at the other side of the room, holding a plate with orange juice and food on it, which made you want to throw up even more. Only at the second look you realized he wore tight-fitted jeans and a plain white shirt, his dark hair was down but a mess itself. Gone from his suited, arrogant, usual, look – he didn’t look no better either.

Your dry throat formed a clump and it itched – it itched and it wouldn’t stop; in fact, it didn’t stop since last night.

_Last night…_

“What am I doing here?” You took a step back, suddenly feeling anxious.

Jungkook knew very well what he was doing when he put down the plate carefully, keeping a big amount of distance from you. After making sure you caught his eyes and wouldn’t leave them, he answered, “Xio found you hiding under the bar… Drunk.”

He watched you frowning as you obviously weren’t able to remember anything. Then he chuckled silently, “Well, rather said, you passed out. Xio wanted to take you home but I said I’d take care of you.”

His words entered your ears and punched themselves through your whole body until they started hitting on your brain – but you just could not remember. “How can I know you’re not lying?”

Your voice revealed weakness, something you had never wanted Jungkook to see from you. But here you were, half naked and disgusted by yourself, while you didn’t even know how you ended up like this in the first place.

Jungkook’s fingers intervened with their own, kneading themselves over and over, being too obvious about his nervousness again. “You told me you’d trust me.”

_Right. Trust._

You fought a smile as an answer as drops of weakness showered over you once again. Your mind was somewhere wide out in space, and you couldn’t even try to understand why. Thousands of questions popped up in your head, disappeared again, and worse ones appeared. It was until that one thing entered your brain.

“Did… Did we…” you stuttered, not even wanting to speak out the whole thing.

“No,” Jungkook answered surprisingly calm. “I would never touch an unconscious woman, Y/N. Never.”

His eyes pierced into yours, giving you the feeling of comfort and telling that he was honest. You knew he wouldn’t do that, that’s how much trust you had in him.

“But… How come I was unconscious?” you asked, shivering at the fear of hearing what you had done. Or what someone might have done to you.

Jungkook lifted his eyebrows, moving closer to you, his presence making you feel warmer the slightest bit.

“Well, do you remember _anything_ from last night?”

You punched your brain cells internally for them to finally interact with each other and make an effort to let at least one picture appear in your head. And it helped, one picture by the other, slowly and blurry, but they came.

“The last thing I can remember is that you let me go,” you spoke slowly, lowering your tone with every word you said as you finally came to realize.

_Right. Jungkook had let you go._

 

_“Jungkook…” you breathed out heavily as your back hit the wall too harshly._

_He had your shoulders in his tight grip, not only forcing his fingers into your skin but as well his eyes into yours. You had never seen someone this upset – and even that was an understatement._

_His lips trembled when he asked, “What the hell did you think you were doing?!”_

_Your heart raced, and raced, and it wouldn’t stop. It took you long enough to answer, which you had realized, when the pressure on your shoulders got heavier and almost unbearable to you._

_“Answer me!” he almost shouted, those words repeating themselves in your head, until they finally triggered you to do so._

_“I’m… I…”_

_But you couldn’t find any words – anything, that described how you felt, how you came upon the idea to interrupt his business in the first place. You were caught in this place and you were scared of his dark voice trying to get something out of you; scared for life._

_“Do you think you can just barge in and-“_

_“I was worried about you!” you interrupted him as your voice finally came up strong enough to speak._

_And then his fingers loosened, but you could still feel the stings they had left on you, aching through your whole body. Blood rushed under your anxiety, but finally pumped your lungs with air again._

_Jungkook solely gazed at you with his arms hanging low next to his heavy-breathing body, as something suddenly took over him. His dark eyes thinned out, shimmered in the weak lighting, which made you dig your nails into your own skin now as you were about to go crazy – you needed to keep yourself sane somehow. He didn’t say anything anymore, it looked like he had calmed down. But the pain in his eyes was not to be overseen when he lowered his head to watch you scratching your own self._

_“J-jungkook…” you whispered, trying to gain his eyes back on you, to see and try to understand what was even going on with him at the moment._

_After a long and stuffy silence, he finally said, “You worried about me? You don’t need to do that, Y/N.”  
“But you looked so-“_

_“I looked so what?” He shot his head back up, backing away from you in a dead-slowness. “You need to worry about yourself right now.”_

_You swallowed at his words, not knowing what they meant. “What?” you asked, still trembling in your very own position, not daring to move one inch._

_“I want you to be safe, but that, you’re not going to be anymore if you stay with me,” Jungkook toned down, looking over to the door, which had lead you to all this trouble in the first place._

_“Now go.”_

_“B-but… Jungk-“_

_“I said go!” he raised his voice at last, coming off less harsh than he had probably expected._

_Still the words shot straight to your heart. But you knew he didn’t mean it – not when he couldn’t look straight into your eyes, because they would have revealed everything. Jungkook didn’t want to be like this with you, that’s something you knew very well. But how were you able to say something now? It was his word against your mute lips; and you just couldn’t beat that._

_So you left him back in the darkness, which hugged him very dearly._

 

Suddenly, every single picture was clear; how you achingly fought your way to the bar, how mad and frustrated you were because of this man, how glassy your eyes had become with every drink you ordered – and it seemed you wouldn’t stop ordering. You swore to yourself, you wouldn’t let any man let you feel like this ever again, but not even words to their own self could be held. So you drank, drank, and drank. And then blackout.

Jungkook watched you helplessly as your eyes graved into the floor, how you lost yourself at finally remembering everything. You didn’t even know what to feel, you were just overwhelmed by the fact Jungkook was actually a – What was he even?

“Jeon Jungkook…” you started, but found no words to continue.

He swallowed hard, sucking in his lips as he was sure what you were thinking about him now. After nothing but the sound of street traffic was to be heard for a few moments – what felt more like hours to you – he finally said, “Y/N, I know what you’re thinking right now. But… But why did you have to drink this much?”

You frowned at his question. “Is that even relevant? Don’t change the subject when you know exactly what we’re actually talking about.”

The man sighed, massaging his forehead a few times until the courage finally brought him to add something. “It _is_ relevant. You shouldn’t be after me anymore.”

“What?”

“We should stop this. This little game or whatever it is. You should keep distance from me from now on,” Jungkook said, but his eyes swerved away from yours, landing onto the floor as well.

You were confused and lifted your head to try to understand it. “You already told me once to leave, what I did. Now you brought me home with you, saying the same thing again. What exactly do you want?”

He closed his eyes for a long moment, breathing in heavily but before he could answer, you added, “Tell me to leave, Jungkook. Tell me. But don’t come back for me, when I do.”

You bit on your lower lip, hoping that would help to somehow take the words back you just threw at him as if they were nothing. People didn’t always mean what they said. What if that was the case? What if there were so many unspoken thoughts between you and Jungkook? What if you wanted him to come back for you even though you left? What if this little game kept you excited? What if, what if, what if…

“I don’t know,” Jungkook finally answered and made a pause, stretching out the time to the extreme. “I would ask you for forgiveness, but that would be too much to ask for.”

“Why would that be too much?” you squealed, your throat starting to itch again.

He chuckled softly, because oh god, you weren’t going to give up on that questioning and curious side of yours. Making eye contact with you again, he spoke, “Because I always demanded forgiveness. I never got it. They always run away, Y/N. So there’s not a single reason for you to stay either.”

“What if there is?” you whispered and your mouth dried out.

You were taking too much risk lately, saying things that were unimaginable for you, things for which Hana would have ripped your head off. But you and Jungkook promised trust each other, and if there’s at least something you wouldn’t want to lose, then it was that.

After exchanging even deeper looks, the tension rose all over and the slight breeze from the open window just came in perfectly to cool you down. His legs started to function and he took step by step, until he reached you. Your eyes never left his, and when he took your hand to intervene his fingers with yours, you stopped breathing. His touch chased away your anxiety, instead brought only warmth and comfort into you.

His other hand cupped your chin, softly, as he was scared of hurting you and said, “Y/N… Things took their turn so fast, but I’m serious. I can… I can tell you everything, I want to be honest with you. If I want us to work, I guess there’s no other way. Please, let me-“

“Jungkook, stop,” you cut him off, and he eyed your hand gripping his even tighter. “Kiss me.”

His hot breath crossed yours, and his lips touched yours, letting you feel as if your soul was reincarnated. But as your lips danced over each other, something suddenly changed your mind completely, and you felt too bad when you realized this kiss wasn’t going to last much longer, even though you never wanted it to end.

The loss of his soft mouth on yours also meant a loss of the heat burning under your skin. Jungkook looked at you, his lips forming a shy smile, making his eyes shine with happiness.

“But there’s no us, Jungkook,” you said, breaking all of his hopes, as well as yours.

It hurt, if you had to be honest, more than you have ever expected it to hurt. But at last, this was the right decision to do.

“Thank you for trusting me, but-“

“How can you kiss me like that and then suddenly change your mind? Why? Don’t tell me I’m the only one who felt something during this kiss,” Jungkook barged in, sounding as desperate and confused as ever.

You did feel sorry for him, and you couldn’t explain yourself why and what suddenly changed your mind. It was hypocritical of you to pull this off – nobody, not even you, could understand yourself.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know. But if you already told me twice to leave, then I guess it’s for the best if I actually do. This shouldn’t be a table tennis game,” you answered almost quietly, wishing the outcome would have been different.

His face darkened and you felt your hand getting squeezed tighter in his fingers, for one second solely, and then he let go. Ice covered your skin like needles now and somehow you felt empty without his warmth. Jungkook stepped back, not knowing what to do with the either of you right now.

“I can’t force you,” his voice cracked at last.

You had eyed your dress on the arm chair a while ago already and took this as the chance to finally dress yourself and leave before you would become doubtful about that again. Taking the dress, you immediately unbuttoned the meanwhile dry shirt and took it off without minding that Jungkook was still standing there, looking at you while doing so. The cotton dropped on the floor, the noise being louder than your uncontrollably uneven breathing, and it left the most of your sticky skin exposed as you were only standing in underwear now. The breeze from outside shivered down your spine and goosebumps were spread all over you.

Jungkook had his eyes fixed on you, scanning you from head to toe as slowly and as hypnotized as possible – he was sure to never see those beautiful curves ever again, so he took you in to make sure to never forget you, at least. What were imperfections to you, were perfections in his eyes and right now, he needed to fight so badly to hold his urge back to touch and feel you and mostly, make you feel the way you deserved it. You couldn’t look at him; you couldn’t dare to see his eyes hurting this way. And you couldn’t let him see your eyes hurting the same way either.

Slipping into this god damn tight dress was more difficult than you remembered, and you didn’t know if it was because your skin was just covered with sweat, or because dressing now meant to leave, and that meant to never see him again. For real this time.

You sighed and you felt your heart sinking, falling deeper and deeper with every second passing by as it just felt heavy as stone. Then, Jungkook approached you from behind, his sudden touch making you feel out of world again, even though he only helped you into the dress. His large hands landed on your hips but he didn’t dare to come any closer than that, and you stayed in that position for a while.

You closed your eyes, taking in his heavy breathing one last time before you were finally the first one to break the painful silence. “Jungkook. I promise I won’t tell anyone about what I saw. In fact… I didn’t see anything, if you get me. You can still trust me.”

“I don’t care about that,” he immediately replied, his fingers drawing circles into your flesh softly.

“What do you care about then?”

“Did I hurt you? I mean physically,” he said, his hands wandering to your shoulders and putting your hair to the side.

You looked at his fingers drawing onto the points, where had gripped you tightly last night; where he had left a small red mark or two.

“I’m not hurt. I was just shocked, to be honest,” you answered, enjoying his touch.

He sighed in deep regret. “I shouldn’t have done that, and there’s no apology for that. But still, you need to know that the last thing I want is to hurt you, no matter in which way.”

“Jungkook, it’s fine. I shouldn’t have been this nosy in the first place, so I understand your reaction,” you answered softly, now pulling away from him. If he kept going to touch you this way, you wouldn’t get to leaving anymore.

“But I need to go now.”

You turned around to face him and he nodded with a lazy expression, restraining himself from showing any emotions, even though it was all written big over his face. You got in your high heels, your feet and knees burning from the reoccurring pain.

Jungkook guided you to the door and you looked back into his eyes, shimmering in the lighting just as last night. The tiniest part in you hoped he would say something – just anything to make you stay, to make you fall back into his arms. And only now you came to realize why that was; because you truly gained some kind of feelings for him, some unexplainable ones. In the beginning, it was all fun and games, and later it wasn’t only the attraction, it had become something more, something deeper and more complex at that. Your heart beat in a fast pace, making your nails scratch into the wood of the door frame, which Jungkook surely has noticed.

To firstly admit you had been turned on by him, had already been unimaginable to you, but now to admit you actually hoped for more was out of this world. But you played yourself once again.

“Take good care, Y/N. You do know where to find me, if you ever need me,” Jungkook said, cupping your cheeks shortly before letting his arm fall helplessly next to his body again.

“You too, Jeon Jungkook. And thank you,” you whispered, smiling at him as if you were happy this came to an end. As if.

Finally, your heels clicked at the ground and the noises distanced from this unbelievable man, who watched you walking away from the grave he had dug on his own.

 

-

 

“Honestly, Y/N, I’m no better with men,” Hana said yawningly, as she switched the TV remote in between the channels.

It has been over a week, ten days to be exact, since you left Jungkook’s house and ever since you haven’t heard anything from him. He has only been lingering in your brain, recalling every moment he had set your heartbeat to a higher pace. Your stomach flipped upside down every time you did that, clenching hardly at the fact you probably wouldn’t feel like that anytime soon again.

You sighed, “I’m going to download Tinder.”

She stopped switching as you pulled out your phone and the bright light of it dazzled your eyes, surprisingly showing 2 A.M. already. What a perfect time to hang around on a dating app.

“Girl!” Hana squealed and jumped up to sit closely next to you, not leaving any inch of space. You knew she had waited for you to use this app for so long already, telling you to stop keeping distance from men and just go out and have fun for once at least. And the moment had come.

Once the app was on your phone, you quickly set up your profile and Hana took it out of your hand. Degradingly as always, she said, “You’re seriously gonna use _that_ as your profile picture?!”

You shrugged and silently watched her scrolling through your camera roll, stopping at the picture Xiomara had taken of you before you had started your shift with her.

“Hana, that’s so revealing though,” you stated unsurely.

She chuckled, clicking on the picture to upload it and finish up the profile. “Exactly! Now wait and see.”  
You had the phone back in your hand and you stared at it, waiting for something to happen. It wasn’t like you didn’t know how it worked, you had seen it many times from Hana, but she always said no effort would pay off and that the men would just message you first.

After some minutes passed by, still not a single thing has happened, and you already started becoming self-conscious, which made you the one to switch through the channels now. “Ahh, maybe this wasn’t a good idea.”

“Hold on, you’ve been here for a minute literally,” Hana threw a shady gaze at you, knowing well that you thought you weren’t good enough. But she wouldn’t allow that anymore.

Ding.

A message popped up on your screen, and of course Hana was the first one to jump up in excitement. You clicked on the profile first – Jee Hyung, looking tall, black haired and…

“Hana! That’s the one who tried flirting with me in the casino!” Your jaw fell as you finally remembered him and how handsome he had looked.

You opened the message now even more excitedly, hoping for some fun.

 

_Jee Hyung [02:14 AM]:_

_Remember me sweetheart?_

 

“Wow, he really is hot,” Hana drooled over your shoulder.

 

_You [02:17 AM]:_

_Hmm I’m not sure.. help me to remember?_

 

You smirked and Hana chuckled next to you as she said, “Wow, you still got it in you to lead a man over, huh…”

Almost innocently you shrugged your shoulders, but if you decided to have fun, then at least you should be going all for it. The game with Jungkook had thrown you into a new perspective of “flirting”, by not giving in immediately. Let’s see if that would work in this case.

 

_Jee Hyung [02:19 AM]:_

_Has sent a photo_

_Jee Hyung [02:19 AM]:_

_Don’t play w me, I’m sure you do remember_

 

Your mouth formed a tight ‘O’ while Hana cocked up her eyebrows in surprise, the both of you looking at the mad hot picture you had gotten. Jeehyung stood broadly in front of his mirror, his tight jeans wrapping around his defined legs, his simple shirt he had lifted up shyly, exposing the tiniest bit of the obvious abs he had. His hands were large, and in that moment you wished yours would replace his so you’d be the one lifting his shirt up. Crap, this was turning you on way too fast.

 

_You [02:21 AM]:_

_I’m sorry I don’t remember_

 

“So, you’re going for it. Hopefully he’ll send something nice again,” Hana pinched your thighs, knowing that was exactly what you were aiming for.

Luckily, the TV lighting wasn’t bright enough to reveal your cheeks glowing in a fiery red, so you just laughed it away, “Yeah, hopefully.”

 

_Jee Hyung [02:23 AM]:_

_Has sent a photo._

_Jee Hyung [02:23 AM]:_

_How much more do you need to admit you remember me? ;)_

 

This time his shirt was halfway up, stopping at the height of his chest and you couldn’t help but swallow hard at his beautiful tanned skin glowing in his room light, shadowing the lines of his muscles. You noticed his jeans being pulled down too, even though it was just an inch, but enough to let you see he wore Calvin Klein’s.

 

_You [02:24 AM]:_

_Well, how much more are you able to go?_

_Jee Hyung [02:26 AM]:_

_Has sent a photo_

_Jee Hyung [02:26 AM]:_

_How about now sweetheart?_

 

Your mouth completely dried out, as your eyes darkened at the sight of him being completely shirtless, his broadness coming more to light than before, leaving the fantasy how he must feel under your touch lingering in your head. But what topped it off, were his unzipped pants and his hand shoving down his black boxer-briefs, giving a perfect sight on his bulge.

 

“Hana, is this what you call sexting now?” you breathed out heavily, starting to feel hot under your cotton even though you barely had something on.

She smirked over to you and answered, “Well, if you’re gonna continue like that, then yeah. I think I’m gonna leave you alone now.”

With that being said, she stood up, leaving you all alone on the sofa, hot and bothered, but mostly helpless. You already knew how to tease, alright, but were you ready to just start sexting now out of nowhere?

“But please, be careful with pictures. I don’t want to sound like a mom, but you know already,” she shouted from the kitchen, before taking some food and wanting to disappear into her room.

As you dedicated yourself back to your phone, already having a nice answer ready, you heard the front door bell ringing. You flinched at the unexpected loud noise, then sighed forcefully at it.

“Who the hell could it be around this time?” Hana already stormed out of her room, annoyed and surprised at the same time.

You forgot about Jeehyung in an instant, and followed Hana to the door with heavy and lazy steps, too tired to be confronted with someone actually. But when she opened the door, your body shot up in a straight position, as if you were ready to go join the army. A lump was stuck in your throat now, as Yoongi stood right in front of you, shadows hunting over him as the lighting didn’t make it to brighten his face. Expressionless he looked and you stepped closer, saying, “Yoongi? What do you want here?”

Hana tilted her head in confusion. “You know that man? Who is he?”

“I work for Jungkook,” the man finally spoke to Hana. Then he swayed his look over to you, squinting his eyes sharply and said, “You need to come with me.”

“What?!” Hana’s and your voice synchronized in high pitch, and you guessed that awakened all of you fully now.

Yoongi took a quick glance at his watch, looking like he didn’t have much time anymore. But for what exactly?

“Why?” you asked.

The man now brushed his hand through his pitch black hair, letting his face expose for the first time – and now, you could tell he truly looked concerned. “Jungkook needs you.”

“J-jungkook…?”

Before you could start imagining every possible scenario of why he needed you and what he had gotten into, at this late time, Hana jumped into it and stated, “Oh, hell no. She ain’t gonna go back to that douche, _again_. Thanks, Yoongi or whatever, but you can go.”

You just came in to hold her back from closing the door right in front of Yoongi’s nose, and your piercing gaze halted her from doing anything further.

“Hana, maybe something happened to him.”

Yoongi nodded confirming. “That’s right. He got abducted and you’re our last hope, Y/N.”

“Why her exactly?” Hana asked, being nosy as ever. On one side, you could understand her, she only wanted to protect you. But you didn’t need that.

“She’s the only person Jungkook has been really close to lately,” he answered, still calm but you could hear him getting impatient. He turned towards you, “And he told me he could always trust you.”

You shivered at those words, remembering perfectly when you exchanged that exact phrase with Jungkook. Yoongi was right, if Jungkook – a powerful and strong man on his own – called out for your need like this, then you were truly needed.

“What do I need to do?” you asked, all serious about the situation now.

You gained a look from your best friend, with she wanted to tell you how stupid you must be to go for this. As if that wasn’t enough, she added, “Remember he’s not only a douche, but a criminal too. You saw it with your own eyes. But yeah sure, go ahead. It’s like committing suicide.”

You clenched your fists and closed your eyes at her harsh words, but you couldn’t say anything against them. You heard her walk away, her footsteps heavy and angry as you have never experienced before, and you knew she was on her limits trying to help you, trying to keep you safe. But what you promised, you wouldn’t want to break.

_I’m sorry, Hana_ , you thought to yourself, trying to forget the disappointment she had written in her eyes.

“Whoa, that’s a bit…” Yoongi started but didn’t want to finish the sentence, not to add any more hurtful things.

“I ask again. What do I need to do?” you questioned, opening your eyes to see his face lighten up with the slightest hope.

“Gamble,” he answered, clenching his jaws as he was anxious of your reaction.

Your eyes widened at the unexpected. “G-gamble?”

He slowly nodded as a reply, and you needed to let that sink in at first. Gamble… Something you have watched two, maybe three times, in movies, but that didn’t mean you knew how that worked now. How were you supposed to do that then?

“Wait. Now that I think of it. Why can’t any of Jungkook’s employees go do that? I’m sure they actually know how to gamble, working in a casino,” you spoke, remembering Hana’s words from only moments ago. Maybe she was right, maybe you shouldn’t just jump into decisions, especially when they were as dangerous and playful as this one.

“Because the abductor knows every single one of us. He knows our tricks, and could always win cheating,” Yoongi answered in a shoot, as if he was prepared for all of your questions.

“But he can also just cheat on me? I have zero experience in this and he’s probably going to win either ways,” your lips trembled as you spoke.

“We’re not going to find out if we don’t try,” he said, looking at his clock once again.

You inhaled the most air you could. “Okay, so he places Jungkook as a bet then, right? And what do I need to place?”

Yoongi tilted his head, obviously he hasn’t thought about that before. “We’ll see what he wants. But be prepared to bet a lot.”

You escaped his glance, thinking whether this would be a good idea. No, Jungkook’s life was on the line, and you couldn’t waste no second thought to that.

“You can get ready at the casino, if that’s what you’re thinking about right now. Anyways, I need to introduce you to the rest of-“

“No, don’t worry about that,” you cut him off, taking your eyes back on his height.

Yoongi’s eyes fell smaller again, and with a sudden change in tone, he asked, “So, are we going?”

You filled your lungs with enough air, looking back into the hallway one last time as you wished you could have at least reassured Hana that you were going to be fine. You smiled to yourself, and then let Yoongi catch your dedicated expression as well.

“I’m in.”


	6. The Poker Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You bet your life for Jungkook.
> 
> warning: this chapter contains GRAPHIC sex scenes!

“Lastly, this is how you could bluff,” Jin finished explaining, already withdrawing the cards he had set up on the table in front of you.

Your lips parted in disbelief as you just had received a full training session of how to play poker properly – going from the basic rules, up to different ways of cheating and bluffing. And that quick session – which felt more like a never ending lesson – was served by Kim Seok Jin, another man who worked for Jungkook. You were told by the five others, who you also got to meet, that he was the brain of the group; meaning he knew _everything_ and if he didn’t, there’d be no second passing by for him to figure it all out. Everybody trusted in him and telling by small stories Yoongi had told you during the long car ride to the casino, Jin had never failed in any of his competences. You also met the other members of “Agma”, who not only ran the casino by the side of Jungkook but also some other business – to which you couldn’t get any nearer information, as Yoongi told you, Jungkook himself would probably tell you sooner or later. That, if you were deciding to stick to him of course.

 

-

 

“Jungkook needs someone like you, Y/N,” Yoongi whispered, changing the subject of his story telling drastically, and you didn’t know if you liked where he was going off with it.

You swallowed hard, a clump of drought scratching at the whole length of your throat, your voice screeching when you asked, “Why that?”

It’d be a lie if you said you wouldn’t know what kind of answer he’d give. But exactly that was what kept your heart pounding in anxiety, that one exact answer where you knew you wouldn’t be able to resist Jungkook anymore, even though you had set a period already. But next to that period, Yoongi would only set a second one and a third one, which meant the sentence wasn’t finished yet; it was just about to continue, to unravel into a new paragraph, a new page, a whole book. And that was, what you were scared of.

Yoongi clenched his fingers around the wheel in tight fists, and you could see his knuckles turning white as the street lights brushed over his soft looking skin every now and then. He was somewhat furious, somewhat desperate and somehow mad, you couldn’t quite figure out because his face was still restless, eyes squinted to focus on the road. After breathing in heavily he realized the air in the car was too stuffy, so he quickly opened the window on his side to gather some fresh air – then finally spoke, “I know this might just sound cliché. But he seriously needs someone, whom he can trust. And I’m not talking about me or Xio, no, no… He needs someone, who will love him as he is and will _always_ stand by his side. He wants nothing else than to feel intimate with only one woman.”

“Then, why someone like me? I’m nothing more or less than any woman he’s had before. He would have fucked me the first night we met but I didn’t let him,” you scoffed now, clenching your jaws as still a tiny part inside of you hoped Yoongi was right.

While you were forth and back in your seat, Yoongi still kept himself straight up in the same boring position he had been since he had entered the car. “Exactly, that’s it. You didn’t let him.”

“So what?” You furrowed your eyebrows, not getting what he wanted to tell you with his response, and continued, “And if I _did_ let him, we would have had sex and then? I wouldn’t have been anything special anyways. In the end it’s all about sex.”

In that moment, you felt the side of your body hitting the inside of the car door beastly, and it swayed right back to Yoongi’s side as if you weighted as much as a feather. Luckily, you managed to grab onto the deck in front of you, before Yoongi pulled right into the next curve with an ultimate sped up pace, leaving your heart beat at shock.

His eyes still straightly fixed on the road in front of him, his expression seemed unimpressed – in contrary to you, who was breathing heavily like a husked dog after running a mile or something. At last, he nodded and finally his lips moved up in a smirk, that’s when you knew he had done it on purpose. “You’re talking bullshit, Y/N and you know it.”

Falling back into the leather seat, you felt your shoulders relaxing at the normal speed he was driving now, and with a calm voice you asked, “How can you be so sure?”

“Listen. I know Jungkook very, very well. Not only that he tells me everything that’s going on, but I can also easily find out how he feels just by looking at him. When you get to be around him for a longer while, you can read him like an open book. And if I had to read it out aloud for you, I’d tell how he’s slowly getting attached to you,” Yoongi spilled out, changing his face expression to nothing again.

You started feeling uneasy at his words, contemplating whether to believe him or not – even though you knew if you told yourself to choose the latter, you’d end up lying to yourself. But just then you’d be exactly that, what you never wanted to be ever again: naïve. But you guessed the only way to find out the truth was to chase it, and you were determined to go all for it now.

“We’re here.”

 

-

 

“What is she doing here?”

After inhaling the most air you could and gathered all your courage to finally walk into room 19 – one of the most popular gambling chamber at Agma, for whatever reason – this question coming off in such a degrading tone from a voice you knew too well wasn’t exactly what you had expected or wanted to meet.

Jimin accompanied you into this large but darkened room, and ever since you met him tonight, he had kept his face straight and you almost found it depraving that he wouldn’t move his plump lips for even a millimeter, you were so sure he would look pretty smiling. “I’m running the money site here,” was all he said when you had asked him what his duty was in this house. Yoongi even added that nobody has ever seen him wear something else than a suit, so you bet he was a man with serious intentions.

Keeping his eyes stern on you, Jimin stopped next to you when you did – you had to take in your surroundings first. Jungkook was standing tall, meters away from you, wearing tight black suit pants and a black dress shirt, and you could see a gold necklace shimmering on his partly exposed chest as he had undone a few buttons up there. His gesture and expression told you he was enraged of you showing up here, but his eyes spoke a whole different story – they were sparkling, they felt relaxed and relieved to finally see you again.

But your mouth was shut still, and you continued to look around and find out who was actually your opponent for tonight. So, your eyes landed on-

“Jeehyung?!” you squealed out, too loud probably as the man popped his head off his phone enraged, now meeting eyes with you. But the frown on his face was gone immediately, instead his lips parted lightly and slowly turned into a wide grin.

Now Jungkook took a few steps, wanting to speak up to that but Jeehyung hissed at him, “Nuh-uh. I told you to stay away from the table, Kook. Get your ass back to the sofa.”

Your eyes widened at those words and solely watched Jungkook lift his hands in proven innocence and walk back to his assigned place. He cursed under his breath and Jeehyung snickered at that, turning his eyes back to you, this time delighted and more excited. “So this will be your savior for tonight, huh?”

“ _This_?” Jungkook hissed at him as he tilted his head, no sign of calming down for him. “You do know that women are not toys?”

Jeehyung bursted out in a quiet and almost pitiful laughter, and Jungkook only added, “Where the hell do you even know her from?”

“Oh, Kook. Don’t act as if she’s something special, I know for sure she’s only your fucktoy. I met her at your casino and not too long ago she wanted nudes from me,” Jeehyung winked at you now and you felt disgust wash through you – you couldn’t believe that you allowed yourself to flirt with a man like him. “But I no longer want her now, knowing that you fucked her first, kinda hurts my pride.”

“We didn’t even fuck and you did not even send me nudes,” you finally intruded, exchanging looks between the two men. You still couldn’t really believe it was him, but after checking his outfit and finding the mirror hanging in the other corner of the room, looking extremely similar to what you could remember from those half naked pictures, you realized it really must’ve been him.

Jeehyung raised his eyebrows in surprise, and finally stood up as well but still kept himself behind the poker table. “Wow, that’s interesting. I messaged you on Tinder because I was bored waiting for someone to come and save Kook. Plus, he didn’t mind me taking those pictures. I must say I was confused when you stopped messaging me, but now we know why you did, hm.”

“Is that true, Y/N?” Jungkook locked his lower lip in between his teeth, being very furious as he knew your answer already.

You sighed. “I mean, we did message but I didn’t explicitly ask for nudes.”

“Awww, that’s so cute. Having your first marriage fight?” You heard Jeehyung chuckle to himself and telling from his face he was too amused.

You felt being glared at by Jungkook as he couldn’t understand your actions but you didn’t dare to look him in the eyes for now – silence led the room for a few awkward moments.

Gladly, Jimin, who surprisingly had been quiet during this whole time and you even forgot that he was right next to you, broke this tension because he knew things had to get done as fast as possible. “Now, will you – Jeehyung and Y/N – take place at the table so the game can begin?”

You snapped out of it and nodded at him, finally taking moves to the grand circle table and you sank into the chair right across Jeehyung. Jungkook sat down on the sofa as well, which was placed at the same length of the table, but the distance between you and him felt too enormous. Suddenly, a lady you had never seen before entered the room, closed the door behind her and put a bunch of cards on the table.

“Hello, baby,” Jeehyung said smug, smirking at the tall and thin woman.

She breathed in heavily and talked back, “I told you to keep it to yourself, when I give out cards to a game which involves you.”

And with that Jeehyung was quiet, now fixed his eyes on you, which definitely made you feel uncomfortable. Next, the young lady introduced herself as the dealer for tonight’s game and started explaining it. “Do you both know the basics of poker?”

Jeehyung immediately nodded and you hesitated, thinking over the things you had to get shoved into your head for the past fifteen minutes or so and consciously you looked up to Jimin, who still didn’t leave his eyes off you. He simply nodded and this time you could see one edge of his mouth lift the slightest bit, so with strength you smiled back at him and nodded at the lady.

“Great,” she continued, “Then I believe you know how strong the different hands are. If anything is not clear, please just ask. This poker game is called ‘Texas Hold’em’. Every each of you will receive two cards and only you get to see them yourself. You are going to bet blindly at first. Next, I will lay a card onto the table, so you have a bigger chance to get a good hand. You can then fold, call or raise. That will repeat until I have laid three cards, which means you can match your own two cards with these, making it five altogether, and bet depending on how strong you think your hand is. There are going to be five rounds. Is that understandable?”

Again, Jeehyung nodded extremely confident while you just squinted your eyes at her and tried to recall what she said. Then you asked, “But wait. What do we bet here then?”

The lady snickered softly, then answered, “As far as I know, Jeehyung has Jungkook in his hands. Now, it only depends what you have to offer and if Jeehyung is going to accept it since you’re obviously trying to get Jungkook out of his cage.”

Your eyes swayed over to Jungkook now, who leaned his elbows onto his knees and watched the whole scene with temptation, especially observing you. You couldn’t tell what was going on in his head, but just as you had questions after questions popping into your head, you were sure he felt the same. He probably didn’t even want you to sit here, didn’t want you to get this risky only to save his ass just because he hadn’t been too careful to avoid getting abducted. Now come to think of it – how could this even happen? Jungkook wasn’t someone who looked weak and small, by further, he had a whole gang who had his back.

But before that, you needed to get rid of Jeehyung first, or at least try to do that, so with panic written all over your face you searched for Jimin’s eyes again. They dearly met yours and you hoped he’d say something, just anything that could get you out of this awkward and embarrassing situation – because you truly didn’t have anything to offer to this man. You weren’t rich, so betting like a hundred dollars would probably get him laughing at you.

“We have money to bet, enough to satisfy Jeehyung I believe,” Jimin answered your quiet prayers and blinked at you significantly.

You were so thankful for him and for his offering because you knew by now that this casino made millions in their sales but if you lost, oh, you’d be in so much trouble. But it only empowered you to truly stay focused now, making sure you gave your all for this.

The young lady smiled at the both of you. “As far as I know money will be fine for Jeehyung. Now, if neither of you have any objections, I would start with handing out the cards.”

You swallowed hard and felt your throat become sore as nervousness started itching up onto you. For the last time, the both of you nodded to her and she started mixing the cards. Every stroke, every flick of her wrists, every turn over of the cards made your stomach tighten more and more, becoming a narrow pass for you to breathe normally. Catching Jungkook’s eyes this time was different – he still seemed furious with this happening, but he gave you a light nod, telling you that you should go for it as you were sitting there already – there was no going back now. Getting almost lost in his dark eyes again, you realized you were here for a reason, to help him because he chose to trust you, because he chose to offer you something that you didn’t think you had deserved some time ago.

When you turned your head back, you already saw two cards upside down in front of you, and Jeehyung had his in hands already. Breathing in heavily, you took your cards as well and looked at them.

♥ 4 and ♠ 4

 _Great, a pair!_ , you thought and smiled to yourself.

“Jeehyung will have Jungkook as his bet the whole time. Will you place your blind bet now, Y/N?” the woman looked down at you, twitching her eyebrows in a smug way.

“Can Jimin look at my cards so he can evaluate how much money he can bet?” you asked.

But unfortunately, the lady shook her head. “No way, you’re playing alone. You have to make the decision.”

Looking back at your cards, you felt lost. Of course, you had a pair but that was literally one of the weakest hands you could remember Jin telling you about. Exchanging looks with Jeehyung, you could see his face rest well, obviously trying not to let you know anything. He had it easy, he wasn’t the one who would fall in debt if he lost this game. But you on the other side, would be screwed and probably debted for life.

“Will you please decide on a number now, Miss?” the lady started getting impatient, nagging you with her low voice.

You exhaled and without further thinking you said, “How about five hundred thousand at first?”

And suddenly everything seemed wrong – the lady responded with a whispering and very judging ‘Okay’, Jimin teared his eyes wide open, you’d think they’d fall out any second and Jungkook… well, he cursed a low “Fuck” and buried his face in his hands. You felt ashamed and intruded. Was this too much? Or what was about it that made them react this way?

As if it wasn’t enough, Jeehyung softly slapped his own cheek and shook his head in disbelief. “My, my. So confident as an amateur? And you’ve got only two cards in your hand so far.”

 _Shit_ , you cursed internally at yourself. So it _was_ too much. Now considering that he probably had stronger cards than you and tried putting you down with his words, you clenched your fists around the cards in your hand, almost crumpling them. But no, you had to stay calm. You said what you said, you did what you did and there was no back now.

“Alright, here comes the first card.”

You watched her hand pick it up from the staple and placed it onto the table, making your stomach flip upside down.

♦ K.

Jeehyung nodded at her and then she turned to you. “Since you can’t call in this game, will you fold or raise?”

You definitely were not going to raise your bet as for now. A King would mean nothing to the cards in your hand, and telling from the smug look on your opponent’s face, he was probably stronger in this round.  
“I fold,” you stuttered and again, the lady raised an eyebrow trying to be discreet about the way she judged you and your actions but she failed.

Not only that, but once again you noticed Jimin reacting to that, as he tilted his head in a desperate way, making eye contact with Jungkook shortly and they surely exchanged some looks but you couldn’t decipher any of them.

“Oh, Y/N. I pity you honestly. It’s so obvious you have a pair, that’s a typical beginner’s mistake here,” Jeehyung chuckled and Jimin slightly nodded over to you to confirm that.

He really was good at that, but what else would you have expected – you were inexperienced in this, compared to him, who probably dealt with stuff like this every day. So, of course he would get to know his opponents in a short amount of time.

You frowned at him, still tried to look confident, because that was truly the key – according to Jin. “What makes you think that?”

“You were confident in the blind bet, because inexperienced people think having a pair will let them win. But I hope you do know what kind of different hands exist,” he simply answered you, this time impatient and gestured the dealer to place the next card.

♣ J.

Great, you fucked up good times now. What were you supposed to do with these cards? You still only held the pair, and it being a low four on top of that surely wasn’t going to help you.

“Fold,” you harshly said without being asked, and swallowed their reactions again. Sweat started breaking out and you became even more nervous.

“Next and last card for this round. After Y/N folds or calls, you show your cards to see who has the stronger hand.”

♣ 10.

You detected the hidden grin on Jeehyung’s face and you knew you were screwed for this. “Fold,” you sighed and rolled your eyes rather in frustration than annoyance when you both showed your cards.

“A Straight! Jeehyung wins this first round,” the lady gestured towards him and smiled brightly as ever.

You saw the Nine and the Queen in front of his kneading hands as he leaned over to wink at you with a devilish touch. You started panting at the view and didn’t dare to look left nor right, just to avoid the probably disappointed eyes from Jungkook and Jimin. The lady noted your debt and instantly collected the cards to mix them again. But you kept your eyes fixed on Jeehyung’s, trying to figure out whether he was actually cheating or not. In the end, it was his dealer handing out tonight, so it was way too easy for him to fraud. That was what Yoongi also expected but he told you to not let your guard down. You’d have to observe him carefully, not only watch his eyes and moves but also these from the dealer. You were sure there was something going on.

You got ♠ A and ♠ 8 this time.

All of them looked at you, waiting for your blind bet but you let yourself some time. Would it be too obvious if you bet another high amount? Would he recognize that you’d be bluffing? Probably yes – but on the other side, you had an Ace, which would surely help you get through it if you had enough luck.

“Another five hundred thousand,” you simply said, didn’t even lift your head from the table as you were too focused on the scene right now.

You’d be lying if you said you felt uncomfortable and in a very risky state of mind, but honestly you needed to play right so the sweat dripping down your skin would be worth it in the end. You were in no position to give up, and you did feel bad for taking the casinos’ money for granted just like that, but did you have any other choice left? The answer was definitely no, so the game was on.

♠ 5 was the first card.

The spade shot straight to your heart and made your heart pump faster all of a sudden. You wouldn’t want to get your hopes up too high, but if the dealer was to place another two spades, you’d have the same suit all over, which meant a Flush. You were so thankful for Jin teaching you all of those basics, otherwise you’d be more lost than you already were, but at least you had a tiny spark of confidence left in you.

“Fold,” you said anyways, and with that you tried to confuse Jeehyung, who would probably think the same thing he did in the round before.

He threw his head back in amusement. “Hah, losing confidence again?”

You didn’t answer, you simply instructed the lady to place the next card, to which you caught her and Jeehyung exchange a quick glance – even though you didn’t know what that was for, you were sure it did have a significance.

But when you saw the card, your heart wanted to jump out of your chest out of excitement, but you tried to keep it low and your face straight.

♠ Q.

Shit, this was really heading towards a Flush. Quickly, you snapped out of the gazing as you realized they were, again, waiting for your words, which were, “Fold” one more time. It would’ve been way too obvious if you started raising out of nowhere, making him realize you had spades in your hands, which would only provide him a greater chance in cheating.

“God, you’re so boring, Y/N. If I win this and the next game, it’s over, you do know that,” he sighed out loud, making you nod at him.

“Alright, the last card,” the woman said softly, this time pulling the card dead-slowly, making you shift forwards and backwards in your own seat. You felt heated all over your body, especially in the center of your chest, where you could feel all the adrenaline and blood explode into a big firework.

But you shot your shot – and you giggled loudly, when the card has been placed. “I raise to hundred thousand.” With that you literally threw your cards in front of you, letting everyone see that you got what you were striking for in the first place – thanks to that ♠ 9 you got the Flush.

Jeehyung pouted towards you and nodded lightly. “Don’t get caught up on this too much, baby.”

“Don’t call her that,” Jungkook suddenly hissed from the side and his words pierced straight to your heart.

Your opponent laughed out loud, “As long as you’re in my cage, you’ll need to hold your damn mouth, boy.”

 

\--

 

It was the last round, you had two won in your pockets and two were Jeehyung’s win. Your eyes were glued to the cards – weak ones at that – in your hand, constantly exchanging looks between the other two on the table.

 _They don’t match in any single way, fuck_ , you cursed internally. You swallowed hard, swallowed down all the hopes you had from the rounds you’ve won before. Your leg trembled in its own place, adrenaline rushing through you, making it noticeable for everyone.

“Y/N?” the dealer impatiently groaned, for the third time already.

Yeah, right, you had to fold or raise. You couldn’t raise, you didn’t even remember how much money you had blatantly bet into this game you were soon about to lose. Finally, you looked up and sighed “Fold”, putting down your cards. Jimin tilted his head to stretch his neck in a really intimidating way, making you regret every single choice you made that night. Sweat started dripping down your temple and a frustrated groan escaped Jungkook’s lips.

You glanced at Jeehyung’s face, seeing a disgusting victorious expression as you had expected it – but you caught something else. He shrugged his one eyebrow twice, which made the lady flick her fingers in a quick almost unnoticeable move as a chain reaction. You didn’t see if she actually did something to the card staple in her hands but it definitely was suspicious. With frowned eyes you caught Jimin’s dark ones, and you tried to signalize him what was going on. He shook his head to tell you he didn’t get what you wanted to say.

The next moment you knew Jeehyung threw his cards so far, they landed right in front of you and you only realized the last card had been laid by the lady. He owned that Full House, while you were staring at the one pair you had – everything seemed to fall apart now. Your heart stopped beating and your head sunk lower with every second Jeehyung got louder due to his laughter.

“I really, really pity you, Y/N. But I’m also thankful.” You heard Jeehyung speak but his mocking voice started to blur out slowly.

You were mad, frustrated and churned up – how was this even fair? No, how did Yoongi or Jungkook ever think you could win this? Were they doing it on purpose so they could mock you and put you on their number’s list as well? You were in some deep shit when you thought about all the ciphers you had thrown into this without thinking straight, and you’d need to work your life time to pay it off – not even then it’d be enough.

“Thankful for what exactly, you fucking asshole?!” you raised your head, heating your voice up, making Jungkook jump up in an instant.

“Y/N, don’t-“

“You’re a fucking cheater, Jeehyung. You dare to gamble against an amateur and cheat on top of that?” your voice trembled.

But Jeehyung on the other side shook his head in disbelief, his mouth wide open in a gross grin. “You did this voluntarily, remember. I didn’t force you to anything. You little girl really thought you could get him out of his shit?”

You bit on your lower lip, letting the pain sting through your whole body, because of course he was right. You couldn’t have cared less when Yoongi came to your apartment to tell you Jungkook was in trouble. But the truth was, you did. You fucking did and this was the price you paid now. You didn’t blame Jungkook, no way, you only blamed yourself.

“One more round,” you almost whispered as the heavy breathing was slowly taking your voice over.

Now he leaned forward, his eyebrows cocked up in surprise. “You got five rounds. You fucked it up, I’m sorry baby, but you can’t save Jungkook.”

You _needed_ to save him though. Why? Because you knew he’d do the exact same thing for you, he wouldn’t hesitate no second, you were so sure. You looked over to Jungkook, he stood still and gazed at you with his chest heaving up and down. Lightly, he shook his head in a No, but you wouldn’t listen to that. You didn’t show up here to get defeated just like that, everyone had set faith in you, everyone had wished you luck before – Yoongi even hugged you and whispered “Jungkook trusts you, so I do too. I know you got this.”

How could you now go back to him and tell him you lost? No way that was going to happen, you’d give your everything for another round, one last round.

“Y/N, listen. You need to grow up and face the-“

“I’ll bet my life this time,” you said louder, still calmly, but you knew those words shot straightly.

Jungkook kicked into the coffee table in front of him, aggressively shouting, “Are you fucking crazy, Y/N!”

“Don’t do that,” Jimin now leaned forward and propped himself onto the poker table with his flat hands.

“But I will,” you answered with your chin up high and waited for your opponent’s answer.

He raised an eyebrow, checking on the dealer but she just shrugged back at him. Then he asked, “What do you mean your life?”

“You’ll take me instead of Jungkook. It’ll be like an exchange. I’ll be all yours then,” you replied looking calm, but your heart pounded in fear. You were getting in too much on this, but you had a little plan. The chance of it to work was small, but you needed to try.

One edge of Jeehyung’s lips curled up slowly as he nodded. “Sounds even better to me.”

You eyed Jungkook walking up and down in his own small space, making exasperated noises the whole time, which surely made you even more nervous.

“But only under one condition,” you paused and waited for his nod, then continued, “Jimin will be the dealer.”

Jeehyung lifted his hand to demonstrate but before he could talk, you added, “He’ll use your deck, don’t worry.”

“You’re calling me a cheater and now you want to cheat too?” he asked furious.

You licked your lips to pick out the words carefully from now on. “How am I even able to cheat? I didn’t exchange a single word with him during this game. Or are you scared you might lose now since you won’t have your little bitch anymore to help you cheating?”

Jimin let out a small chuckle and looked away as he didn’t expect you to fire back like that. You felt the confidence slowly appearing again, even though the other three in the room were upset with your word choice. But exactly that was what made Jeehyung hit the table with his tight fist, speaking, “Let’s get onto this. We’ll see if you will ever call her a little bitch then.” He nodded to the dealer. “Hand him the deck.”

Jungkook let out another groan but you couldn’t look at him, you didn’t want to see him upset and tempting. Instead, you watched Jimin take over quietly and mix the deck in his hands. For a short glimpse, you saw him nod over to Jungkook, and that’s when you knew he’d do something about this. He wouldn’t be able to exchange a single word with you right now, or even short eye contact, because either Jeehyung or his girlfriend – or whatever she was – would notice and you’d be done for good.

He distributed the cards – once again, two for each – and even though Jeehyung immediately took a look on them, you hesitated. Your throat tightened and your hands didn’t dare to move an inch. You wouldn’t back off for sure, but those cards depended on your whole life. But Jimin would do something about it. Right?

You breathed in heavily and finally grabbed the two cards, exchanging looks with Jeehyung shortly after.

“Confident?” he asked with a smirk but you didn’t answer.

Only when you wanted to place your card back upside down, imprinting the weak Six and the Ace into your head, you noticed there weren’t only two cards.

 _What even…,_ you thought, shooting your head up to Jimin with squinted eyes, but he couldn’t look back at you.

The other man chuckled lightly, “What? Are you looking at him for help? No, no baby. Get the first card out, man.”

With that, the first card of three laid there, a useless Five. The air suddenly felt stickier as you tried to figure out a way how to look at the other two cards sticking right onto them without anyone finding out about it. Or how to exchange them if they were strong? Jimin already placed the second card, it being an Ace. An Ace! You didn’t have much time left and your heart almost sank to the ground when you saw Jeehyung smirking in victory again. You looked around; Jungkook watching the whole scene with his hands covering half of his face, the lady observing you with deadly eyes and Jimin keeping his eyes focused onto the table. Nobody moved an inch and you had to do something, _now_.

It’d be too suspicious if you’d take your hands under the table. So, without further thinking, you pulled the cards together, making it seem as if you were holding only one. The next second you pulled them apart again carefully, and finally you could see the other two cards – another Ace and a Three. Slowly your eyes wandered along Jimin, which he surely had noticed when he pulled that shy smirk. You repeated that thing with the cards two more times to get the combination you wanted – the two Aces – but you crumpled your hands together, still in fear.

“Getting nervous over there?” Jeehyung asked mocking but you ignored.

While Jimin announced the last card, you closed your eyes, praying for it to be another Ace so you could get Four Of A Kind. Silently, you prayed and begged over and over again, having all the faith and trust Jimin, in this stranger you had only met shortly ago. You didn’t want your life to end here, you didn’t want to belong to Jeehyung. You wanted Jungkook, you wanted to destroy everything that could possibly harm him. In the end, he did hold something special to you, and you knew you did hold something special to him. This time you wouldn’t screw up, not when lives depended on it.

“Y/N…” Jungkook’s voice was suddenly to be heard and you knew the third and last card was down, deciding everything.

Carefully, you opened your eyes again, finding Jeehyung staring at the cards he owned. “You first.”

You stopped breathing when you finally dared to look down at the combination, the cards in your hands shaking…

“Oh my god, dear good lord,” you breathed out again in an irregular pace.

“What? What do you have, Y/N?” Jungkook desperately got louder with his voice, and the temptation killed him.

Jimin instructed the both of you to expose your hands, which you did.

Jeehyung’s eyes widened in madness, when he saw it – you had a Four Of A Kind, thanks to the last Ace – and he poorly had a Full House. Joy and happiness overwhelmed you, when you watched the other man curse and wave his hands about wildly.

“How did you do that, hm?” he raised his voice at you but you didn’t care. But Jungkook did, as soon as Jeehyung stood up and confronted you straightly. You backed away from the chair and fell right into Jungkook’s arms, who pushed you away softly to meet his rival.

He pushed Jungkook softly and cursed, “This shit was planned out, wasn’t it? She cheated, that little bitch cheated.”

“Y/N won, that was what she did,” Jungkook hissed back and lifted his fist, ready to fight him any second. “Now leave, you got nothing left to do here.”

For one moment, he neared his face to Jungkook’s trying to intimidate him, but the next, the lady pulled him away from doing anything further. “Let’s just go now, babe,” she said, pulling at his arm.

“Remember, Jeon Jungkook, I’ll come back to haunt you. This wasn’t the last time,” Jeehyung hissed and you could literally see the small amount of spit leaving his mouth. Then, they left and you could hear Yoongi outside, getting them out of this casino properly.

You hadn’t even noticed you were in Jimin’s arms as he tried to keep you away from Jeehyung, and you slipped out of his grip, smiling a thanks to him. Jungkook’s back was facing you and you were anxious of what was going to happen next.

As if Jimin could read minds, his comforting voice said, “I’ll leave you two alone then. You did a great job, Y/N, thank you.” With that, he left too and closed the door behind him.

“Jungkook,” you started but he cut you off.

“Why did you do that?” he asked and finally turned around to face you, and only now you could see his eyes filled with concern and anxiety.

Your fingertips started nipping at the hem of your shorts, trying to find right words. “I wanted to save you.”

“I knew something like this would happen sooner or later, that’s why I told you to stay away from me! You could’ve gotten into trouble if it wasn’t for Jimin’s skilled fingers!” his voice was the loudest you’ve ever heard by now, and your heart sunk low.

“I… I can’t,” you answered quietly, biting into your lips from inside.

The man tilted his head in confusion. “You can’t… what?”

“I just can’t stay away from you. No matter what I do or where I go, you couldn’t leave my mind for the past weeks. I was constantly wondering if you missed me too. But then again, I remembered that I probably wasn’t anything else than one of the many women you had,” you squealed lowly, avoided his eyes and instead looked at the ground. And you could see his feet moving now, getting closer and closer to you with every step, your heart pounding faster and faster the more his irresistible scent penetrated your nose.

You felt his warm grip on your chin, lifting your head up to look him straight in his eyes. “I felt the same. I regret every word I said. You are not just any woman, believe me. I feel so different with you and I guess that was what scared me away in the first place.”

You swallowed hard and felt your whole body trembling at his words. “So?” you asked.

“I’ll drive you home, this was probably too much for you and it’s very late,” he answered.

Home? You couldn’t return there yet, not when Hana was trying to hold you back from doing all of this. She would surely let you into the apartment, but she wouldn’t accept the fact what you had done, so she wouldn’t talk to you for days straight. And you weren’t able to face that. Besides that, …

“N-no, don’t,” you stuttered and took a step forward to get even closer to him.

“What?”

You shook your head lightly with a weak smile, “I would like to stay a little longer. I mean… if it’s fine for you.”

“My dear,” he whispered in a suddenly raspy voice, “that is perfectly fine with me.”

Now he took another step and your bodies finally touched, immediate heat rushing through your tensed body. Cupping your cheeks, the both of you got lost in each other’s eyes, and the leading silence only spoke the both of you were longing for each other. Hunger and thirst would describe your feelings perfectly.

“I want you to be mine,” Jungkook broke it, nearing his face to yours, and you felt his hot breath brush over your lips. “And I want to be yours.”

You wanted to lick your lips discreetly, but well, you failed incredibly as your tongue not only brushed your lips, but his lips as well. He let out a small and quiet laugh, but all you could think about was how delicious he tasted and that you needed more of it, _now_.

“I want that too,” you whispered, and the temptation was killing you.

“Even though you know what I do behind the scenes of my casino?” he asked and you felt his breath shaking in fear now.

You swallowed once, twice, before you answered, “I don’t care about that.”

You remembered Yoongi’s words very well, and anyone could call yourself naïve and dumb right now, but you didn’t care. You wanted Jungkook so, so badly and nothing was going to stop you now. Tempting and hypocrising over it wasn’t worth it anymore.

“Those are some big words. God, you drive me crazy,” he let out a low, shameless groan right onto your lips, making you almost whimper.

“Why so?”

“Because usually I’d give up after I realize I won’t get laid. But with you, it’s so different and it drives me crazy,” he answered, pulling himself closer to your body.

“Oh, so you _have_ been rejected before?” you provoked him.

He snickered softly, “Yeah. I see you wanna play again? Didn’t you play enough just before?”

“It’s more fun to play with you,” you breathed in and stayed breathless, hoping he’d finally give in to kiss you.

“Is that so, my dear?” Jungkook asked sheepishly, tilting his head.

But before you could nod, he crashed his soft lips onto yours, making you swing your arms around his neck immediately to try to pull him closer into you. The kiss developed very quickly, turning into a hungry and sloppy make out in no second. You felt him pushing you softly and you started walking backwards, followed by him, until your ass hit the edge of the poker table. Without breaking the kiss, he gripped your thighs to lift you up and he wouldn’t let go of them. You spread your legs a little to let him have access to you as close as possible. His lips left yours and you couldn’t hold back the quiet moan escaping your mouth when you felt them going lower to your neck. Tingles spread over your body when he started leaving wet and harsh marks onto your sensitive skin.

His hands wandered further up instead, kneading and massaging your flesh in the most delicious way possible and when they nipped at the hem of your shirt, he asked, “Can I take this off?”

“Please do so,” you quickly answered in between your shaky breaths.

The next second, your shirt laid on the floor and he paused shortly to take a look at you and let his hands wander all over your newly exposed and heated skin. They felt warm and comfortable, you definitely wanted more. He placed his lips on your collarbones now, pecking while making his way to your chest and started kneading your breasts with his large hands. The sensations made you wrap your legs around his waist and pull his hips into you, only to feel his hard bulge throbbing against your light clothed core.

“Can I take off your bra as well?” he asked almost out of breath.

You threw your head back in slight annoyance and groaned, “Jungkook, you can take off everything you want, don’t need to ask anymore. Please.”

When you looked back at him, you found him gazing at you, and you nodded again to confirm your words for real. There was no point in denying you wanted this more than anything else, you had wanted this a long time ago already. And now you weren’t going to run away from it anymore.

The bra landed on the floor as well and your nipples immediately hardened at being exposed to him like that. He cursed lowly, and you felt his warm tongue circling around your one nipple while he had the other in between his fingers.

“Fuck, Jungkook,” you moaned, grabbing onto his hair now.

He quickly realized you liked it, so he kept doing that while suddenly bringing his other hand to your crotch. Softly his fingers rubbed over your shorts, but you were sure your wetness would leak through the cotton very soon.

“I can smell you from here, my dear,” he smirked smug and caught your nipple in between his teeth now, while his hand intruded your shorts. “And I can feel your juices too, it’s so hot.”

He groaned delighted, when his fingers interloped your panties as well, so did you moan loudly. Your gut broke out in fire, as his fingers spread your juices all over your folds and clit. His fingertips slid up and down, with light pressure only and you pushed your hips forwards for him to do more than that.

“Someone is needy here, huh?” he grinned at you like the devil himself.

The teasing had become unbearable, so you gripped his chin to get his head on your height again. “Fuck, I am, and you’ll need to do something about it,” you hissed in desperation and caught the small triangle of his exposed chest, which has been teasing onto you the whole time already. Without thinking further, you grabbed his probably expensive shirt and just ripped it apart, some buttons popping out and landing on the floor. It turned him on for sure, as he watched you with his mouth wide open, his eyes getting darker with every second. Hastily, you pulled him closer so you could get the shirt off of him and he gladly helped you with that.

As if you were in trance, your hands glided over his naked chest, feeling how firm he was and taking in how beautiful his honey skin was. You crashed your lips onto his chest and started tasting him too and oh, how delicious he was. Jungkook left grunts from his lips, and those were beautiful melodies repeating themselves in your head like a mantra.

“Ahh, Y/N…”

You weren’t thinking about stopping, no way, but his grip pushed your shoulders down in a harsh way, so you were laying on the table now. “Lift that beautiful ass up, baby,” he demanded and bit on his lower lip when you did so, so he could take off your shorts together with your panties.

“God, look at you, so gorgeous,” he smirked down at you, prepping himself in front of you as he suddenly pulled you by your waist, leaving your legs wide open as your now exposed sex hit his grand bulge.

“You’re a real show stopper yourself,” you whimpered at that and couldn’t help but start grinding against him to create as much friction as possible.

Jungkook smiled at that and lowered himself onto you just to pull you up again and wrap his big arms around your back. Bare skin on bare skin, you felt sensations you had truly missed.

“Fuck, I’ll give you everything you want, I can’t believe no man ever gave you what you deserve. But if you want me to eat you out, stop grinding on my cock like that.”

You held your breath and immediately stopped, as soon as you heard those words. Patiently, you waited for his next move as your throbbing core was crying for his touch so desperately.

“Good girl,” he husked at last, and lowered himself on his knees, waiting no second to flatten his tongue and place it onto your pussy.

His mouth felt burning hot and he started giving you kitten licks at first to tease you a little more, until you started to beg and press his head harder against you. His now sharp tongue slid along your glistening folds, all the way up, all the way down. He teased your entrance before wandering up again, and swirl his tongue around your clit. Eventually, he started sucking at your bundle of nerves, making you throw your legs around him and he put even more pressure onto your pussy, working his tongue even faster. His hands grabbed the side of your thighs, gripping onto your flesh, scratching into your skin, and when you heard him even hum along to show you how much he enjoyed it, you started thrusting against his mouth shamelessly.

“Fuck, Jungkook, this feels amazing,” you moaned out loud and you felt your high coming along.

Your thighs already started trembling and you felt him smirking into your sex, making you crazy for more. He ate you out like a hungry man who had been starving for days, and the lewd sounds coming from that had a big effect on you. But the second you thought, you’d reach your high already, he stopped and backed off. You loved the sight of his hooded eyes, messy hair and his lips as well as chin shining from your juices.

He smirked, seeing your aroused expression. “You already look fucked out, my dear. Did you love it?”

“Yeah, but I need m-more,” you whimpered, once again pushing your waist forwards in sign of need.

Jungkook licked his lips, being in full desperation himself, and started unzipping his pants. “Oh, this wasn’t everything. The best part is just about to come.”

Your walls clenched around emptiness when you watched his long fingers work on his belt and zipper, taking years until his pants hit the floor finally. The outline of his cock made your mouth water and your heart beat faster. You gripped his shaft to which a low grunt escaped Jungkook’s lips while he watched you stroking it carefully now. You couldn’t hold it any longer, you pulled at his briefs, making his full-hard member jump out in excitement. He stood big and before you could lay your hands on him, Jungkook already pushed his hip forwards, making his tip slide straight through your wet folds.

“Mmh, Jungkook-ahh,” you moaned and caught eye contact with him again.

His hands gripped your thighs tightly, lifting them a bit so he’d have better access to roll his hips into you, sending burning sensations from your sexes rubbing over each other through your whole body. “What do you want me to do, baby? Tell me,” he husked over your mouth and pecked at your lips in between his words.

“I want you to fill me up,” you replied, bucking your hips to catch up with Jungkook’s rhythm.

“How exactly?”

Your pussy throbbed and you could barely talk back as you stuttered, “Fuck me with your cock, fuck me so good, please.”

“God,” the man groaned, placing his tip right at your open entrance now, “you really do need a good fuck, isn’t it?”

“Y-yes, now pl-“

But his cock shoving into you roughly cut you in the middle of your words, instead stretched your walls very well, just how you wanted it. Once you felt his whole length inside of you, the both of you breathed out heavily, taking in this moment – you were the closest you could possibly ever be with Jungkook, physically, and you wrapped your legs and arms around his now sweaty skin. Nothing separated the two of you, and the mixture of incredible pleasure and satisfaction was taking over you.

“Shit, you’re so tight and warm,” he rasped and pulled out only to push into you again with full force, making you jump up in your own place. “How does this feel for you, hm?”

You needed a moment to gain a proper voice again as it was hard for you to do so when he was fucking you, digging his nails into your flesh, and looking deeply into your eyes. “Your cock is so thick, oh my god.”

One edge of his lips curved up. “Oh yeah? You like that?”

“I do… so fucking much,” you whimpered in between shaky breaths, feeling the burn from your center slowly spread through your whole body.

The room was filled with your skins slapping, your low and high-pitched moans – your name falling from his awfully tasty lips made you go crazy. As if the feeling wasn’t enough already, he pushed his hand in between you, pressing his thumb on your clit. Now your legs trembled and he watched you frown in pleasure with the biggest grin on his face.

“If you keep doing that,” you whispered, slowly starting to lose your voice, “I’m gonna c-come…”

He played with your clit in circles mostly, while his movements started turning sloppier and sloppier but it still felt like his thrusts were becoming more powerful and more passionate. You threw your head back, and you wrapped your walls tightly around his thickness, signalizing you were there soon.

“No, no, look me in the eyes while I make you come,” he gripped you by your hair and forced your eyes into his, which the harsh move would only make you weaker. “Say my name, tell me you’re mine only.”

“Jungkook, fuck,” you whined shamelessly, “I’m all yours, please, go faster.”

Drops of sweat landed on both of your chests, and you knew he was getting tired so you helped him with thrusting right back into him – he hit every single sweet spot you could ever imagine to have.

“Shit, such a fucking good girl for me,” he growled. “Y/N – ngh – Y/N…”

Finally, the orgasm reached you, making every single muscle of yours twitch, every single inch of your body felt fire, and you slowed down, while Jungkook still rode your high out. And all that, while your eyes were deeply tied into his, making everything around you disappear, as if only the two of you existed in this whole wide world. You felt your walls still pulsating around his cock when his thumb left your pussy only to shove it straight into your mouth.

“Will you come all over me?” you asked as innocently as ever, nipping on his finger and watched his face lighten up.

“Is that what you want?” he asked, thrusting into you harder but slower and you knew he would be done for good soon as well.

You nodded. “Yes, fuck, I want your cum all over my body so badly.”

“Shit, then you shall get that.”

Not even seconds passed by, when he pulled his dick out of you and you whined at the lost feeling of being full. You took this as the immediate chance to grip it, and start stroking it in very fast motions. Your hand glided perfectly due to the juices that was spread all over his length.

“Now, look at me while you come as well,” you smirked up at him and he obeyed. To encourage him even more, you added seducing, “I want to see you come too. I want to see your cum spread all over my stomach, all over my boobs, dripping down to my pussy. Fuck, mark me with it.”

His lips were parted slightly, his face in a frown as he didn’t stop moaning loudly for you, and did he look beautiful. Now you spread your legs even wider, feeling the most exposed you had ever been, just then you felt his cock twitching in your hands and as much as you would’ve liked to watch the show, you kept the eye contact with him.

“G-god,” Jungkook grunted, while you felt him coming – felt him spurting his cum out over your skin, the warm liquid landing onto your stomach first but with every further stroke you took, he shot higher.

His whole body twitched and you saw the relief in between the messed up strands of hair falling into his face. The next second, he fell into your arms and you let go of his dick just to put your hands onto his toned shoulders.

“Shit, you really made me come all over you,” he whispered in a quiet laugh and looked down at his white ribbons dripping down on you.

You were exhausted but when you laughed back, you replied, “This was so fucking hot.”

“Have you ever done that before?” he asked, shoving his tongue into his cheek.

You looked away from him, shame suddenly washing over you. “N-no… I’m sorry, was it disgusting?”

“No, fuck! What are you talking about? I’ve never done it either, but it was amazing,” he replied with a smile on his face, making you blush instantly.

“Hey, look at me,” he rasped, making you obey, then he continued, “I’m all yours now as well.”

You gazed into his eyes, sparkling even though they hid a whole darkness, you were so sure, but it made you smile. Warm and comfortable were the right words to describe how you felt right now, how you hoped you’d feel around him from now on.

“I want to get to know you, I want you to get to know me. I’m feeling so different with you, just so… great,” he added, “I mean, if you’d want to.”

You kissed him as a reply, it being as passionate as ever. You had mutual feelings, you did want to know him, you did want to spend more time with him, no matter what the circumstances were. Jungkook pressed his chest into yours, the kiss starting to turn hotter again.

But just then, you heard the door shoot wide open and the both of you broke the kiss to jump up. You immediately covered your chest and when you looked over to the door, you found Yoongi standing there, once again with no expression in his face at all.

“Oh, uhh… Sorry. Just wanted to say we’re rid of Jeehyung,” he said in a calm tone, being unbothered by the scene in front of him.

Jungkook tilted his head with a demanding look. “Thanks. Can you…”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Enjoy, babes,” he grinned and winked at you before shutting the door behind him again.

You felt exposed and embarrassed but when you exchanged looks with Jungkook, the both of you burst out in a small laughter. “Well, he’s pretty chill about this,” you said nodding your head.

“Yeah, he’s just like that. But hey, I’m sure you’re tired, right?” he asked with concern in his eyes.

Only now you came to realize that you really were, you didn’t even know how late it was and you did go through some things tonight, mentally as well as physically. You nodded.

He flashed you a smile. “Let’s get you cleaned up and get into my suit up here.”

“You even have a suit in your own casino?” you asked, eyes widening.

“Sure, I sleep here a lot.”

You cocked up an eyebrow. “With other women, huh?”

“Well, you’d be the first one to enter that room, my dear,” he said, brushing his hand over your flushing cheek. “Let’s get going now. I have some big plans for us tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while but I was busy with studying for final exams, but it's finally here, the next chapter! I will start to post more regularly now!! I luv luv luv you guys, thanks for reading and feedback is always appreciated! <3


	7. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook fires back to Jeehyung with you tightly by his side, but something goes terribly wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter contains strong violence, punching, blood and signs of unhealthy relationship

“Good morning,” you answered in a still sleepy voice and joined the others for the big brunch as you sank into the chair right next to Jungkook.

You felt his grip on your naked thigh immediately and flashed him a weak smile. “Did you sleep well?”

Half awake, still half asleep, you simply nodded at him and only realized it was quiet around you because you were being stared at by the others – not in an uncomfortable way though.

“Y'know, we’re not used to have another chair at this table, especially with a woman sitting in it,” the red haired guy stated – Hoseok was his name as far as you could remember.

You gaped your mouth to reply, but no words could be brought out. In some way, you could take this as a compliment, because even last night Jungkook had told you, you were the first one to sleep in his suite. Without realizing, your blood filled your cheeks in a bright pink and you laid your hand onto Jungkook’s, who said, “Ya, let’s eat guys, don’t make her feel uncomfortable, she’s gone through some rough things last night.”

“You mean the poker table felt rough on her bare ass?” Yoongi chuckled and was the first one to tuck in the delicious buffet in front of your eyes.

You pulled a grin to that and started filling your plate too as you didn’t mind the comment. But Jungkook shoved his tongue into his cheek – not only could you see that, but you could literally start sensing the moments he’d do that – and said, “At least I got to see a bare ass, unless like someone else in here.” With that he bored his eyes significantly into Yoongi’s, who didn’t bother to react though.

Jimin, who you sensed as a calm and stern person up until now, burst out in a laughter and wiggled his eyebrows over to Yoongi, who was too busy munching his food to reply at all. He waved at him to show he didn’t care one bit.

“It’s fine Jungkook, I liked it,” you said smug, trying to stop him protecting you, but instead you got a reaction out of all the others.

Hoseok, who sat next to Jungkook, now hit his shoulders in a brotherly way and snickered, “Oooh, she likes it rough, JK. Nice.”

Now you could see Jungkook’s face heating up in embarrassment, but you on the other side felt neutral – even comfortable you could say. You’ve met these guys literally not even twelve hours ago, and here you were already joking about the sex you had with Jungkook. As for any other cases in the past, you’d feel embarrassed and little, but surprisingly you didn’t mind it here.

“Okay, but jokes aside… Y/N, we are all greatly thankful for your actions last night. Truly, really. I mean, we would’ve gotten Jungkook out of there in some other way, but we’re glad to have you here,” Jin suddenly said, bringing a more serious atmosphere into the room.

You thinned your lips and caught Jimin’s cheerful eyes. “I mean, if it wasn’t for Jimin, I don’t think I would’ve won.”

He only flashed you a smile, a really shy one at that and everyone finally began to eat, until the question you had lingering in your head since last night popped up again.

“Ah, by the way. How did Jungkook even get abducted?” you asked into the round, then turned towards the man himself. “Are you and Jeehyung something like fiends or what happened?”

Suddenly, his warm touch faded away from your leg and he looked down at his plate. Everyone froze in their own moves, and kept exchanging looks with you and Jungkook, some sort of weird tension rising.

“Well…”

“I mean, it’s obviously not my business, sorry for asking,” you said quickly, lowering your look to your plate and kept on eating. You felt the discomfort of the other guys and you regret asking that – it wasn’t as if they would actually tell you.

But then Jungkook leaned back and brushed his fingers through his fluffy hair, breathing out exhaustingly. “No, it’s fine. It’s just… I’m not at good terms with Jeehyung anymore.” He stopped already, even though you expected more to come. You wanted to hear a story, something that exposed more of him and his past, just something that would give you at least a little insight of who he truly was, what he was hiding behind the façade.

“Anymore?” you dared to ask, now only focusing on Jungkook’s expressions, which changed between frowning and relaxing in a second tact, obviously being irritated.

He sighed now. “Yes. We ran this casino together actually but he saw it as kind of a competition, who would bring more sales and stuff like that. Eventually, we fought and things got even worse when he saw that I started picking up my guys to help me build this up. He was alone, he didn’t have anyone, so he’s trying to revenge himself and keeps pulling off stuff like that. It’s usual for him.”

Your mouth formed a tiny ‚o’ and you looked into the round, everyone seemed to agree sternly with this as they kept nodding to you. Even though something about it felt slightly suspicious, you wouldn’t mind to be satisfied with his answer, so you just smiled as a response.

“And that’s why we’re gonna fire back tonight,” Jungkook added.

Before you could ask what that would be about, Taehyung – who you never have exchanged a single word with, except your names – noticed you frowning and intruded immediately, “Yeah, we’re gonna kick asses tonight. His sister is a debutante this year and the debut will be held at his dance hall. And-”

“Wait, he’s from the high society?” you interrupted him and let your eyes wander through the men’s expressions in confusion.

Taehyung halted in his position, nodding slowly. Then, your head snapped to Jungkook, who had his glare fixed at you – probably never left his eyes off you in the first place – and you asked, “Are you too?”

He shook his head in firm disapproval, adding, “No. I come from a poor family, actually. My parents had a lot of chances to join though, but they always despised these people.”

Your lips formed a small ‚o’ _again_ and the others realized quickly this would lead to a deeper conversation, in which they would want to leave you and Jungkook alone. But as this wasn’t the perfect timing nor place to have that talk, Yoongi broke the silence that has been dwelling in your ears. “So, the plan is already made. We just wanted to let you know, Y/N. Well, of course if you want to join, otherwise we’re sorry for bothering you with all of this.” He threw you a questioning look and you needed a second.

What would that even mean – to join them? With what? To join them in all their actions which were actually considered illegal? You swallowed the lump and you felt the heaviness sailing down your throat straight to your stomach. Your gut was filled with different emotions; on one side you wouldn’t want to risk anything anymore, but on the other, your blood was filled with adrenaline and excitement to accompany Jungkook. You couldn’t deny the thrill of the game last night was unquestionably satisfying at the end of it and subconsciously you were striving for more of _that_. Plus, it was Jeehyung who we were talking about and you’d want to take part in seeing him go down.

Were you going crazy right now? Oh, hell yes.

Only now you came to realize, it took you more than solely one second to come clear with your thoughts as Jungkook anxiously tapped his fingers on the table, the small sound echoing through the quiet and big room.

“What’s the plan? How am I involved in this?” you questioned finally, having a slight tremble in your voice as you still wanted to be careful before rushing into things.

Jungkook breathed out heavily in obvious relief as he was hoping you’d be interested in this – for whatever reason. He stopped tapping his fingers, instead leaned forward and crossed his hands in solemnity, giving you a fierce glance. “I was invited for the dance by his parents, because obviously they don’t know what’s going on between me and him. So, you’d accompany me, all cool. The others will break into the rooms to get back few things he stole from us in the first place. On top of that we’ll hack into his system and ruin the debut of his sister.”

Your eyes grew wide at that; the last sentence to be specific. You couldn’t even imagine how it’d be for her to finally debut – which was probably what every girl in the high society ever dreamt of – then to get it ruined and she wouldn’t even know the reason for it. Her dream of finally becoming of mature age and celebrating it with the people she loved and admired would crash in one second solely. You watched Jungkook’s expression turn more concerned the longer it took you to reply.

“Ah,” you finally sighed in desperation, “isn’t that a bit too harsh for his sister? I mean, she probably doesn’t have to do anything with all of this.”

Jungkook opened his mouth to say something but he couldn’t – he was probably holding back as he realized you were too pure for their intentions. The men surely wouldn’t hold back on anything, and here you were concerned by the consequences that they actually wanted to achieve. Would you really be ready to join Agma’s side like this?

“Y/N,” now Taehyung spoke up in his raspy voice and you just realized he hadn’t moved his dish one bit, the plate as empty as his eyes looked like. “That’s the point. His sister is everything to him. This would be the perfect strike for us.”

“Like we said, you don’t have to join us of course, but I think Jungkook would like you to be his company for tonight,” Jimin intruded, giving you the warmest smile and then cocked up an eyebrow to Jungkook, who was chewing on his bottom lip now.

He looked so nervous in some ways and you never thought you’d ever get to see this side of him in the first place. Was he being like that because he was anxious of you to reject this? Or because he was simply afraid you wouldn’t fit into his world of dealing things harsher than normal people would?

You shut your eyes closed for a quick moment, took in a deep breath when you opened them again and nodded at the man sitting next to you – his face suddenly lightening up in hope. “I’ll join. But…” Then you looked down at yourself, only a man’s wide shirt hugging your body and then continued, “I have nothing to wear.”

The warmth of Jungkook’s fingers gripped your thigh again and you shot your head up to him. “Don’t worry about that. We can go shopping while the other prepare for tonight.” His smile was genuine and for the first time you asked yourself how was this the same person as the one you had talked to in the club back then. He was so different now, fire connecting your touches instead of iciness like it used to in the beginning and you felt your heart pounding faster in your chest. The way he looked at you – his eyelashes twitching at you with so much fierce but so much softness, his irises sparkling like dark diamonds – was killing you internally. Whatever the true reason was for this behavior, you hoped it was _you_ and you’d give much more than everything to see him like that over and over again.  
  
—  
  
“Ready?”

“Ready,” you whispered back to Jungkook, giving him one last confident glance before he took your hand and squeezed it tightly, you felt the stings turn into something pleasurable.

Your heels clutched the marble floor, his steps were heavy and intimidating as you walked into the hall by his side. The brightness of the room could’ve blinded you as there were wreaths of lights accessorized with diamonds – or whatever precious stones – hung up highly over your heads. But it reflected perfectly on the dress you got to choose today with Jungkook – a classy tight one, in the color of a strong purple to which the silky material shimmered in the grand room. “You will outshine everyone in that dress,” he had told you, letting you hesitate no further second to buy it. The beautiful man in your grip wore a snow white suit, fitted with a purple shirt underneath just to match with you – dreamily, as if he was your prince in one of those cliché fairytales. You felt eyes and strong glares at the both of you and you have never felt so abundant in your life ever before – perhaps it was the opportunity of you to attend this high society event, perhaps it was Jeon Jungkook by your side, letting his power radiating right over to you. It was probably both and when your gaze landed on Jeehyung’s sister you felt a pang in your chest for a mere second. She truly looked gorgeous, in her golden evening dress, her long brown hair accessorizing her glowing face in the most satisfying way. You were a little late, so the event has already started and she was just about to get introduced next. She had the brightest smile on, this important step in her life finally came true and you came here to watch her go down. But then you felt relaxed again as Jungkook’s fingers intertwined with yours, giving you the stability you needed in that moment.

_Let’s get through this._

“How do you like it?” Jungkook stopped at a table, getting a drink for each of you.  
You inhaled the air – surprisingly fresh though the hall was practically full – and you could literally smell the rich, the class and the money lingering in those people’s souls. You did feel uncomfortable at one point because you simply didn’t fit in there but when Xiomara helped you get ready for tonight, she ensured you’d feel confident and content in your actions. Plus, you didn’t even have to do anything, neither did Jungkook. He was simply here to enjoy the night with you – at least that’s what you hoped – and to sit back and relax while watching Jeehyung’s softest spot getting hurt. His men would do all the work backstage, where you couldn’t see, where nobody could.

Suddenly, you asked yourself if Jungkook was doing that often, destroying other people’s lives because of revenge while he didn’t move one inch and got accompanied by a woman just for the sake of it? What if, in the end, you were still only a woman out of many, many others who were in the same situation as you? If the only thing you were was an accessory to his victories?

You shook your head slightly to get those negative thoughts out of your head, because you were here with him and you enjoyed it a lot. Never have you thought you’d end up at a debut one day and you simply took this as the perfect chance to slip into that role of a high class woman for once at least. Lastly, you smiled at Jungkook, getting a warm feeling in your chest again and replied, “I have never been to an event like this, but I enjoy it so far.”

Jungkook pulled your waist closer to him, stinging his fingers into your side as he handed you the drink over, tinkled it with his own glass and whispered into your ear, “I’m sure you will get to see a lot of unexplored things with me, my dear.”

Shivers rolled down your spine and your heart raced. His eyes boring into yours were revealing that he meant it, that there was so much to explore with you. And he kept saying all those little things, which would be a sign of him really wanting things to get serious. Was he really planning on being with you for a longer time? Wasn’t he going to just throw you away after a little bit of fun?

Your head turned to his side and his gorgeous gaze softened at analyzing your face, so you wasted no second thought to pull in for a kiss. His lips never felt so soft before as they danced over yours, no tongue, just shyly pecking on each other’s mouths. It didn’t last long either but the feeling in your stomach was great and could last forever instead. His lips curved up and whispered, “Let’s go, the dance will begin soon.”

“Sure, let me just head to the toilet real quick,” you answered and he nodded at you.

The restroom was empty, until you entered a stall and heard some girls walk in and laugh loudly. _It isn’t even dark outside and they’re drunk already? Hah_ , you silently chuckled to yourself when you heard them getting even noisier.

Just when you were finished and wanted to flush, you heard one woman say, “By the way, you know Jeon Jungkook right? And the thing that happened between him and Jeehyung?”

Your ears immediately perked up when his name fell into air and you froze in your position, not daring to move one inch just to listen carefully now.

“You mean how Jeehyung wanted to take him as a slave?” the other replied in a low chuckle.

“C'mon, _slave_ is a bit exaggerated but yeah. And guess what, today I’ve heard the real reason why Jungkook voluntarily let himself into this!”

You heard some squealing and frowned your face at that, waiting impatiently for her to keep talking as they made even you curios now. Now that you came to think of it, Jungkook hadn’t given a real reason when you asked him about this today. He simply said they weren’t at good terms and it was usual for them to do things like that. But you should’ve known there was way more to it.

“And what is it?” the other woman asked back, you heard all of her excitement in her annoying high-pitched voice.

“Okay,” the other started and made a long pause to add more drama into it and you could imagine her holding her hands up in front of her, waving them around or something.

“Apparently it was to save a woman. Jeehyung wanted her and stalked her a long time until he couldn’t resist anymore. He knew she recently started worked for Jungkook, so he took it as the perfect opportunity to lead him on. You know, it was probably just another one of Jungkook’s new bitches, so he never thought Jungkook would actually defend her like that and would give her away in a second. So instead of letting that girl into his arms, Jungkook let himself do that in order to protect her.”

Your eyes widened and widened the more she talked and when she finally finished it was silent. The only thing you heard was your own blood rushing through your body. Were they talking about you? Were you that woman he wanted to save? That would only be logically, considering the situation you’ve been in, regarding Jeehyung as well. Your hands held your mouth from shock partly, but mostly to not let out any noise as you didn’t want them to know someone else was there. They probably didn’t even realize a stall was actually locked or they simply didn’t care about that.

“Bitch, no fucking way!” Her squealing broke the silence lastly and it startled you.  
Those words, that story repeated themselves over and over in your head and your eyes swayed around in your narrow surroundings, as if you wanted to try finding an escape right there. What were you supposed to think now? Was that even true? How could Jungkook do that? If it was true, then were you really that important to him? So many questions, but no answers from the other end.

“Uh-huh!”

“And who is that girl? What’s so special about her that mister Jeon Jungkook would risk his own life for her?” one spoke again, in the cockiest way ever, sounding as if she was jealous about it though.

“I don’t know, probably just a little bitch who wants his money. I mean, tables turn one day and if he really fell head over heels for a girl, he’ll get paid for what he had done to other girls in the past.”

Then it was quiet again, but your body trembled unconsciously and it let you no other choice but to cough out loud. _Fuck._

“Mhmm, let’s get out of here. I saw Jungkook outside, maybe I can get a dance with him to let him forget about _that girl_ ,” one said, emphasizing the last few words as if she knew it was _you_ in the bathroom stall – the woman he risked his life for.

After you heard them walk out, you flushed and went straight to wash your hands with cold water – oh, ice cold water. The rush you were feeling inside of you, what was it? You would’ve expected a lot from a man like Jungkook, but to do something like this for you could never have entered your mind. Especially after knowing him for this short amount of time only. But in the end, weren’t you the one to bet your life too for the sake of him?

You looked into the mirror, eyes trailing from your hair, over your face and then your decent cleavage. Were you that much worth for him? Your gripped the sink tightly and took a few breaths to process this. Slowly, you were starting to feel flustered – by the fact he wanted to save you. No man had ever done that for you – not that you ever expected it or that you had ever been in such a situation before. So, now that you knew this, Jungkook graved his place in your heart just a little more – okay maybe a lot more. You heard your heartbeat rush through your blood and adrenaline pump through it as well. God, this felt so much more intense and exciting than you could’ve imagined. The feeling of shock was already long gone and you were ready to go out again, but you knew you had to confront him about this. He’d probably be slightly aggravated of you questioning him again, but this time you really had no other choice – and he had no other choice but to answer you properly.

“Hey, it took you quite long,” Jungkook cackled quietly and had a nervous look on his face, when you approached him.

“Sorry, took me a while to zip my dress up again,” you flashed him a half-smile, and held your hand out.

He dearly pressed his into yours and led you on to the parquet, where the dance now took place. You really didn’t know anything about dancing, not in the club, not at home when you were alone and especially not at a classy event. But it seemed Jungkook knew what he was doing when he held your hip in his one hand, your hand in his other and led you through the moves. With each step, you failed terribly and he only grinned at you, but you learned quite quickly to follow his feet. The somewhat classical or jazzy melodies penetrated your ear, sprinted through your body and pulled you closer to Jungkook with every few steps. His chest was on yours, your faces terribly close to one another and nothing but your breaths and heartbeats were to be heard – except the music and the high heels clicking at the ground. Your waists swayed through the hall, his grip was tight and his touches felt way too good. You dared to look into his intimidating but warm eyes a few times in between and each time they dearly met yours with so much intimacy you would say. You couldn’t quite describe it, but before you exploded in a chaos of feelings, you held your lips against his ear.

“I know the real reason you were held by Jeehyung,” you whispered, but still loud enough for him to hear it. You didn’t even know if it was the truth what the women spoke about, but you wanted to test the waters this way.

He almost halted his moves, but quickly caught the rhythm you were in again and continued moving with you. But Jungkook looked away from you, didn’t even dare to lay his eyes on you with you saying something like this. So it was true?

After a few more impatient steps, he finally asked, “And what is that?”

After some sort of anxiety – of whatever causing it – steamed through you, you took a deep breath and told him what you heard in the restroom before, just blurting it out, ranting into his ears while you still moved your waist along his. Surprisingly, you were still in rhythm but that too found an end soon when the gapes in between your fingers suddenly breathed air again, and the warmth from his tight grip on your hip cooled down in an instant. He halted immediately when you finished talking, and you had no other choice but to follow him – so, you stood there in the middle of the hall, everything and everyone around you being so vivid while you gazed into Jungkook’s eyes. They were dark, and he looked so appalled of what he had heard just right now, as if his soul was leaving his body right now. Well of course, it must’ve been surprising for him to undergo this as he probably wanted to keep that secret from you, obviously, but it wasn’t even that dramatic in your opinion. You just needed to hear his side of the story, his words right at your lips, entering your heart, giving you all the contentment you wanted.

“Jungkook?” you finally asked, in such a quiet voice he didn’t even hear it within the booming crowd.

People were starting to stare, to bump into the both of you as you weren’t keeping up with the steps and started to complain at you or even push you slightly to get off the floor. The lost man in front of you showed zero reaction, so you pulled at his arm to drag him out of there, you didn’t want to be conspicuous in here out of all places, where Jeehyung could catch onto your plans in no second.

“Jungkook?” you asked again, this time definitely louder and almost a little violent as you shook his broad shoulders.

He finally snapped out of it, twitching his eyelashes at you as if he just woke up and needed to adjust his eyes to the surroundings. “Huh?”

“Why are you reacting this way?” you kept nagging at him, you needed to hear something from him – at least something.

You watched his adam’s apple bop up and down again as if he tried to swallow his answer. “I apologize, my dear.”

You frowned at him – okay, he apologized and now? Where was your answer? “So, it is true? And it was me?”

His tongue sharp in his cheek, his eyes swallowed you as a whole and his indescribable look was slowly starting to kill you. But before you could throw another question at him, he nodded shyly, hoping it was discreet so you wouldn’t notice – but oh, you noticed every single inch he moved. “I hoped you wouldn’t find out.”

“Why?” You took one step closer to him, touching him at the sides of his arms and he sighed at your little action. You just wanted to understand why he would keep this away from you, because you were damn sure he’d be someone to brag about things like that.

“Well, it’s not something to brag about honestly,” he whispered as he could’ve read your mind – so quiet and so shy though, “and I didn’t want you to worry.” Then he looked away from you and all you could ask yourself was how he could be this soft and poignant in his actions all of a sudden. Where did his dark side of vicious and arrogance go? Why wasn’t he saying anything like “Well, it’s not a big deal, get over it”?

You licked your lips and pressed them together in awe. Your chest was a burning mess, the feeling radiating down to your stomach. “Worry about what?”

And it hit you straight in your heart when he suddenly took you in his big arms, allowing his heart to pound right above yours and make you weaker in your knees. He then let his warm breath brush over your ear, “Jeehyung is a dangerous man, you have no idea. With every other woman I couldn’t care less what he does to them, but if he had laid one single finger on you, he wouldn’t see the world with his own eyes anymore. And I wasn’t quite sure how you’d react, so I didn’t tell you.”

You felt the blood rush to your cheeks and you were glad they were in the crook of his neck so he couldn’t see how flustered you felt right now. There wasn’t a single thing you understood of what was going on with you, or what was going on with Jungkook. He protected you with his own life – for whatever reason – and you saved him out of that. The thought of something like that was absurd, honestly, but you couldn’t help feel the stings of adrenaline shoot through your veins, the excitement and curiosity growing with it; this man was a mystery itself to solve and you just decided to let yourself wander through it. You were sure there was so much more behind him, behind his veneer you got to know in the first place. Besides him being a gangster – or whatever – there must be a whole other world to him.

“I knew it,” you said after sucking in each other’s heat and closeness for a long while.

“You knew what?”

You dug your fingers in the small of his back now, taking up some courage to respond, “When I sat across Jeehyung last night, saying I’d bet my life for you, I knew you’d do the same. And you did.”

The surrounding had blurred out a long time ago, as if only the two of you existed you only heard his breath and his heart pounding against your chest. But after you said that, it was suddenly quiet. He pulled away from you, your arms still tight in his grip as he stared into you now. In that moment, Jungkook could be read like an open book, his eyes glowing at the sight of you, at your words. He didn’t dare to smile but you knew he wanted to, the edge of his lips kept trembling due to trying hard to hold it back.

“Can you believe me I didn’t hesitate one second?”

Your eyes grew with the same glow as him. “I’m fond of that.”

Lastly, he flashed you that smile he’s been holding back and you lived for it, literally. Why was this whole idea of risking one’s own life to save another so appealing to you all of a sudden? To give one’s all and everything for one person solely… How could he, Jeon Jungkook, drag you into this – what people would call hell? But then you remembered, he _was_ the devil himself and you seemed to enjoy dancing with him.

“Why? Why is this going so fast? Out of nowhere?” you dared to ask as that question was achingly prickling in your body.

He tilted his head, his lips formed a straight line again and his voice deepened. “I’m not sure… But I have this strong feeling. What about you?”

You gulped at his answer. “M-me too.”

“I’m kind of scared to lose it though, because it feels so good. I haven’t felt like this in – I don’t even remember the last time I experienced something like this,” he said almost inaudible, but you heard it very well.

Your hands grazed up his back to softly pull yourself closer to him, piercing your look into and you softly responded, “Don’t worry, you won’t lose it.”

The strong tension between you rose quicker than ever, his chest heaving up and down and his warmth gave you all the comfort you needed. You couldn’t quite explain this, or anything for this matter. All these signals, all these words, all these actions were sending you hope and lust for more, longing to give in and go blind for Jungkook. You remembered when you told yourself you wouldn’t let yourself into a man as easy as you used to, but this exceeded everything and everyone – _he_ exceeded everything and everyone. He woke your curiosity, he started the thrill in your veins and you were most likely to keep going for it.

“How can you be so sure?” he asked, trepidation only screaming out of his voice.

You shone a smile. “I promise that.”

“You do?” His face lightened up, no doubt.

Your stomach flipped, your skin creeped up in heat but it only made you certain you wanted more of these sensations. “Yes, I do.”

Without further notice, his lips gripped yours in approval, making the both of you lose into each other touches. But neither did this embrace last long as the pleasant volume of the guests from before turned into something more chaotic in barely one second, and the screeching infringed your ears. And when you opened your eyes again to see what was going on, you couldn’t see anything – it was dark and the only thing you could decode were people’s bodies hustling around like ghosts, not knowing where to go or where not to. Before you could analyze this situation further, Jungkook already had you in his tight clutch.

“We need to get out of here, now!” he shouted into your ear to overcome all other screams and gave you no second to react, instead just pulled aggressively on your arm.

You didn’t even see where you were going and it seemed Jungkook knew the way blindly. He just dragged you through what seemed the whole hall, through all those people and you could barely keep up with your high heels and the heavy heart beat in your chest. It wasn’t until you finally passed a door leading to the stairway, that you realized you were holding your breath too and when Jungkook picked out a small flashlight out of his pocket, he wasted no second to drag you further down the stairs.

“Y/N, it’s only one more floor, then we’ll get out, Yoongi is already waiting outside with his range rover,” he spoke in between his heavy breathing, trying to give you some comfort but your shoes were just killing you.

As God must’ve hated you in that moment, you felt your ankle giving away at the last step and your knees hit the cold stoned floor, followed by your hands stopping you from falling completely. Jungkook cursed, turned around to help you up again quickly, murmuring something like “Shit, we’re almost out, can you?”

You only whined in response and even though the pain from your foot stung through your whole leg now, you took up all your strength to kick off the heels from your feet somehow and head straight out. But the both of you were taken back by someone opening the door for you instead, now standing broadly in the frame of it.

“You didn’t really think you could get away with this?” a voice spoke, a way too familiar one.

When Jungkook dared to light the face, your eyes widened, heart dropping below the line of your belt. The look on Jeehyung’s face was dirty, enraged more than anything or anyone, and it was scaring you. You gripped onto Jungkook’s arm as the dark surrounding gave you a feeling as if you were in a horror movie – the heavy rain pouring outside behind him, the bright moon shining shyly into the small place of the stairways.

On the contrary of you, Jungkook chuckled lowly at him, “I did, oh man, I truly did. Can you believe that?”

“Oh, stop with that sarcasm. I always thought you played fair, but targeting my sister? That’s weak, even for you, Kook,” Jeehyung replied, aggressiveness not to be overheard as he was boiling with madness. “You’re gonna pay so, so badly.”

“Oh and how? Want to get defeated in poker by Y/N again? Want to do pussy stuff again? I was here to ruin your sister’s debut to set an end to it for all time because after that? You don’t have anything left,” Jungkook didn’t hesitate to talk back and even the heaviness in his voice terrified you. His arms flexed under your grip as he crumbled his hands into fists, ready to do whatever it would take him to prove his just said words.

“You really love to provoke it, huh? You’re under your own dignity right now and you know it.”

Jungkook now laughed straight into his face, taking a step closer to his opponent, though you stayed behind, shivering and shaking at the loss of safety. “Why? Because you know I’m speaking the truth? Because you know I’m better than you will ever be? It’s always been like that and neither will it change.”

“Where do you get the courage from to speak like that? Would you have said that back then when you came crawling like a bitch, when your mother started selling sex and doing crack? Abandoning you? You’ve always been so hypocritical and neither that will change, my friend,” Jeehyung spat out, also taking a step closer to the other man, not really much was separating them now.

Your jaw dropped wide open at those harsh words, which exposed the tiniest bit of Jungkook’s past. “What?” you squealed, but immediately shut yourself with your hands, too anxious something might happen to you.

“Exactly, Y/N,” Jeehyung now tilted his head to look behind Jungkook to make sure you listen very well what he was talking about, “his mother was a whore, was a crack head, was abandoning her own son. I had the luxury to grow up in a normal and wealthy family, while Jungkook had nothing. He cried to me like a little bitch. His father was fucking around as well, and he was left to be a pathetic child honestly. He-”

But he got interrupted by Jungkook’s fist tearing out his jaw, so brutal you could literally hear teeth crunching. You stepped backwards as if you were in trance, eyes torn open when you watched the scene of Jungkook getting slammed against the wall next, Jeehyung pounding into his stomach, never seeming to stop. Blood was suddenly spat out but you couldn’t even see whose it was anymore as the flashlight dropped to the floor, the sound echoing in your ears and you tried to blend out the punches, the grunts and heavy breaths of the men.

“Go- Argh!” one groaned out loud and your feet seemed to be anchored to the ground, you couldn’t move one bit.

It was only seconds but it seemed whole minutes passed by and it was way too long for you to bear and the moon light from outside revealed that one was on the ground now spitting blood, the other hitting into him before he got kicked back and dragged onto the stairs right next to you now.

“Fuck, Y/N, ru…un!” now you recognized Jungkook’s voice, weak as he gave his last strength to tell you that.

And suddenly all noises faded away, you weren’t sure if it was because they stopped or because you didn’t want to hear any of it anymore. You listened to Jungkook and your feet finally started working, leading you out in the rain though your ankle still ached. But you continued, stumbling on the cold and wet concrete street, having no clue where to go. Your last brain cells working were leading you further out. Jungkook had told you, Yoongi would wait outside with his car, so you kept going, looking out for his car standing somewhere at the boardwalk. Meanwhile you were drenched from the rain, your dress soaking and you were cold. Even though it hasn’t even been a minute, you were starting to fall into anxiety. Shouldn’t you go back to look for Jungkook? Or should you just go back in through the front entry and act as if you were one of the ‘normal’ panicked guests? Or should you head to the casino yourself? What the hell were you supposed to do now? You were lost as ever, but the more you felt the rain pinching into your skin like icicles, the more you worried about Jungkook.

So, you were left with no other choice but to run back to the back exit with all the last strength you had in you, but when you arrived there, only a small pool of dark liquid was left on the floor, smeared over all the stairs as well. You knew immediately it was blood, but whose? Where were they? Was Jungkook okay?

Tears streamed down your face, heart pounding achingly fast, it might just stop functioning at some point. Broken and torn out, you sauntered back to the street and just then a car stopped by right in front of you.

 _Yoongi!_ You screamed internally, without taking further notice of how the car actually looked like, if it was his and if he was actually sitting at the steer.

You teared the door open, almost throwing yourself into the car and you stuck your head in between the driver’s and the passenger’s seat just to blurt out, “Fuck, Yoongi, thanks! But Jungkook… he’s- I don’t know where he is! He and Jeehyung… Fuck! He’s… They fought! We have to see where he is and…”

Just then you fathomed the person sitting in the front wore long hair, and you couldn’t really remember Yoongi having hair like that. In pure confusion, you swallowed once, the sound of the doors locking suddenly infiltrated your head ache, then you swallowed twice, falling back in the same anxiety as before. Where did you just land?

“You called me a little bitch last night, remember? I suggest you take that back now, will you?” a familiar voice spoke and now you remembered, very clearly in fact. It was her, the unknown woman who led the poker game between you and Jeehyung last night. She gave you a moment to let your brain work, then added, “I’m Hyorin by the way.”

A bead of sweat rolled down your temple because now you were definitely screwed. You were still frozen in the same position, you only came to realize now that the car was already moving on the almost invisible streets. You leaned back into the seat to let all of this drive into you – inhaling, exhaling as good as possible to keep yourself up. But suddenly you sensed another person sitting next to you and when you looked to your right, you jumped up. Telling from the street lights that were regularly passing over the dark face, Taehyung was sitting there in the corner of his side, more like hanging there, his eyes tiring, watching you. But when he saw you finally meeting his eyes, he flashed you a wide grin – almost a happy and exciting one.

“Well, at least I’m not alone in this, haha.”

_How funny._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, the new chapter is finally here wohooo! I enjoyed writing this one so much and I feel like the slowburn from before is getting into the real action now and I can feel it becoming intense :’) thank you for keeping up, I love you!!!! (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> also let me know what you thought of this one, and what you think will happen to the OC and JK, I’m curious (plus, I love to interact with you guys hehe) {◕ ◡ ◕}


	8. The Bonnie & Clyde Concept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being locked up with Taehyung wasn't half as bad. But being locked up with Jungkook was pure hell.

“Well, it’s half as bad,” Taehyung exclaimed after nothing but silence filled the thick air, and the quiet snicker in his low tone was making you decide whether he was being serious or not.

You exhaled and once again inhaled deeply as if it took you all the strength in the world to start talking, but you weren’t even sure how to react. “Are you serious?” was the only thing you brought out in a tired voice.

Pulling your hands once again, you realized it was pointless now and there was no chance for your skin to be freed from the tight rope cutting in your wrists. And honestly, the more the both of you tried, the more the tie dug into your stomachs as well. You sighed, giving up officially as you leaned back your head against Taehyung’s. The sweat lingered between your backs, overflowing your bodies with it, making you two stick together like glue.

“Actually, no,” Taehyung answered in a deep breath.

You closed your eyes to at least blend out the small room you were in – grey, dusty, dirty and more over without any windows. You had always wondered how it must feel to be locked in such a room – you watched way too many crime shows – but now that you were one of them, you wanted nothing else but to escape. Why did you always have to be so god-damn curious? “Are we going to die?”

The man behind you now laughed out loud and almost rolled over, pulling harshly at the rope in your skin.

“Ouch, stop doing that!”

He immediately brought himself back up, calmed himself to at least a shy giggling and responded, “I’m sorry.”  
“Well? Are you laughing because you don’t want to face the truth of us dying inside of here?” you cocked up an eyebrow in annoyance now, even though he couldn’t see you, and underlined your question with arrogance.

Taehyung firmly answered, “No, I laugh because you do not know Jungkook very well as I do. He’ll get us out of here in a minute.”  
“I’m going to count then,” you divulged.

“Okay, I didn’t mean it _literally_. But do you know how often I was stuck in places like this? I’m not even afraid anymore.”

You snorted in high disbelief, this shouldn’t be something to be considered normal, was it? “Fucking hell, great for you. But I’m clearly not used to it.”

“Well,” he started and you could hear the exhaust in his voice, “when I started, I was all lonely and could help myself out of trouble somehow. But since I’m in Agma, I knew from the beginning I can trust Jungkook with everything I have.”

First, you frowned your eyebrows as his respond had no correlation with what you said. Of course, he had to make this about him and talk about his oh-so-brutal experiences. But as you started processing his answers, you knew this was your chance to bomb him with questions and more questions, because again, your curiosity needed to know everything. “Wait, what do you mean with _when you started_? Started what? And how long have you been with Jungkook? And how did you even get there? Was he like hiring people for stuff like that? I don’t get it.”  
“Woah there, that’s too many questions at once,” Taehyung chuckled and you were left breathless as you again asked way too much – things, to which you probably would never get any concrete answers like you wanted to. That’s what you got from being you.

So, you just wanted to let it be – just sit there and wait for the almighty Jungkook to get you out of here. You couldn’t lie, you were scared for life and that’s not exactly what you imagined yourself to get into. But slowly, your brained started processing what all of this meant, what it meant to be with that man, what Jungkook had been trying to tell you all the time. But it was too late now, the rush of excitement in your blood got it out of you as you were trying to avoid him but simply failed. You started understanding this way of living step by step, tapping in small puddles of water – but as you didn’t watch your steps accordingly, you fell into this deep and dark sea. And now? You needed to learn how to swim properly to keep your head out of the water.

Taehyung made notice of your silence way too quickly, so he added, “Look. I’m not someone to lie and say things you want to hear or soothes your heart. It’s not all flowers and sunshine, and I keep it realistic when it comes to serious things. So, if you seriously want to ask me about us, you better prepare yourself for some harsh truth.”  
You swallowed a big lump down your throat as it has been itching since day one you met Jungkook. Taehyung’s words weren’t harsh or rude, but they sure made your stomach tighten in a weird way. This was your chance to finally make the drought in your mouth stop, so you went for it. “I see… I appreciate that, really. I love honesty.”  
“Hah, that’s great,” the man cackled in a degrading way, “So?”

You let the disgusting air wash your lungs one more time and straight forward asked, “What exactly is your job?”

“External or internal?”

You frowned, “Is there a difference?”

“Well, would you kill a guest in the casino in front of everyone else’s eyes?”

Silence. The only thing you could hear was your breaths along your heart pounding, and pounding, and pounding… Second by second passed by slowly as ever, his question echoing through your brain. He did… what?

“Exactly, you wouldn’t. It does make a difference. For the face of the casino Agma, I am simply the controller. You know, things like taking care of events, organizing stuff, keeping the whole business going and keep all processes under control. For example, I also clear up fights between guests,” he told you like an open book and in that moment you were scared of the continuation of his answer.

But your ears perked up, all of your tiredness suddenly gone even though you could literally feel the long bags under your eyes. Your chest burning from the rush in your blood, your heart bouncing loudly still. “And… internal?”

“Hmm, a similar role. But there is a completely other business going on behind the scenes. Not always legal ones,” he paused then cackled, “Well, barely legal ones. And there are way more things going wrong, so I have to take care of that.”  
“Which includes killing?” you gulped, and you have never been more anxious about an answer.

Taehyung snickered at your innocent question. “Exactly, but only if I really have to. I don’t like doing it, honestly. Imagine, that person owes you five million dollars and we kill him. Five million gone, right?”

“Mhmm,” you murmured with widened eyes and nodded, trying to understand what he was talking about. “And what exactly is the business you do behind the scenes?”

“Ah, Y/N, you’re asking questions…” the man sighed in frustration and you were sure he was forbid to talk about that to any third-parties. What else would you have expected.

You shook your head, “No, I’m sorry. I’m just very curious, you don’t have to answer of course.”

“I mean, Chocolate is really attached to you, so I’m sure he’d tell you sooner or later anyways and-“

You had to interrupt him now, “Ch-chocolate?”

Taehyung laughed out shyly, “Oh yeah, that’s how we call Jungkook most of the times. Especially undercover.”  
“Why?” your mouth somehow formed a smile.

“Ah, we used to call him Kookie at first and we all know he loves cookies. And his favorite are the chocolate ones, plus he eats a lot of chocolate anyways. I don’t know, I think Jin called him that one day and since then, we all do it.”  
You didn’t know why exactly, but his answer made your heart warmer with every beat of it and every thought of Jungkook. You imagined how he’d react when you’d call him his favorite taste in the softest way you could. To be honest, it even fit him – chocolate, like his dark brown hair, his beautiful brownie eyes and his skin. Oh god, his warm and soft skin glowing in the perfect melanin, and sweet, sweet as chocolate. Chocolate, you grinned harder than before and made sure to engrave it in your head to use the nickname – hopefully – sometime soon.

“Anyways, what I wanted to say: I haven’t seen him like that in such a long time. He’s in a great dilemma because of you.”

Your lovely day-dreaming drained down in a second, and confused you asked, “Dilemma? Why that?”

“I mean,” Taehyung started but hesitated with a long pause, probably thinking about an answer, where he wouldn’t say too much. But he realized, there was no point in that. “He really likes you.”  
“And?” You couldn’t deny those words, those little four words, shot straight to your heart, having the biggest impact on it as it spread sparkles through your whole body. But you really weren’t satisfied with a little sentence as an answer.

“I can’t really remember the last time he talked about a woman non-stop. Mmh, maybe two years ago? Three? Something around that… Anyways, he really likes you but exactly that is the reason he doesn’t want you to be hurt. Aaand that is most likely going to happen, or has happened already. I mean, look where you are now. Women usually leave him after they realize what he does, or simply take him granted for his money. He didn’t know anything else than people constantly running away from him. He’s in the biggest confusion ever with you. Jungkook doesn’t want to lose you, but his actions are going to push you away sooner or later…”

Meanwhile, a tear rolled down your cheek, followed by another one. Your vision blurred out a little as you listened to Taehyung. You knew he must say the truth as he had known Jungkook for years for him to even say something like this. And it hurt, it really hurt, that’s why it must be honest. You didn’t cry because you got yourself in this position, but you cried because you could see yourself in him. People running away from you, people taking you for granted, you pushing people away, getting hurt all the time, not knowing what true love is… All the same. You always thought if you let yourself on a ride with any man ever again, it would happen all over again. That’s what you thought with Jungkook too, and that’s why you didn’t want to get to know him in the first place. But now you only realized, he was in the same position as you. The little game in the beginning, the push and pull, the seduction but the rejection. What started off as something meaningless and seemed small, turned into something huge so quickly, without realizing. Neither of you knew and that was it. For someone outstanding to watch this, of course, quickly processed what it was. So, Taehyung told you what he had to – he also only wanted the best for his friend.

“Are you crying, Y/N?” he now asked, turning his head but it wasn’t enough for him to see your reddened eyes.

You dried your skin on your shoulder, probably smearing all of your make-up and then answered, “S-sorry. I just fell in thoughts.”

“I told you about me being brutal honest, so don’t cry now,” Taehyung said and his soothing voice made his words sound less harsh than they actually were.

You now fought a little laugh, “I know, I know. It’s good to hear the truth, but I just realized he’s the same as me. And I don’t know whether that’s a good thing or not. I was used to get hurt, my partner was used to hurt without having any bad feelings. But I’m not sure what will come out if both people in a relationship are being used to get hurt.”

“Do you like him, Y/N?” Taehyung asked, lingering his fingers between yours, trying to hold them.

By your surprise, you felt relieved in that moment, to know you weren’t alone at all. You were sure he was a good person, even though he killed people, and so was Jungkook and the rest of his men. “I do, Taehyung, I do. But I am scared.”

He now squeezed your fingers, whispering, “Call me Tae. And see, you have mutual feelings. It’s all good.”

“But what if it doesn’t turn out good in the future?” you asked, fingers shaking and he stopped them.

“You’ll never know if you never try. Yeah, it’s a cliché saying, but it’s true. If you throw it away, you’ll always wonder what would’ve happened if…”

You exhaled the heavy air from your lungs and firmly nodded, “You’re right. But right now, I just wonder if Jungkook is fine.”

“What exactly happened there anyways?”

After explaining what exactly went wrong with the plan and how you were frozen watching Jungkook getting beaten up by his fiend. When you finished, the tight and warm grip around your fingers disappeared and you heard Taehyung swallow hard, his breath shaking. It wasn’t exactly the reaction you expected, but now you were even more worried than before. “Is everything okay, Tae?”

“Y-yeah, we’ll get out of here, d-don’t worry,” the man babbled, but when you felt his shivers running through you as well, you couldn’t really believe him.

You pushed your elbow softly into his body, whatever part it was, and starkly asked again, “Are you sure? You don’t sound very confident in your answer.”

Now he let out the loudest and most grunty sigh you had ever heard, and in a lower octave, he kept his answer the same, “I am sure. He’s probably locked up as well right now, but I think Jeehyung only got me, you and him. The rest had escaped, so they’ll come for us.”

You let your head sink low now, because you were tired at this point and didn’t have any other choice but to trust in his words. Only then, _she_ crossed your thoughts and you had to take a deep breath. “That’s great, when you’re missing, and you know they’ll come and get you,” you flashed yourself a smile, a bright fake and tiring one.

“Huh, what? Something happened?” Taehyung now shot his back up, probably heard the sadness in your voice.

You pulled your knees up to you and leaned your forehead against it, every inch of your lower body hurting and pinching for whatever reason and you suddenly felt cold. There was that feeling in your throat again, where it all felt stuffed and narrow.

“Y/N?”

You opened your eyes only to look down at your dress, not so bright and shiny as it had been few hours ago – only darker and dustier. The cotton caught drops of your tears and as it was material of high quality, they dried very quickly. Everything seemed half as bad when you watched that, then you spoke up, “My best friend Hana. We live together and ever since she found out Jungkook is a criminal, she wanted me to stop seeing him, which I tried at first. But I couldn’t hesitate to help him when Yoongi came by and now I haven’t seen her ever since. I bet she doesn’t even care anymore. She’s probably so filled up with me.”

“Oh…” Taehyung whispered at your unexpected rant, then grabbed your hand again – warmth rushed through you and you felt so safe. “Haven’t you guys like texted or something? Didn’t you call each other?”

“Well, I tried reaching her multiple times with Jungkook’s phone but she didn’t pick up. She’s probably having the time of her life now without me always being a burden to her,” you wailed quietly.

Taehyung exhaled loudly, then stated as he was about to go off like the biggest drama ever happened, “Okay, that Hana is a bitch.”

You cackled a little at his answer and he immediately continued, “Listen, Y/N. We always think we are a burden to someone. But we definitely are not. Hana simply couldn’t handle you or Jungkook, she was too weak for something serious like that. I’m sure she’s someone who likes simple things without any big complications. And she needs to know life isn’t as easy and smooth as she thinks. Stupid things will happen, heart-wrecking stuff will occur, and if she is not there to handle it with you _together_ , then let her be. Everybody needs at least one person, who will go through thickest and heaviest walls with you, and in that case, it clearly is not Hana.”

Your lips parted at this whole life advice Taehyung just gave you, but when you came to think of it, his words did make sense, they were true. “Wow, I mean… You’re totally right. But I always considered her as my best friend – since pre-school to be exact. If it’s not her, who then?”

“That is a question I cannot answer you. It’s your duty to go out, walk around, go on adventures and find out who will stick by your side. Maybe it’s me, maybe it’s Jungkook, maybe it’s even Jeehyung. Maybe it’s the son of our president. Maybe it’s a dog. But you have to step out to find out.”

You let his wise words wash through you and thought about it. It was a similar feeling Jungkook had been providing you all the time – the stepping out of the comfort zone, walking barefoot, exploring new things. You felt comfortable with not only Jungkook, but now with Taehyung too – well, of course not in the same intimate way. But you were so sure Agma was so much more behind the casino than only the illegal business. It was friendship, it was family, and you were finally starting to feel and recognize it. If Hana thought you’d get back home anytime soon, you could bet on everything you wouldn’t. Not before you found out about this world outside.

Your mouth widened in a grin, “Thank you, Tae. You’re so right.”

“Of course I am,” Taehyung laughed out only to break the tense and depressing air. “By the way, Jungkook is by far the least criminal out of us all.”

Before you could come to words, you only caught breath and then the heavy door got torn open and smacked the wall loudly, making you and Taehyung both jump up like scared cats. You looked to the side, seeing the grand outline of Jeehyung standing in the door frame and his loud cackling penetrated your ears. “Jungkook the least criminal? Shit, Taetae, you must be day-dreaming.”

“Shut the fuck up, you don’t even know him,” the man behind you hissed and pulled his body aggressively to the front, causing you to cough as the rope dug into your skin even deeper.

Jeehyung’s heavy steps tapped on the concrete floor and only turned louder and more unbearable the closer they got to you. He stopped right in front of you, but you didn’t dare one bit to look up to him, so you simply broke the gaze down to your knees while you watched them tremble as if they had a hurricane on their own inside them.

“We both know very well that I have known Kookie since we were children, Taetae, isn’t it?” his tone sunk the lowest it could, giving you goosebumps.

You literally felt his body hovering over Taehyung’s, and you thought the only thing you could hear right now was your heart whipping in angst. But you were very mistaken in fact, when you heard a sharp clang of a knife struck echo through the small room, piercing into your ears as if he had just directly cut into your ear-drums. You gasped, way too loud to your unfortunate, but Taehyung just snickered behind you. While you were heavily scared for life, the man was literally mocking this whole situation. What the hell was wrong with him?

Jeehyung’s breath now neared your shoulder and you trembled in your very own place, unable to move any inch or react at all. You were stuck under him, feared of this dark and large feature above you and when you felt his resting on your shoulder, your dry throat let out a small but very scratchy and significant cry. Taehyung grabbed your hands again and you held onto them as if it meant to hold for your dear life, but it didn’t help at all.

“Y/N, Y/N… Look at me, gorgeous,” he demanded in a very calm and generous tone to your surprise. “Breathe, breathe. I won’t kill you if you think that’s it. You just need to look me in the eyes now, will you?”

Your eyelashes twitched quickly to regain at least a little clear sight from all your tears before you collected all of your courage to lift your head and turn to his side. When you finally did, your irises shook from side to side, not knowing whether to look into his deadly eyes or any other part of his face that seemed less intimidating. He was unbelievably close, his warm breath brushing over your nose and cheeks, and the handsome face you had seen on Tinder suddenly disappeared. Not that he turned ugly, but somehow all of his beauty faded away in this very second. The bags under his eyes were dark and heavy, his face frowned and he seemed very angry in fact. Strands of his hair fell into his eyes, but he didn’t bother at all and the more you observed, the more you felt like you were staring into pure emptiness. Yes, that was it – he looked so empty and soulless. Heartless. Antipathy washed through you and you’d rather spit into his faced right now more than anything.

After a while of silencing and icing, Jeehyung’s lips moved to a small smirk, then he asked in the same soothing voice as before, “Do you want to see Kookie?”

“Yes!” you screamed from the bottom of your lungs and it took all your breath away at once. How could you even think of hesitating to answer this question. You didn’t even know in what condition he was, if he was okay, if he was hurt. You _needed_ to see him yourself.

The man chuckled at your quick response and brought his long dirty fingers up to your face – to which you immediately flinched – pushing your hair behind your ears. The last thing you wanted was to be touched by him. “Then come with me,” he inquired with a grin, but there was so much evilness hidden behind it, you were so sure.

The next second, the knife swooshed through the air and stood still only inches away from your nose, right between you and him. You watched the metal now twist and turn in between his fingers, showing off tricks or whatever with it and your eyes couldn’t keep up with it. What was he up to now? The sharp object stood still again, Jeehyung’s hands didn’t even shake one bit, while you were drowning in a wild tsunami internally. What a contrast.

“Cool, right?” he asked, his eyes wandering along the length of the tool as if he was in love with it. Well, he probably was.

Were you supposed to seriously answer his question now? But before you could think rationally, you nodded fast, in hope he would simply accept your sincerity instead of cutting you or something. God, why was he holding you on the line for so long – all you wanted was to see Jungkook!

And before you could realize, he already lifted his knife and you could only follow the weak shimmer that was left as a trace in the air – then the rope between your and Taehyung’s body got cut off. Air filled your lungs and your stomach heaved up and down in final freedom. You thought Taehyung might jump up and attack Jeehyung now that he wasn’t tied to you anymore, but he stayed still. Although you were surprised at first, you knew there wasn’t much he could do with his hands still tied behind his back, so he stayed calm and of course trusted in Jungkook. But how was he supposed to get you two out of here when he was probably locked here too?

“C’mon,” Jeehyung said and in contrast to his soft voice, he gripped your arm harshly and pulled you up. Only now you realized how much your feet actually hurt and when you looked down, you still found your high heels on them. As the tall man was dragging you out of the room, you looked back to Taehyung, who mouthed ‘Be careful’ and you nodded firmly, kicking your painful shoes off your sore feet.

You stumbled behind Jeehyung, the callous and icy floor crawled in the skin of your bare feet and you were sure it wouldn’t take much longer until your muscles gave up. Only few seconds passed by until you reached another heavy door at the end of the dark and narrow hallway. You supposed this was a cellar or something – well, it certainly was your rock bottom now.

Without any words, the door creaked open and without any respect, you got pushed inside. Jeehyung followed with closing the door behind and realized this room was even smaller when he switched the light on. But what you noticed next, was the figure leaning against the wall – hands up high as they were tied with chains hanging from the ceiling. Your jaw dropped low and your eyes widened at the picture of _him_ being in this position. But moreover, it felt like someone would nonchalantly punch into your chest.

“Y/N!” Jungkook fought to say as soon as he looked up at you.

Your lips trembled when you neared him, observing how his thighs trembled and his breath uneven. The snow-white suit jacket he had worn last night – _last night? or was it only a few hours ago?_ – was thrown to the ground. His purple shirt was torn open to expose his stomach and chest, and only then you saw the stains all over it, as lilac as the cotton hanging from his torso was. You could only imagine what he must’ve gone through by swallowing Jeehyung’s punches and you wondered if there had been more by the time he was locked up in here. “Jungkook…”

“Sorry, your man had to take some more punches,” Jeehyung whispered as he grabbed your arm to pull you backwards to him. “I hope you don’t mind, it’s what he deserves.”

Jungkook observed how Jeehyung untied the rope from your wrists and oh, did he look mad. His eyes were glaring with so much hatred, but when his eyes fell into yours again, they softened. They were sad, filled with so much regret and apology, then he spoke, “Y/N, I’m so sorry. I know you can never forgive me this.”

You gave him a light head-shake as an answer because nobody was at fault, really.

“God, you two make me want to throw up,” Jeehyung exclaimed, and pulled at your wrists even more aggressively now. Only now you realized your hands were freed, but not too long as you felt getting heavier stuff attached around your wrists. When you looked back, you saw that he was binding chains instead.

“Then puke,” you spat out, and now you were feeling much more hate than anxiety. In this room together with Jungkook, you suddenly felt energy rush in you, and you felt stronger than seconds ago. So, you were about to fight back, no matter if it only meant verbally.

Jeehyung mumbled in a smirk, “Hah, kinky.” Then dragged you a few inches further until you stood right in front of Jungkook, where only a hand could fit in between your bodies. You got lost into each other’s eyes, you blended out what the asshole was blurting about and more than that, you weren’t realizing what he was doing to you. You just let everything around you happen, while a tear flowed down your cheek – delighted and wretched you got to see Jungkook again. Delighted, because you were in his presence, alive. Wretched, because this horrible room, where you both were restrained, was the current setting.

“What the fuck are you doing! Let her go, Jeehyung!” Jungkook suddenly shouted as only now he awakened from the same trance as you and saw you as his mirror-picture – hands up high, chained, hanging from the ceiling. When reality hit you, you started shaking your arms, in hope you’d somehow slip out of the chains. But as Jeehyung only laughed at you in mockery, you comprehended you were done for good.

“Now, stay still,” Jeehyung demanded in a harsh attitude, “neither of you want to get killed, I suppose.”

He walked right to the side of the both of you and watched you, his grin sickening and evil. One knew how to possibly shut someone up with threatening and you had to give him that point. You didn’t want to die yet and neither did Jungkook – but if you compared yourself to him, you were more likely to be ice, frozen and unable to even move one inch. But he was the fire itself, his animosity burning inside of him and you wondered which point was needed to be reached until he’d flip tables.

“So, thank you for coming to this little party, my friends,” Jeehyung began and looked into this very small round before he continued his monologue, “I see you found your little Bonnie, Jungkook.”

“What fucking Bonnie are you talking about?” Jungkook hissed at the other man, gaining no reaction whatsoever.

“Don’t you know Bonnie and Clyde? That couple, which goes through crimes together and loves each other unconditionally. I mean, she isn’t the first one in this position here, right?” Jeehyung stated calmly, exchanging looks between the both of you in a friendly tone, as if he was waiting for a serious answer.

Anger slowly started building up in your gut and you couldn’t listen to his voice anymore, so you just fired back, “So what? I’m his Bonnie now, and? Why would that be your business?”

“It is my business indeed, because sooner or later he’s gonna get bored of you and will sell you to me,” he tilted his head in pure joy and you only opened your mouth in disbelief as you looked over to Jungkook again.

He firmly shook his head and defended himself, “I never sold any woman, Jeehyung, why are you saying this crap?”

Now Jeehyung started cackling out loud and seemed to have the time of his life, then added, “God, why do you take everything so serious? This is a little party, we should be joking around, hm?”

You breathed out exhaustingly and rolled back your eyes in tiredness, not knowing how much longer you could bear all of this. Not only were you chained up, but the man you desired as well – on top of that, Jeehyung was humiliating the both of you. Just when you let your head sink low to show no feelings anymore whatsoever, Jeehyung’s phone rang. Your head snapped back up and the man quickly checked it, stating, “I’ll be right back. Until then, you two try to fuck each other or something.”  
With that being said, he stormed out of the small room and seemed to have walked all the way down the hallway to pick up his phone. Pure relief extended under your skin when you now could finally bore your eyes into Jungkook’s again, without having to fear anyone else’s attendance.

“Jungkook…” you whispered, one edge of your lips lifting in a painful smile.

Instead of words, he simply leaned in to crash his lips on yours, filling you with relish and the comfort you just needed. You kissed him back, even harder but passionate enough for you to be left breathless.

When you broke the kiss, neither of you pulled away, you just stayed like that, forehead against forehead, feeling each other’s cold sweat and burning hot skin. “Say nothing and don’t be scared. Yoongi and Xio are on their way,” he murmured, softly rubbing his nose against yours to show his affection and care.

You asked back insecurely, “How are you so sure?”

“I just know it. They never leave me hanging…”

You fought another smile and so did he, and Lord, did it feel good and safe just to even be with him despite the horrible setting. You were simply glad he was alright and here with you.

“And I know you will never forgive me this, so I’m not sure how to even start apologizing. You don’t deserve any of this, this isn’t your world,” Jungkook stuttered in fear, but you wished nothing else but to hold him in your arms and give him warmth and strength.

You sighed, “I mean, this isn’t exactly what I expected when I let myself into you. But you made me fall in love again, so you can bet I won’t let go of that anytime soon.”

His head popped up with widened eyes. “You f-fell in love?”

“I-“ you swallowed hard, overthinking your next response very well as you didn’t want to say anything wrong. But where was the point in lying now? “I think so… I don’t remember the last time I have felt so wild, free and mostly alive. You provide me exact that feeling and I want to go on adventures. With you.”

His beautiful face now lightened up and a bright smile crossed his sharp but gorgeous features. Jungkook didn’t respond and you didn’t even expect him to. It solely felt virtuous to let out your feelings for once. You were more than ready for him.

“Then,” Jungkook started off, taking a break to breathe in properly, “you’ll need to know more about me, about the business behind.”

And there was it again, the adrenaline flowing in your blood. God, how eccentric and altruistic it felt, you could get addicted to it. You were totally going irrational.

“I don’t think we have enough time for everything, right? Jeehyung will be back soon. Just tell me superficial about it, because I have been curious about it way too long,” you bit your lower lip, all excited like a little child who was about to open their Christmas present.

Jungkook smirked at you directly, his gaze sending shivers down your spine. “You’re right, my dear. Let’s just say, I trade with _a lot_ of things. Weapons, drugs, money, different currencies, illegal funds, and stuff like that.”

His expression was insecure for sure, but you gave him a small peck on his pretty mouth, saying, “Thank you for trusting me.”

As soon as you heard heavy steps from outside, you pulled away a little from Jungkook and both your expressions turned blank. As you assumed, Jeehyung stormed back in, a lot angrier this time and directly walked towards Jungkook. He pulled at his hair to get him to look in his face and you went numb when you watched the scene.

“This is it. You snatched my sister? Is this what we’re gonna do now? I won’t hesitate to pull the trigger this time, Jeon,” Jeehyung barked into the other’s face, and you weren’t sure if his eyes were red and his face covered wet because he was tired as hell or if he had just cried his eyes out.

You tried gaining your own little space by shyly pulling away from Jeehyung as you remembered Jungkook’s words from before. You better shut up before making everything worse, although it was easier said than done as you had no other choice but to watch them go off, letting outrage build up inside of you.

“What are you talking about?” Jungkook blatantly asked, white shock washed over his face.

Jeehyung rolled his eyes and clenched his jaws to the maximum, the outline of his face turning sharper than any sword. Before continuing to ramble, he pulled out a gun in under a second, now shoving the tip right under Jungkook’s chin. He was now forced to have his chin up high, eyes avoiding you in every way possible and you? You were completely anesthetized by now.

“Don’t lie to me. How dare you to touch a member of my family? That’s very disrespectful and you know what I do to people, who disrespect me. I kill them without hesitation,” Jeehyung growled and you closed your eyes in greatest fear. But when you heard the click-clack of the metal in his hand, you knew it was only a matter of seconds before he pulled the trigger for real.

“No, shoot me instead!” you cried out, unpredictably, and tore your eyes open again just to find them both glaring at you – one definitely amused and the other begging you silently to shut up. But that wouldn’t stop you. “Go ahead and kill me. If you’re going to kill him, kill me first!”

“Y/N, hold your mouth, you’re crazy! You don’t know what you’re talking about! If you want to kill anyone, it’s me! Let her go!” Jungkook pleaded from the depth of his heart, you could feel it.

And of course you were providing Jeehyung the best show he had ever witnessed, making him laugh a little – at least he felt some kind of joy with what he was doing. “Oh, Bonnie,” he now turned to you, whispering, “here you go again. This man is worthless, believe me.”

“No! I won’t let you kill him for fuck’s sake!” you screamed and the squealing noise was immediately followed by a gun shot, making you flinch abruptly and look to the ground, not wanting to see what you were afraid of.

Your quick heart pace caused your lungs to stop functioning normally as your breathing got uneven and too fast for you to catch up. Did he really just-

“You little bitch have no right to order me around!” Jeehyung spat out, lifting up your chin in a forceful grip – to let you see dust falling from the ceiling down on all of you, and Jungkook still shaking helplessly with the gun in his throat. Thank God, he only shot upwards.

By now you were covered in cold sweat and so were all of you as far as you could see. When you dared to catch Jungkook’s eyes again, you saw how much he begged you to shut up again, how his mouth formed words and sentences but no sound came out. Everything occurred in slow-motion now and it took you seconds to even process what was happening, who was talking about what, who was swearing who and who is begging and pleading and who was shouting and, and, and… But you didn’t want to give up yet, how could you be able to watch Jungkook go under right in front of your eyes? Was it supposed to end like this? Would that teach you a big lesson? No, you didn’t want it to end and the least thing you needed now was a wise lesson from all this bullshit happening.

It was again the push and pull. Jungkook didn’t push you away, he was pushing himself away from you, for you to not be hurt, for you to be free. But what you were doing, was the exact same thing. You were used to sacrifice yourself for someone else and so was he. If any of your exes would be in Jungkook’s place, he’d try and get out of here as fast as possible, caring about his own will to live. But the man in front of you would take all of it just to get you out of here, even if it meant his death. You pulled him, but he only pushed you into freedom, falling back all alone. You weren’t going to let that happen.

“No, Jungkook, you shut up. Jeehyung!” you fumed at both of them, leaving them both in surprised shock now. When you got the man’s attention, you simply repeated, “Shoot. Me. C’mon. Shoot. Fucking hell, shoot now!”

All of your anxiety turned into the biggest hurricane of adrenaline, causing everything inside you to burn and you weren’t going to let that sit still in there. You were ready to burst out, even if it meant to show a side you hadn’t even seen yourself but right now, you couldn’t sit there and cry, wait until someone from above came to save you. Your look fixed on Jeehyung, you were angry and made sure to not let his intimidation dominate you, but to let your abhorrence rule over him.

“Wow, Y/N, you’re the first girl to ever talk back to me like that, but you know what?” Jeehyung chuckled again, not letting himself down for sure.

As he observed Jungkook’s face one more time, the other man spoke with tears breaking through his eyes, “Y/N! Stay still, please, you’ll get killed for real. I want you to live, I want us to live. We can solve this somehow else.”

His words and the aching look on his face pinched you in the heart but it was too late now to regret your lost head from just seconds ago – Jeehyung had already picked another gun out of his pocket and you felt the cold metal shoved into your skin as well. A tear rolled down your face but that won’t do anything better, right?

The gun thrilled in your veins and you were constantly changing between breathing in a fast pace and not breathing at all for a few seconds. The only thing you were left to do was stare into Jungkook’s dark and hurt eyes, which at least filled you with some last hope.

“Hmm, how about we change from Bonnie and Clyde to Romeo and Juliet? I kill you both. It isn’t exactly suicide, but you die together and can continue your love in hell. I’ll be happy to engrave you two together forever,” Jeehyung lectured in a tone of a pure psychopath. Your head was sure lost already, but you wished you could now turn the tables somehow and kill him instead.

Jungkook didn’t dare to move one inch but he whispered in definite pain, “I told you, I fucking told you. Fuck.” Then he turned to Jeehyung, “Please, can you put the gun off her. I beg you. She has done nothing, man, nothing. I’m carrying all the weight and you know it.”

“She does have a little weight. Cheating on me in that poker game. You thought I wouldn’t realize, hm? I only let her go because I knew I’d catch her again sooner or later. And having you here in a package is the best thing that could happen to me,” Jeehyung snickered and kept shoving the guns deeper into your skins, and soon you would be off edge.

“So, who are we going to kill first? Or are we going to do it at the same time?”

You shut your eyes close very tightly, in hope to let this all fade away, let all the pain and fear of death disappear. In hope to wake up in the king-sized bed in Jungkook’s arms. But when you unsealed your eyes again, Jeehyung’s visage was still inches close to yours, frowning nauseatingly, a horrible grin put up and the devil spread all over his figure.

“We’re gonna do it as a surprise! I’m going to count from three, alright? Careful,” he announced and if this was truly going to happen, you’d want your last sight to be Jungkook’s eyes.

“Three…”

This short amount of time you spent with him was more meaningful than with any man you had ever met. He had shown you so much more than you ever thought you’d needed.

“Two…”

And this was how it’d all end. Not only the relationship, but your whole life. And you were only left to wonder if you’d ever meet him again in the after-life or whatever there was coming.

“One-”

“You’re not going to kill anyone, or you’ll be the next dead body lying on this floor!” a sudden loud female voice intruded the ceremony from behind Jeehyung and to the back of his head, he now had a gun breathing down his own neck as well.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly... idk where to go from here, what to do with my life anymore I'm- dead. I feel...empty :')


End file.
